Dulce Noviembre
by Alisse
Summary: TERMINADO. Bob hace elegir a Helga: ¿irse con él y con Miriam de viaje a donde está Olga, o quedarse en cierta casa de huéspedes donde vive cierto chico con cabeza de balón?. ¿A que no adivinan qué prefirió la chica?. Lean el fic, espero sus comentarios.
1. Chapter 1

Dulce Noviembre.

**I. Dulce Noviembre.**

_You can change the chapter  
You can change the book  
But the story remains the same if you'd take a look.  
For the times we've had, I don't want to be  
A page in your diary babe.  
For the good, the bad, I don't want to see  
A page in your diary babe.  
For the happy, the sad,  
I don't want to be another page in your diary. _

_(Yazoo - Nobody's diary)_

Trabajo en equipo, facilita el compañerismo y el trabajar para una meta común... ¡Estupideces!

No puedo creer mi mala suerte, aunque quizás debería estar acostumbrada. El profesor de ciencias quiere que realicemos un proyecto en grupos de cinco personas. Admito que esto no tiene nada de malo, pero...

¿Por qué para todo tiene que haber un "pero"?

Maldito grupo que me tocó. De Phoebe no puedo decir nada, es mi mejor amiga, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de los otros tres que están con nosotros. ¿Por qué siempre me tiene que pasar lo mismo? Estoy segura de no haber dañado tanto a alguien como para que me pasara algo así... quizás son las pagas de mi vida anterior, vaya a saber uno.

Gerald, Arnold y... Lila, su dulce noviecita. ¡Si me da rabia de sólo pensarlo!. Y me da pena por no tener la suerte de Lila, por no haber podido conquistar a Arnold, por siempre tratar de negarlo, aún cuando era tan evidente.

Ahora los cinco vamos a mi casa, para terminar cuanto antes con ese tonto show del trabajo en equipo.

Puedo escuchar que conversar sobre algo mientras caminamos, pero tengo tanto coraje dentro de mí que me impide hablar. Ni siquiera quiero mirarlos para no tener que ver las manos tomadas de Arnold y Lila.

-¡Helga!- Phoebe llamó mi atención afirmándome del brazo.

-¿Qué?

-Te preguntaba si creías que tus padres iban a poner problemas por ir a tu casa a trabajar- me dijo Phoebe, y noté perfectamente el tono con que me lo dijo, era como de advertencia.

-Eh... no, claro que no- contesté, tratando de ordenar mis ideas.

Por supuesto que no les importaba, todo lo que tenía que ver conmigo les daba igual a mis padres, siempre había sido así.

Llegamos a mi casa después de caminar un poco más. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con un grupo de maletas a los pies de las escaleras.

-Pero... ¿qué pasa aquí?- murmuré, entrando. Dejé la puerta abierta para que ellos entraran -¡Bob, Miriam¿dónde están?!

A los pocos minutos apareció mi padre. Lo noté agitado...

-Olga, que bueno que llegaste- me dijo Bob, y extrañamente me sentí avergonzara de que no me llamara por mi nombre, estando los otros cuatro presentes. Ni siquiera quise mirarlos -arregla tus cosas, nos tenemos que ir.

-...- me costó un poco procesar lo que me había dicho -¿irnos¿dónde?

Bob continuó su camino, así que lo seguí. ¡No podía aceptar que me mandoteara así no más! Necesitaba una explicación.

-¡Bob¿a dónde?!- le repetí, cuando me dí cuenta que se le había olvidado que hablaba conmigo.

-Con Olga, iremos a pasar unos días a su casa- me contestó.

En un primer momento, las palabras no salieron de mi boca. Estaba tan sorprendida, que no lograba juntar las ideas.

-Pero...- dije, obligándome a hablar -¡estoy en clases, Bob¿cómo voy a dejar abandonada la escuela por ir con la tonta de Olga?!

-¡Cuidado con tu vocabulario, jovencita!- me retó, escapando olímpicamente de mi pregunta -Y apúrate, ya es un poco tarde.

Pasó en frente mío, ignorándome otra vez. Sentía rabia, otra vez estaba pasando... maldita Olga, ni estando tan lejos dejaba de penarme. Pero no me iba a ganar esta.

Miré a los muchachos... en realidad, a sólo dos de ellos. Phoebe me miraba, sus ojos me daban a entender que me entendía, que me apoyaba. Y Arnold... quizás trataba de entender a mi familia... o quizás ya la entendía, por la forma en que trataba a los demás, podría tratarse como un maldito castigo.

Apreté mis puños, esta vez no.

-¡Bob, no pienso ir!- grité, yendo hacia donde él estaba -¡estás muy equivocado si crees que dejaré todo botado por ustedes!

-Nadie te está preguntando, Olga.

-¡Deja de llamarme Olga!- le grité, en esos momentos no podía controlarme -¡¡¡Soy HELGA¡y no pienso ir con ustedes en su estúpido viaje!

-Y tú estás muy equivocada si crees que te voy a dejar sola en la casa, no después que casi la incendias.

-¡Fue un accidente!- me defendí -vamos, Bob, no puedes obligarme a ir, es tiempo de escuela... soy capaz de dormir en la calle para quedarme.

Estoy segura que Phoebe me hubiera invitado a su casa, pero ya no cabía un alma... estaban de visitas unos familiares, así que...

-Puedes venir a la casa de huéspedes, hay una habitación libre.

Lo admito, mi corazón latió con fuerza al escuchar su voz, y con más fuerza al darme cuenta de lo que dijo... que fuera a su casa, vivir con él, bajo el mismo techo...

-¿Qué cosa?- le pregunté, y noté que mi voz temblaba.

-Que si no quieres ir, puedes quedarte en mi casa, ya que hay una habitación libre- repitió, calmadamente.

Fue en ese momento que noté que estaba solo. ¿Dónde estaban Phoebe, Gerald y Lila?

-Olga- me dijo (creo) mi papá -tienes que elegir, pero no te quedarás sola en la casa.

Miré a Arnold y casi caigo derretida ante la sonrisa tierna que tenía. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser así? Ayudarme sin importarle que lo trate mal... eso era lo que siempre me cautivaba de él... eso y su sonrisa...

-Me quedo- dije, sonriéndole a Arnold, agradecida infinitamente.

Big Bob gruñó y continuó arreglando todo para irse, dejándonos solos. Creo que en parte se sentía más tranquilo porque significaba una carga menos en su viaje.

-Miriam- dijo, saliendo del cuarto -Olga no quiere ir.

Suspiré, pensando si en algún momento podría recordar que soy Helga... Sentí que Arnold se acercaba a mí hasta quedar en frente mío.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- le pregunté.

-Bueno, les dije que fueran a casa de Lila... pensé que no sería cómodo para ti si te escuchaban discutir con tu papá...

Ah... (suspiro reprimido) Arnold piensa en todo...

-Ejem... gracias, Cabeza de Balón...

-Oye Helga- me dijo, y en su voz había cierta complicidad -¿qué es eso del incendio?

Sentí que mi cara ardía de la vergüenza. Un poco después que Arnold comenzó su relación con la Señorita Perfección, estaba en el armario pensando qué debía hacer respecto a él, cuando de pronto una vela se dio vuelta y todo comenzó a quemarse. Creo que la pasé a llevar sin querer... en fin, el altar de Arnold se quemó y con Bob a penas logramos controlar el fuego que habí ahí.

En pocas veces me habían retado tanto, y no dije palabra porque en parte le encontré razón a Bob de estar enojado, sin contar que me sentía algo shockeada... es decir, primero Arnold y Lila juntos y después el incendio del altar... lo tomé como una señal.

-Olga, arregla tus cosas, te iremos a dejar antes de irnos- me dijo Bob, asomándose.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- me preguntó Arnold, sólo asentí como respuesta.

Ambos fuimos a mi cuarto. Arnold, más que ayudarme, se dedicó a curiosear mis cosas, y yo lo dejé hacer, mientras conversábamos. Lo admito, fue agradable, y por milésima vez me dí cuenta que ha pesar que lo he intentado, no puedo olvidarlo... y no podré hacerlo mientras esté cerca mío.

Y ahora... me iré con él a vivir... como amigos, pero estaremos juntos.

Es inútil negar que estoy feliz, aunque obviamente trato de disimularlo, sonriendo ampliamente cuando le estoy dando la espalda a Arnold y suspirando también.

Sólo esperaba que todo saliera bien... y que yo no saliera más herida de lo que ya estaba... era verdad que la idea de vivir unos días con Arnold era de lo más tentativa y me ponía realmente feliz, pero...

-Helga¿llevarás esto?

-Eh, yo creo...- contesté, y eso me sacó de mis pensamientos al menos por un rato.

Le avisamos a Lila que nos demoraríamos en llegar a su casa, que si querían lo dejábamos para otro día, pero se negaron. Al llegar a la casa de huéspedes, los abuelos de Arnold me recibieron algo extrañados, pero no por eso se veían menos... ¿complacidos?

En fin, mientras Bob conversaba con Phil, Arnold me llevó a la habitación que estaba libre.

-Esta es- me dijo, sonriendo -espero te parezca cómoda.

Por lo general, no era muy exigente. Me conformaba con que tuviera una cama y una ventana, y ésta la tenía, así que le agradecí a Arnold.

-Olga, nosotros nos vamos- dijo Bob, llegando a la puerta y dando una rápida mirada al cuarto -pórtate bien.

-Pásenlo bien, Bob- le dije.

¿Qué más podía decir? No me nacía una despedida más calurosa, no puedo hacerlo con ellos.

-Helga- me dijo Arnold, una vez que Bob se fue -vamos donde Lila, aún tenemos que hacer el trabajo de ciencias.

-Sí, vamos.

El camino fue algo silencioso, la conversación entre ambos fue muy forzada, y no se por qué. Como sea...

Le contamos a los muchachos lo ocurrido y pude notar perfectamente el cambio en el rostro de Lila: se puso seria, y por un rato dejó de ser la dulce Lila que todos conocíamos.

Miré a Phoebe, que me miraba con una pequeña sonrisita.

Sí, definitivamente, este sería un dulce noviembre.

_Y eres mi ángel de paz  
Déjame volar  
A tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar  
Tus alas me llenan el alma..._

_(Belinda - Ángel) _

---------------------------------

Hola!!!

Aquí algunas notitas sobre el fic.

El título "Dulce Noviembre" es de una película que muero por ver, pero que aún no he tenido la suerte de hacerlo, así que supongo que entre el fic y la película en sí no hay muchas coincidencias (en caso que fuera así, es casualidad¡de verdad!)

Espero que les esté gustando como va la historia, y no se preocupen por la otra que escribo de Arnold, que la actualizaré muy pronto.

Como dice las notitas, esas frases son de canciones. La primera de Yazoo (es de mis favoritas) y la otra de Belinda (no sabía cuál otra poner, jajaja). Mi idea es poner como dos o tres por cada capítulo, según las situaciones que viva la Helga :P

Eso sería... muchos saludos a todos, espero sus comentarios, críticas constructivas y todo lo demás.

Chau!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Capítulo II

**II. 3 de Noviembre.**

**Martes.**

_Ya he tenido suficiente  
Necesito a alguien que comprenda  
Que estoy sola en medio de un montón de gente  
¿Que puedo hacer...?_

_("El universo sobre mí" – Amaral)_

El despertador fue el que me quitó el lindo sueño que estaba teniendo, y extrañamente en él no estaba Arnold, pero sé que en él estaba tranquila y feliz.

Antes de desayunar me bañé rápidamente, pensando cómo podría ser el desayuno. Arnold, el día anterior, me había dicho que no me preocupara, porque desayunaría con él y sus abuelos, pero aún así... sentía cierta vergüenza, es algo que no puedo evitar (también por ciertos episodios de mi vida en que me vi un poco comprometida con los abuelos de él... como la vez que caí sobre la mesa mientras estaban desayunando... que desastre)

-Helga...- Arnold tocó la puerta mientras me cambiaba ropa –ya vamos a desayunar...

-Voy.

Suspiré, mientras me veía en el espejo. La polera verde y los jeans negros no se veían tan mal... y la cola que hice en mi cabello tampoco. Bueno, ya a esa hora no podía hacer mucho por mi apariencia, así que salí no más. Para mi sorpresa, Arnold me esperaba afuera de mi cuarto.

-Ah, estabas aquí- dije, nerviosa.

-Sí, te esperaba. Vamos a desayunar, Helga.

El desayuno fue una mezcla... entre extraño y un chiste. No puedo decir que desconocía cómo eran los abuelos de Arnold, pero creo que lo que había visto era poco comparado a ese desayuno (y seguramente a todas las comidas). Gertie andaba vestida de porrista, gritando algunas cosas y el abuelo de Arnold, Phil, trataba de controlarla.

Aunque en un comienzo traté de controlar mi risa, obviamente en algún momento tenía que ceder, comenzando a reír como hacía tiempo no lo hacía. Cuando miré a Arnold, noté que en su rostro había una mirada como si me estuviera pidiendo disculpas.

Nos fuimos a la escuela, y al subir al autobús caminé rápidamente hacia donde estaba Phoebe, mi amiga, y me senté a su lado.

-Hola Helga- me saludó mi amiga -¿cómo estás?

Noté perfectamente la doble intención en su saludo, la conozco muy bien, por algo es mi amiga de toda la vida.

-Muy bien... para ser el primer día no está nada mal...- le contesté, tratando de sonar indiferente.

-¿Y cómo te ha ido con la familia?

-Vamos, Phoebe, ve al grano- le dije, notando con sus preguntas una doble intención -¿qué es lo que quieres preguntar de verdad?

Phoebe me sonrió y antes que hiciera la tan ansiada pregunta (para ella), se acercó a nosotras Gerald. Sonreí un poco por la cara que puso mi amiga. Y la verdad es que me da risa que se quedara con las ganas, porque en poco rato llegamos a la escuela y no pudo decirme nada más (al menos que sea privado, y respecto al Mantecado)

Durante las clases traté de concentrarme, pero Arnold (que en esta ocasión se sentó frente a mí) no dejaba de abandonar mis pensamientos. Por supuesto que él era mucho más importante que un montón de números en una operación abstracta que llegaba al punto de ser absurda, pero en fin...

No pasó nada interesante hasta la hora del almuerzo. No se cómo se enteraron los compañeros de clase que yo estaba viviendo con Arnold, pero el que se los dijo, se encargó de decirles que nos molestaran mucho.

-Me enteré por ahí que Helga se cambió de casa- dijo Harold, con tono burlón. Apreté los puños para tratar de controlarme y no golpearlo, mientras intentaba contar hasta diez –Arnold¿cómo se supone que vivirás con una chica que te odia?

-¿Anoche te pateó la puerta?- genial, Stinky tenía que hablar también.

-Tranquilos, sólo se quedó para no perder clases- dijo Arnold, creo que notó lo tensa que estaba –dejen de molestar.

-Uh, sólo son bromas- dijo Sid –si lo toman tan en serio debe ser porque algo de lo dicho es verdad...

-¡¡Cállate, idiota!

Traté de hacerlo, de verdad, pero no pude. Enojada me levanté de mi asiento y lo empujé, haciendo que cayera al suelo. La mayoría comenzó a reír, y pudo ver que Phoebe me miraba con resignación y al ver los ojos de Arnold, noté en ellos cierta suspicacia, lo mismo en la mirada de Lila, que estaba con él y ni cuenta me había dado.

Me volví a sentar, tratando que no se notara lo avergonzada que me sentía de toda esa situación, y esperando que todos se fueran de ahí para volver a estar tranquila.

-No puedo creer que me pasara esto, Phoebe- le dije a mi amiga, mientras caminábamos a los casilleros -¿quién le habrá dicho a esos idiotas que estoy en casa de Arnold?

-Pueden ser... Gerald o Lila.

-¿Por qué ellos?- le pregunté, algo confundida.

-Porque son los únicos que lo saben, aparte de Arnold, tú y yo... y no creo que él lo haya comentado.

Las palabras de Phoebe me parecieron ¿extrañas¿para qué Gerakd o Lila iba a comentar que estoy viviendo con Arnold, si sabían que nos iban a molestar?

-Buendo, es mejor no darle más vuelta al asunto?- dije –de todas formas, tarde o temprano se habrían enterado, así que da igual.

-Sólo esperemos que Sid no vuelva a decir alguna frase como la de hace un rato- dijo Phoebe, con razón –no sólo llamó la atención de Arnold, sino también de Lila.

-Sinceramente, Phoebe- dije, llegando a mi casillero y abriéndolo –lo que Lila piense me tiene sin cuidado, no se por qué, pero me tinca que tiene la sospecha que aún siento algo por él, y Arnold... no sé, me da la impresión que se conforma con que en esos años sólo éramos unos niños, así que lo más seguro es que lo haya olvidado.

-Quizás...

Las dos caminamos al salón para una nueva y entretenida clase de... literatura, que es de mis favoritas, y debo admitirlo, al menos pude concentrarme más que en la clase anterior.

Después de clases me fui a la casa de Phoebe. No era que no deseaba estar en casa de Arnold, pero aún me sentía algo incómoda de estar ahí. Quizás dentro de unos días se me iba a pasar.

Con Phoebe aprovechamos de avanzar algunas de las tareas, pero ni siquiera pensamos en el proyecto de ciencias... bendito proyecto, gracias a él ahora estoy viviendo con Arnold.

Llegué a la casa de huéspedes cerca del anochecer. Me dolía algo la cabeza y hacía un poco de frío afuera. Al entrar, pude escuchar la voz de Lila, y sé que eso no se hacer, pero como no habían notado mi llegada, me quedé escuchando lo que hablaban.

-... y no me gusta que ella esté viviendo contigo- decía Lila. No pude evitar sonreír... con que la niña estaba celosa¡ja!

-Pero Lila, se sólo será durante los días que sus padres estén en casa de Olga, nada más- dijo Arnold –no entiendo por qué te molesta tanto que ella esté viviendo en la casa de huéspedes.

-¿Quieres saberlo?, es muy simple- dijo Lila, pude notar perfectamente su molestia –ella te quiere, está enamorada de ti.

Arnold se quedó en silencio y yo sentía el sonido de los latidos de mi corazón muy fuerte. Tonta de Lila, sabía que era eso lo que le molestaba...

Sentí la risa de Arnold, que por momentos inundó la estancia. En parte, me sentí tranquila por la reacción de él, pero por otra, me dio rabia que no fuera capaz de tomarlo en serio. Al final tenía, razón, Arnold pensaba que mis sentimientos hacia él habían sido sólo porque era una niña caprichosa.

Pobre iluso...

-Vamos Lila, sabes que eso no es verdad- dijo él, después de reír –Helga no podría estar enamorada de mí.

La verdad esperaba que el idiota no estuviera hablando en serio, porque si no me decepcionaría. ¿Qué se cree el tarado, que no tengo sentimientos?

-No, Arnold, yo lo sé- replicó Lila –ella me lo dijo.

Al menos yo, contuve la respiración. ¡Lila desgraciada!. Está diciendo lo que me prometió callar. La hubiera tenido al frente, la golpeo. Me hubiera gustado haber visto la cara de Arnold¿cómo estaría?. Quizás tenía la misma cara de espanto que en la azotea de Industria Futuro, cuando le confesé mis sentimientos... en otras palabras, shockeado.

-Lila¿de qué hablas?- preguntó, soltando una risita... ¿nerviosa? –Helga no puede estar enamorada de mí. Ya sabes, desde que me conoce grita a los cuatro vientos que me odia, aunque no se por qué, además...

Ya había escuchado suficiente. ¿Sería posible que Lila se hubiera enterado de lo que pasó en Industrias Futuro hace algún tiempo?. No tenía cómo, salvo que el mismo Arnold se lo contara, cosa que en parte no creía...

Para llamar su atención, cerré la puerta con algo de brusquedad y al pasar por ahí para llegar a mi cuarto, escuché un "buenas noches, Helga" de parte de Arnold, el cual respondí con una sonrisa desganada. La linda de Lila ni me miró.

Llegué un poco antes de la cena (a la que Lila se quedó) y fue bastante agradable, al menos comparadas a las de mi casa, que eran en silencio y cada uno metido en su mundo... excepto cuando Olga estaba de visita, porque ahí todos estaban en el mundo de Olga.

Más que nada me dediqué a observarlos mientras comíamos, sus reacciones y la manera de expresarse. Sólo Lila y yo permanecíamos en silencio, al parecer ella continuaba enojada con Arnold.

Después de la cena me fui otra vez a mi cuarto. Me acosté sobre la cama y me dediqué a mirar el techo, sonriendo un poco. Al rato me quedé dormida.

**4 de Noviembre.**

**Miércoles.**

_Pero a veces si no mira nadie  
cerrando los ojos lanzo un beso al aire.  
Y luego suspiro y despacio imagino  
que allí donde quiera que estés amor mío  
aterriza en tus labios y piensas un poco en mi._

_("Cuántos cuentos cuento" – La oreja de Van Gogh)_

Esa mañana desperté por el frío. Me había quedado dormida sobre la cama y cuando abrí los ojos, eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana. Me acosté como es debido inmediatamente, pero no pude volver a dormir bien.

Ya cuando debía levantarme para ir a la escuela comencé a notar las primeras consecuencias de lo anterior: me resfrié. Aunque sólo era un poco de tos y algo de moquito, no dejaba de ser un resfriado... al menos por los escalofríos que sentía a cada ratito.

Era más que obvio que iban a notar que estaba enferma.

-¿Qué te pasó?- me preguntó Arnold.

-Me quedé dormida sobre la cama- contesté, tosiendo un poco –pero no es nada grave.

-Te haré un remedio para que te sientas mejor- me dijo Gertie.

-¿Si?... entonces lo tomaré.

Pude notar algo extraño en los rostros de Arnold y Phill, a pesar que comían con la mirada pegada al plato. Quizás exageraban con su reacción, quise pensar, porque cuando la señora puso la taza con ese extraño líquido café en frente mío, pensé que tenían razón para tener esa cara.

Pero aún así lo tomé, no podía dejarlo, habría sido feo de mi parte.

Admito que se veía peor a lo que sabía, pero aún así el sabor lo noté malo. No lo volvería a tomar, sólo si fuera estrictamente necesario y mi vida dependiera de eso.

Lo peor estaba por venir, porque unos minutos después de terminar comencé a sentirme mal... bastante mal, llegando al punto de tener que levantarme de la mesa y correr al baño porque todo lo que había desayunado estaba a punto de devolverlo.

-¿Estás bien?

¡Tonta de mí!, en mi apuro por llegar al baño dejé la puerta junta, y el tonto Cabeza de Balón entró a verme.

-Vete de aquí- gruñí, tratando de espantarlo para que no viera tan triste espectáculo. Por supuesto, no me hizo caso –ándate, Cabeza de Balón.

-Suele pasar esto con el remedio de mi abuela para el resfrío- dijo, como si nada y cerrando por dentro la puerta del baño –podríamos llamarlo un "efecto secundario"

Cuando sentí que se ponía detrás de mí traté de alejarlo, pero no me dejó. Luego puso una de sus manos en mi frente y otra en mi estómago.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- le pregunté, ya sintiéndome demasiado mal como para evitarlo.

-¿Lo de las manos?, es un método para evitar que se te salga el estómago y el cerebro- me contesté.

-Es un chiste malo...- murmuré, yo creo que ya estaba media azul.

-Lo sé...

Diez minutos después ya estaba mejor, y Arnold continuaba conmigo. No entiendo del todo su actitud...

-¿Por qué haces esto?- le pregunté, mientras me ayudaba a pararme.

-Tómalo como una disculpa por parte de mi abuela- me contestó –creo que mejor no vas a la escuela.

-Sí, creo lo mismo.

Estaba segura que ese día iba a ser de los más aburridos de mi vida, y me estaba paseando por la casa, cuando Phill se me acercó.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Helga?

-Aún tengo algo de asco- contesté –pero al menos me siento mejor del resfrío.

-Je, Pookie no lo hizo tan mal esta vez...

En la sala, me quedé mirando una fotografía que había en el mueble. En ella se veían varios niños sonriendo a la cámara. Lo que me llamó la atención, fue que en ella salían dos empujándose.

-¿Es usted?- le pregunté, tomando la fotografía. Phill la miró con diversión.

-Soy el que estoy siendo empujado por la niña- me contestó, suspirando –toda una víctima de las niñas molestosas...

Sonreí, comprendiendo inmediatamente la razón de sus palabras. Obviamente era una indirecta muy directa a mí por mi forma de tratar a su nieto.

-Esa niña me pasó molestando toda mi niñez.

-Me recuerda a algo- sonreí, dejando la fotografía en su lugar -¿y qué fue de esa niña¿la volvió a ver?

-Claro... ¿quieres jugar conmigo damas chinas, Helga?

-Ah... sí, sólo con la condición que me cuenta la historia desde el comienzo.

La verdad es que no puedo quejarme, pasé una tarde de lo más entretenida con los abuelos de Arnold. Los dos estuvieron conmigo jugando y conversando, así que ni siquiera me aburrí. Phill me contó su historia con la niña, que al final era la misma relación que tenemos Arnold y yo.

Me imagino que en algún momento los dos se sintieron exactamente igual, en el sentido de no entender a ese par de niñas que lo único que hacían era molestarlos todo el día.

-¿Y al final qué pasó con ella?- pregunté, interesada.

Pero la puerta nos interrumpió. Los tres vimos llegar a Arnold, Gerald y Phoebe a la casa, y los primeros nos observaron jugar con cierta curiosidad.

-Helga, te traje los apuntes de hoy- me dijo Phoebe.

-¡Gracias!. Termino acá y vamos a la habitación.

Al final, Phoebe se fue con Arnold y Gerald a la habitación del primero, así que pude seguir jugando con cierta tranquilidad. Él ganó...

-Gracias por todo- le sonreí –espero que la revancha sea pronto.

-Cuando quieras, pequeña.

"Pequeña"... cuando me dijo así algo dentro de mí se estremeció. Sin proponérmelo quedé mirando a Phill, entre emocionada y sorprendida. Creo que nunca un mayor me había tratado de esa manera, y cuando él lo hizo, sin ser pariente mío, me sacó de onda.

-¿Pasa algo?- me preguntó.

-No, nada...

-Ah, por cierto- me dijo, cuando iba saliendo de la sala –cuando supe por qué esa niña se comportaba de esa manera conmigo... poco a poco me fui enamorando de ella, hasta que me casé con ella.

Comprendí. Esa niña era Gertie¡al abuela!. Creo que la sonrisa de mi rostro fue bastante elocuente, Phill me miró y se largó a reír, divertido.

Al llegar al cuarto de Arnold, los tres me quedaron mirando algo raro... quizás fue por la expresión de felicidad que había en mi rostro... quizás...

-Te ves muy feliz, Helga- me molestó Gerard -¿a qué se debe?

-A nada que te interese- contesté –vamos, Phoebe, te mostraré dónde estoy durmiendo.

-Bien.

Los dos nos fuimos al que era mi cuarto. Pude notar el rostro de extrañeza de mi mejor amiga, por lo que intenté controlarme. Todo estaba demasiado bien.

-Hoy fue un día normal- me decía Phoebe –Arnold me contó lo que pasó con el remedio que te dio su abuela, y ahora veo que te sientes mucho mejor¿cierto?

-Sí, Phoebe, ya estoy bien- contesté, disimulando mi sonrisa mientras buscaba las página que mi amiga había agregado a sus apuntes –al menos no me resfrié, su objetivo fue cumplido, pero los efectos secundarios son un completo desastre.

-Sólo son detalles- sonrió mi amiga –ya me tengo que ir, Helga, se hace tarde.

-Estuviera en mi casa te invitaría a cenar, pero...

Unos golpes en la puerta me interrumpieron. Al abrir, Gerard estaba del otro lado. Me miró unos momentos y luego a mi amiga.

-Ejem... ¿nos vamos, Phoebe?- le preguntó. Miré a la recién interrogada con extrañeza y vi que estaba colorada –digo, se hace un poco tarde, y...

-Sí, ya me sé el cuento- lo corté, tratando de controlar mi risa –vete, Phoebe, no te vayan a secuestrar en el camino.

Phoebe se despidió de mi con un murmullo, roja de la vergüenza. Creo que Gerard se molestó un poco con mi comentario, pero a estas alturas no importa mucho.

La cena en la casa de huéspedes fue de lo más entretenida. Empezando, Gertie hizo un invento de cena, bastante mala, pero que igual tuvimos que comer, a pesar de las constantes protestas de Phill y alguno que otro reto escondido a su esposa, que no le hacía ni pizca de caso.

En parte, los observaba imaginándome, sin querer, que en un futuro así nos aguardaba a Arnold y a mí, después de una vida feliz y sueños cumplidos. No se podía pedir nada más... que estar con el ser querido¿no?

_Eres como una predicción de las buenas  
Eres como una dosis alta en las venas  
Y el deseo gira en espiral  
Porque mi amor por ti es total  
Y es para siempre_

_("La pared" – Shakira)_

_--------------------------------------_

_Hola!, espero que les haya gustado el segundo capítulo del fic. Espero sus comentarios y eso..._

_Byes!!_


	3. Capítulo III

Hola!!!, acá otro cap de mi fic , espero que les esté gustando. Ahora, responderé los comentarios que me han dejado (¡muchas gracias!)

**Bkpets**: Ah, que bueno que te esté gustando el fic, y a pesar que se parece a la narración de un Diario de vida, pues no lo es... quizás me sale así porque tengo práctica escribiendo uno (desde los 12 años XD). Sobre la edad de los chicos, más o menos han pasado unos tres o cuatro años de lo de la película. Te soy sincera, en mi país los grados escolares están divididos de forma distinta a muchas otras partes (en vez de primaria, secundaria y preparatoria, simplemente tenemos básica y media), por lo que no entiendo cómo es en otros países, ni cuantos grados tienen. Espero te haya aclarado un poco más el asunto.

**José Ramiro**: Jajaja, me dio risa eso de "probable futura familia política" de Helga, y en parte, estoy segura que una de las pocas personas que le buscan el lado bueno a Helga siempre es Arnold, en la serie se puede ver muy bien eso... ya con la paciencia que le tiene es mucho decir, por lo que en una de esas sólo tiene que aclarar su mente y se dará cuenta que la quiere a ella.

**Maderique: **¡Amiga!, no pensé que leerías el fic, de verdad que me diste una sorpresa dejando tu comentario. Espero que este capítulo también te guste.

**Hellerick Ferlibay:** Ah, yo también encontré tierno que Phil le dedicara alguna palabra de cariño a Helga¡si es lo único que necesita!, eso y un poco de atención de parte de su familia. Gracias por seguir el fic.

También les doy las gracias a CaritoX, Porot, Azrasel, Hermy Potter17 y Tat-chan por dejarme comentario. Ahora, disfruten el capítulo.

**III. 5 de Noviembre.**

**Jueves.**

_No hace falta que te jure, q__uerido compañero  
Que no debí quererte, s__in embargo te quiero..._

_("A diez centímetros de ti" – La oreja de Van Gogh)_

Mi instinto femenino me decía que algo raro había en Arnold ese día, lo noté a penas lo vi esa mañana al desayunar. Estaba silencioso, meditativo, hasta preocupado, diría yo. Y tenía que averiguar la razón, así que aproveché un momento en que nos quedamos solos para preguntarle.

-¿Te pasa algo, Arnoldo?- le pregunté, con brusquedad –te ves preocupado.

-¿Eh?... no, no es nada, Helga- me contestó, con un tono algo inseguro. Me quedó mirando y luego sonrió un poco –no me crees¿verdad?

-No, para nada, Cabeza de Balón- repliqué, mientras comía –eres pésimo mintiendo y la cara de pena que traes te delata. Ya, sabes que puedes confiar en mí¿qué ocurre?

Obviamente dudó, y entiendo que lo hiciera. Es difícil tener que confiar en la chica que te ha hecho la vida imposible desde que la conoces, sólo porque supuestamente le caes mal... ah, si supiera que lo hago sólo para esconder mis sentimientos hacia él.

Un momento, él sí sabe de mis sentimientos, sólo que manipuló de tal forma la última conversación que tuvimos sobre el tema, que al final quedó como que la presión me gastó una mala pasada y de lo nerviosa me puse a decir cosas que en realidad no eran verdad.

Idiota, esa excusa es más tonta que el viejo cuento de "el perro se comió mi tarea"

-Es sobre Lila- me dijo. En parte, me extrañó que lo admitiera –o sea, no sé lo que me pasa.

-Y si no sabes lo que te pasa no puedes solucionarlo¿no?- le dije –trata de poner tus ideas en orden, Cabeza de Balón¿la Señorita Perfección hizo o dijo algo que te molestara?

-No, para nada...

-¿Entonces?

-Bueno, creo que... que...

Un ruido la interrumpió. Nos miramos y luego nos dirigimos al lugar del que provenía. Ahí, en el armario, estaban los abuelos de Arnold, riéndose a más no poder.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Arnold, y fue cuando se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia -¿abuelo?

-¡Bombardeo, Tex!- gritó Gertie, y le lanzó algo a Arnold, que le cayó en plena cabeza.

Obviamente me largué a reír. Arnold me miró algo molesto y luego a sus abuelos.

-Tienes malos reflejos, Arnold- sonrió Phil –debemos trabajar eso.

-Sí, como digas, abuelo- contestó con desgana –ya me voy a la escuela.

Noté algo de aburrimiento en su voz, pero no quise tocar el tema, y lo mismo me pasó respecto a Lila, no pudimos volver a hablar al respecto... una verdadera lástima.

En el autobús me senté con mi amiga Phoebe, y ahí nos fuimos conversando sobre cualquier cosa, hasta que salió el tema de Arnold y lo que me iba a decir durante el desayuno.

-Y crees que te iba a decir algo malo de ella?- me preguntó Phoebe.

-Ni idea, pero por la cara que Arnold tenía era lo más seguro- contesté, mirando de reojo al Cabeza de Balón –el otro día los escuché discutir cuando iba entrando a la casa de huéspedes.

-¿Ah si¿sobre qué?

-Sobre mí. Lila está celosa de que yo viva en la casa de huéspedes uso días- le dije, sonriendo triunfante –si está celosa por eso, quiere decir que está insegura de su relación con Arnold¿entiendes, Phoebe?

-Claro, Helga- pude notar cierta desilusión en la voz de mi amiga -¿piensas hacer algo para que Lila y Arnold terminen?

La verdad no había pensado en esa posibilidad, y era factible que Phoebe pensara en eso porque siempre traté de arruinar sus citas... pero eso era antes de que "formalizaran" su relación. Hasta ahí llegué, y después lo que pasó en el armario...

Tomando en cuenta todas esas "señales", me di cuenta que quizás, ya debía dejar de acorralar a Arnold... o sea, si él quería a otra... tendría que aguantarlo, ya no era capaz de hacer algo para separarlo... además que no lo merece... aunque quizás ellas no lo merezcan a él.

-... No, Phoebe... no soy capaz de hacerle eso- suspiré, mirándolo a la distancia, junto con su inseparable amigo Gerald –si va a terminar, será porque no quiere a su novia...

Phoebe me sonrió.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti...- me dijo mi amiga. Le sonreí también.

-¿Y cómo vas con Gerald, eh?- le pregunté, mi amiga se sonrojó, así que me largué a reír –vamos, no tienes que avergonzarte. Te gusta¿cierto?

-Sí...

-Que bueno, amiga, me alegro por ti, porque pareciera que él siente lo mismo.

-Hola niñas.

No nos habíamos dado cuenta, de pronto Arnold y Gerald estaban frente a nosotras. Espero que no hayan escuchado nada de nuestra conversación.

-Hola- sonrió Phoebe, y la noté nerviosa. Debió ser por lo que conversábamos.

-Hoy nos juntaremos en casa de Lila para continuar con el proyecto – dijo Arnold -¿las dos pueden ir?

-Sí, Cabeza de Balón- contesté, poniéndome de pie –iremos después de la escuela.

-Vamos juntos- dijo Gerald.

Quedé mirando a la curiosa pareja. Gerald miraba bastante perdido a Phoebe, y viceversa. Debo admitir que los dos lucían bastante divertidos.

-Creo que estamos de más- dijo Arnold, tomándome la mano –ven conmigo.

Me dejé arrastrar por él, estaba demasiado emocionada por el suave contacto de su piel con la mía como para reaccionar de alguna manera... me sentía en el cielo, o caminando en un campo de flores... (toda una cursilería, lo reconozco)

-Es mejor que estén solos¿no crees?- me dijo Arnold, y aún tenía mi mano tomada.

-Sí, a veces esos dos son demasiado obvios- sonreí, y en esos momentos decidí que era mejor parar de soñar, así que separé bruscamente mi mano de la de él –no te aproveches, Arnoldo- le dije, simulando molestia, aunque por dentro estaba demasiado emocionada.

-Je, lo siento, Helga- dijo él, sonriendo levemente.

-No te pases de listo, Cabeza de Balón.

-Como digas... vamos, nos tocan clases ahora.

Nos bajamos del autobús y llegamos a la sala momentos después, ahí ya estaba Lila. Me senté inmediatamente y vi que Arnold se dirigía hacia ella. Quizás lo estaba imaginando, pero parecía que estaba molesta. No puedo creer que la Señorita Perfección esté celosa de... ¡mí!

Phoebe y Gerald llegaron justo un poco antes del profesor y ambos se veían en las nubes. Sonreí por mi amiga, al menos ella tenía más suerte que yo.

-Bien, chicos, saquen su libro...

Bastante rato después, estábamos en casa de Lila haciendo el proyecto de ciencias. Debo admitir que no fue tan malo hacer grupo con ellos, es decir, resultó que los cinco trabajábamos muy bien, a pesar que se notaba cierta tensión en el ambiente, a causa de Lila, Arnold y yo... aunque supimos disimularlo bien y avanzamos mucho.

**6 de Noviembre.**

**Viernes.**

_Quiero que me quieras como soy  
Yo quiero que me quieras porque si  
Un palacio en el espacio  
Solo para ti..._

_("Todo mi amor" – Paulina Rubio)_

Viernes... último día de la semana, día del taller de Literatura al que Phoebe me obligó a inscribirme y en la noche... ¡películas!

Por uno de los canales, a partir de las 22 horas del día viernes, pasarán las cuatro primeras películas de Freddy Krueger, y la noche del sábado las que faltaban.

Así que durante el desayuno "reservé" la televisión de la sala durante la noche. Phil y Gertie no tuvieron problema, en realidad, ni les importó.

-¿Qué vas a ver?- me preguntó Arnold.

-Van a dar las películas de Freddy Krueger, Cabeza de Balón- le contesté –y me gustan demasiado como para perdérmelas.

-Ah¿y te molesta que te acompañe?- me preguntó, sonriente –podemos preparar cabritas y bebidas y ver las películas.

-Como quieras, Arnoldo, pero los tienes que preparar tú.

-Bien.

Por dentro, sólo me repetía una y otra vez "disimula"... ¿disimular qué¡pues la alegría que sentía porque Arnold y yo podríamos ver casi toda la noche películas!. Deseaba saltar en una pata, pero obviamente no se notó... aunque claro, para controlarme tuve que golpearme en la cara, pero en fin...

Phoebe notó perfectamente que "algo" había pasado conmigo esa mañana, creo que me vio demasiado relajada.

-¿Qué te hizo Mantecado para que tengas esa cara?- me preguntó mi amiga, sonriendo pícara.

-Pues nada, pero en la noche veremos las películas de Freddy Krueger juntos- contesté, y estoy segura que mi cara lucía igual que una boba.

-¿Freddy Krueger?, esa no es película como para una cita.

-Peor es nada, Phoebe... además, esas películas me gustan.

Esa era una buena excusa... "esas películas me gustan"... películas que a la Señorita Perfección les da miedo y que por eso nunca vería (no fuera que Freddy se le apareciera en sueños, jajaja)

En fin, todo ese día fue demasiado normal para mi gusto, al menos durante las clases. De vez en cuando, al sentirme aburrida, le lancé uno que otro papel a Arnold en la cabeza. Extrañamente en ningún momento se volvió molesto a mirarme. Quizás ya se había acostumbrado (digo, después de tantos años...)

Lo que sí noté algo raro, fue que entre Arnold y Lila no hubo mucha comunicación. Es decir, cuando empezaron, pasaban gran parte del tiempo juntos, Gerald los acompañaba de vez en cuando, pero ahora...

Bueno, no son mis asuntos, así que... me da igual (ni yo me la creo)

Tengo que admitirlo, lo mejor de los días viernes es el taller de Literatura, en donde hay tantos reprimidos emocionales... como yo.

-¡Hola, Geraldine!

-¡No me llames así!- corté al que se atrevía a decirme de esa forma, a cambio de eso, él se largó a reír –no tienes idea cuánto te odio.

-Sí, seguro, Geraldine

El desgraciado se sentó al lado mío y sacó una manzana. Su buen humor era tan notorio como mis ganas de golpearlo.

-¿Cómo vas?- me preguntó, mientras comenzaba a comer.

-Bien... ¿Sabes?, he estado pensando mucho...

-¿Ah si?- me preguntó interesado.

-Sí, y decidí que si me vuelves a decir Geraldine te voy a partir la cara¿oíste, desagraciado?

-Por supuesto, Geraldine...

No, no había caso...

-El otro día leí que molestar a una persona es la manera que algunos tienen de descargar su frustración...- dije, sólo por no rendirme en el enfrentamiento con él.

-Y tú eres una viva muestra de ello...

Me ganó... ¡el desgraciado me ganó!

Gastón Henríquez... uno más que sabe mi secreto respecto a Arnold, sólo porque la casualidad estuvo de su parte. Una tarde que estaba con él mi relicario se cayó, y él vio la fotografía... y supo todo. Como me dijo que iba a interrogar al chico de la foto, no me quedó otra que contarle... con el dolor de mi alma.

Él sabe que los poemas que escribo son para Arnold... lo mismo que los suspiros que suelto cuando escuchamos los poemas que el profesor lee durante los talleres...

-Hum... ahí viene el profesor, con qué cosa saldrá hoy...

El profesor en sí era perfecto... alto, cabello y ojos negros, el prototipo perfecto para cualquier mujer... comprensivo, todo un caballero, inteligente y sonrisa cautivadora.

¡Ejem!, creo que me estoy desviando un poco.

-¿Hicieron lo que les encargué?- nos preguntó, a coro los alumnos contestamos que sí –bien¿quién quiere empezar?

Gastón, sonriente, levantó la mano. El profesor asintió para que comenzara y se puso de pie.

-El poeta Pablo Neruda escribió "Cien sonetos de amor", de los que leí, el que más me gustó fue el número XVII, porque me acordé de una amiga que está muy enamorada... ahora se los leeré.

Supe que era por mí, así que le sonreí a mi amigo, comenzando a escuchar el soneto que había elegido para mí...

"_No te amo como si fueras rosa de sal, topacio  
o flecha de claveles que propagan el fuego:  
te amo como se aman ciertas cosas oscuras,  
secretamente, entre la sombra y el alma. _

_  
Te amo como la planta que no florece y lleva  
dentro de sí, escondida, la luz de aquellas flores,  
y gracias a tu amor vive oscuro en mi cuerpo  
el apretado aroma que ascendió de la tierra. _

_  
Te amo sin saber cómo, ni cuándo, ni de dónde,  
te amo directamente sin problemas ni orgullo:  
así te amo porque no sé amar de otra manera,  
sino así de este modo en que no soy ni eres,  
tan cerca que tu mano sobre mi pecho es mía,  
tan cerca que se cierran tus ojos con mi sueño."_

Era realmente hermoso, mientras escuchaba, me iba sintiendo más identificada...

-Oh, muy bien- dijo el profesor, sonriendo –es de verdad un lindo soneto...

El profesor continuó hablando, mientras que Gastón se sentaba y me pasaba el soneto, sonriéndome. Me gustó tanto que creo que será lo único que estará en mi diario que no sea escrito por mí.

Después de la clase de literatura, me fui a casa de Phoebe, lugar donde supuestamente estaban haciendo el proyecto de grupo; pero no, estaba equivocada. Según me dijo su madre, después de llegar de la escuela mi amiga salió con un chico moreno.

No necesité más, se notó que fue con Gerald con quien salió. No supe qué haría en esos momentos, no tenía a dónde ir, y no quería dirigirme aún a la casa de huéspedes, pero no conté con que me encontraría con...

Gastón... y Arnold...

La escena era algo así: en una banca, Gastón estaba a mi derecha y Arnold a mi izquierda. El primero estaba tan emocionado de haber conocido al Cabeza de Balón, que no dejaba de preguntarle cosas, a las que Arnold respondía algo extrañado... yo quería enterrarme... o enterrar a Gastón.

-¿De dónde sacaste a alguien así?- me preguntó Arnold, una vez que los dos caminábamos a su casa.

-Es compañero mío en el taller de literatura- contesté –es simpático, pero cada vez me convenzo más que está algo loco, apuesto que también lo notaste, a veces llega a ser obvio...

-Bueno... me extraño más por las preguntas que me hacía- me dijo –daba la impresión que era algo así como una entrevista.

-¿Ves?, por eso te dije que estaba loco- suspiré.

Llegamos cuando estaba anocheciendo a la casa, y como no faltaba mucho para el inicio de las películas, Arnold comenzó a preparar lo que comeríamos mientras las viéramos. Me senté a la mesa y lo observé... a ratos con indiferencia y algo molesta (cuando él me miraba) y de manera perdida cuando me daba la espalda.

En resumen, a las 22 horas estábamos los dos sentados en la sala, con cabritas en frente de nosotros y dispuestos a ver la película "Pesadilla I"... y fue en ese momento que se me ocurrió hablar.

-¿Le contaste a Lila lo que pasó en Industrias Futuro?- le pregunté, sin quitar la vista del televisor. Pude notar que me miró confuso.

-¿Contarle?- me preguntó -¿por qué habría de contarle eso a Lila?

-Es tu novia¿no?

-Eso no tiene nada que ver...

Lo miré suspicaz, como tratando de ver la verdad a través de sus ojos. Por supuesto, que no vi nada a través de ellos, sólo confusión.

-¿Por qué crees que se lo conté?

-Porque a ella le molesta que esté viviendo acá- dije.

-Tú sabes algo más...- me dijo -¿Helga?

-Osh... los escuché discutir el otro día, y por lo que te dijo supuse que le habías contado lo que pasó ese día.

-Ah... ahora entiendo- lo miré de reojo, y la sonrisa que tenía me dio rabia –pero¿tú crees que tiene razón?

-¿Razón?

-Sí... ¿tú estás enamorada de mí?

¡Maldito Cabeza de Balón!. Esa mirada que me dio me dejó durante algunos instantes en blanco, lo mismo que su boca... ¡debo controlarme!, lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

-Arnoldo, pensé que ese tema había quedado resuelto- dije, volviendo mis ojos a la tele y pensando alguna manera de parar el tema. Se estaba poniendo algo peligroso, cuando me presionan tiendo a hablar sin pensar en las consecuencias.

-Para ti habrá quedado claro, para mí no- dijo, con actitud pensativa –recordemos... después de ese día te pregunté varias veces cuál de las dos opciones era verdad, pero siempre encontraste la manera de evadir tu respuesta.

-¿Y viene eso al caso, Cabeza de Balón?- le dije, en un intento desesperado por terminar con el tema –ya pasó el tiempo, tu novia es Lila y yo estoy tratando de ver a Freddy Krueger. Corta el tema¿quieres, Arnoldo?

-Como digas, Ge...

-No te atrevas.

Soltó una pequeña risita. A veces suelo meter la pata iniciando temas de conversación con los cuales salgo perdiendo. Al menos me salvé otra vez de decirle lo que siento, y eso era bueno...

¿O no?

_Ya me quedan tan pocos caminos  
y aunque pueda parecerte un desatino  
no quisiera yo morirme sin tener  
algo contigo..._

_("Algo contigo" – Vicentico)_

_---------------------------------_

**Notas finales:**

Primero, quiero reiterar lo que Gastón "dijo": lo que el joven recién nombrado leyó, es el Soneto XVII de Pablo Neruda. Les seré sincera, no me gusta mucho la poesía, pero creo que es algo fundamental dentro de la vida de Helga, por lo que algo tenía que poner en el fic respecto a eso, y como no quería calentarme la cabeza escribiendo algo, preferí que la "actividad" del día fuera le lectura de un poema a elección de los asistentes al taller, así me ahorro problemas :P

Otra cosa (la verdad me da algo de vergüenza comentarlo). Quiero pedirles disculpas por los múltiples errores que he tenido tanto en este fic como en el otro de Arnold ("Lección de vida"). No tengo idea qué me pasa, nunca suelo cometer tantos errores, sobre todo porque soy bastante autocrítica en ese sentido, pero en fin... no quería comentarlo pero he estado algo enferma, así que una de esas es un "efecto secundario" de las pastillas que estoy tomando, vaya a saber uno...

Lo que sí, les prometo que me fijaré más de ahora en adelante.

¡Hasta luego! (más o menos dos semanas, que es lo que duran mis vacaciones XD)


	4. Capítulo IV

**IV. 7 de Noviembre.**

**Sábado.**

_Sueño que me vas a esperar  
vos sos lo único que me importa  
vuelvo por tu amor cada vez  
y la soga nunca se corta..._

_("Estrella de mar" – Los Fabulosos Cadillacs)_

Debo admitirlo, ha sido de las mejores veladas que he tenido. Con Arnold vimos las películas comiendo cabritas y haciendo comentarios al respecto que nos hacían reír mucho... de verdad que lo pasé muy bien, nunca lo había pensado...

Como tampoco ni siquiera había imaginado que Arnold en algún momento, lograría que mis defensas bajaran tanto. Las máscaras que uso con él bajaron de una vez, justamente después que tuvimos _esa_ conversación que quedó a medias, y después de eso no pude hacer más que mostrarme tal cual soy.

Fue algo que no pude evitar, el estar así con él logró que de los nervios no actuara con él... sólo espero que no tenga consecuencias negativas, porque de verdad valió la pena, y de verdad que lo volvería a hacer, sin dudarlo.

No tengo claro en qué momento nos dormimos, al menos las películas habían terminado y habíamos decidido quedarnos a ver la siguiente que darían. Lo que no contamos, eso sí, era con el cansancio de la semana, que con suerte nos dejó ver a Freddy Krueger.

Bueno, como decía, no tengo idea en qué momento me quedé dormida, pero sí tengo muy claro cuando desperté en la mañana. Al abrir los ojos lentamente, sentía algo extraño. Supe a qué se debía al darme cuenta cómo estaba durmiendo... una frazada me cubría y a Arnold también.

El detalle interesante (e importante) era que sólo nos cubría una frazada a ambos. Al despertar, me di cuenta que dormí apoyada en el pecho de Arnold, y él lo hizo abrazándome.

A penas me di cuenta del detalle, me senté, tratando de explicarme un poco la razón de nuestra forma de dormirnos anoche. Obviamente no llegué a nada, pero eso no quitó la emoción por la cercanía en que dormimos. Lo que sí la quitó, fue el darme cuenta que Arnold estaba sonriendo.

-... ¿Estás despierto?- le pregunté, y el que abriera los ojos fue una excelente respuesta -¿de hace cuánto rato?

-Un poco antes que tú... lo suficiente para ver tu cara al despertar- me dijo, obviamente como broma, pero me sentía tan avergonzada que me enojó el comentario.

-Eres un aprovechado, Arnoldo, que feo de tu parte que hagas eso.

-No me vengas con esas, que feliz estabas durmiendo apoyada en mí.

Quise responder, pero no se me ocurrió nada, y lo que es peor, la risa de Arnold me desarmó más todavía...

-Ah, ya despertaron- Phil llegó con nosotros –los vi durmiendo tan cómodos que no quise despertarlos. ¿Cómo estuvo la velada?

-Muy entretenida- contestó Arnold –yo no me quejo.

-Yo tampoco- murmuré, y me puse de pie –voy a... mi cuarto...

Quería escabullirme de ahí, escapar. No quería seguir viendo frente mío el rostro sonriente y burlesco que tenía él en esos momentos.

-El desayuno se está preparando, no demores mucho.

-Sí.

Fue muy notorio que estaba huyendo de ahí, pero a esas alturas me da exactamente igual, de verdad. Era eso o ver la cara de Arnoldo... con esa sonrisa que lo hace irresistible... ¡qué suerte tiene Lila!

En fin, para el desayuno tuve que armarme de valor. Los abuelos de Arnold me miraban divertidos, podía sentir sus ojos sobre mí a cada momento. Quería que la tierra me tragara, literalmente.

Para mi suerte, Phoebe me invitó a almorzar, así que tan pronto terminé, me bañé y fui a casa de mi amiga. Mientras iba saliendo, escuché a Arnold decir que iría a buscar a Gerald, ya que pasaría el día con él.

Con Phoebe nos encerramos en su cuarto a conversar. Debo admitir que me dio rabia cuando se rió, mientras le contaba la manera en que desperté esa mañana.

-¡No te rías, Phoebe!- gruñí –no es gracioso. Los abuelos de Arnold nos vieron y nos taparon con una frazada. ¡Qué vergüenza!, de verdad no sabía dónde meterme.

-Helga- me dijo mi amiga –por más que pienso no puedo imaginar cómo terminaste durmiendo de esa forma con él... ¡como si fueran novios!

-Vamos, Phoebe, no digas esas cosas- estoy segura que enrojecí de la vergüenza –la novia de Arnold es Lila, aunque no me guste.

-... Sí, pero...

¿Pero?. Al escucharlo me volví inmediatamente hacia ella, creo que con cara de esperanza demasiado marcada. Phoebe se rió de mí (otra vez)

-¿Pero, Phoebe?- la apuré, sentía que la impaciencia me comía.

-Gerald me dijo que las cosas entre ellos no están muy bien- dijo mi amiga –es decir... al parecer ninguno de los dos está seguro acerca de sus sentimientos.

-¿Ninguno?

-Eso fue lo que Gerald me dijo- se encogió de hombros –al menos puedo asegurar que eso le ocurre a Arnold, de Lila no lo sé, ya sabes, Gerald no tendría por qué enterarse.

"No te alegres de la desgracia ajena" me dije, pero sentía perfectamente que la sonrisa se estaba formando en mi cara "vamos, Helga, no te tienes que alegrar por el sufrimiento ajeno, puede que Lila sufra... y aunque te caiga como dolor de estómago, no lo merece..."

Seamos sinceros, ningún sermón iba a convencerme que quitara esa sonrisa boba que cruzaba mi rostros esos momentos. De verdad, no me alegraba que Lila sufriera, me alegraba la posibilidad que el Cabeza de Balón pudiera fijarse en mí, ahora que definitivamente terminó por desilusionarse de la Señorita Perfección... bueno, es lindo soñar, ¿no?

-Quizás como ahora estás viviendo con él puede que te conozca más- dijo Phoebe –es decir, que no creo que estés todo el día mostrándote agresiva con él, debes tener algún límite.

-Bueno, creo que no es correcto que lo moleste con los abuelos presente- dije –al menos por respeto a ellos... sí, puede que tengas razón. Como sea, hoy es la continuación de las películas de Freddy y no estoy segura que quiera verlas conmigo.

-¿Por qué?

-Por lo de ayer... eso que despertamos abrazados.

-Nah, en mi humilde opinión, yo creo que sí va a querer... ambas lo conocemos, no suele asustarse con cosas así.

-¿Asustarse?, gracias, Phoebe.

Noté que mi amiga miraba con cierto "nerviosismo" el reloj, lo que llamó bastante mi atención.

-¿Pasa algo?- le pregunté, se puso colorada -¿tienes que salir a alguna parte?

-Eh... ah... bueno, yo... ejem, sí...

-Phoebe...

-Me iba a juntar con Gerald- Phoebe como que se escondió en su asiento, mientras yo comenzaba a reír de lo más divertida por la vergüenza que le causaba la situación (la venganza es dulce)

-¿A qué hora?

-A las cinco, en el parque- contestó mi amiga.

Eran las cuatro y media, y ahí comprendí el nerviosismo de Phoebe. No quería llegar tarde con Gerald, pero tampoco quería darme la cortada y echarme para poder ir.

-Bueno, ya casi es hora- sonreí –vamos, te iré a dejar al parque y después me iré a... bueno, donde sea.

Phoebe rió un poco con mi comentario, y salió de su casa junto conmigo. Nos fuimos caminando lo más lento posible, para no llegar muy temprano ni tampoco muy tarde. Al llegar al parque, faltaban pocos minutos para las cinco.

-Amiga, que te vaya bien con tú enamorado- le dije, guiñándole un ojo.

-Adiós, Helga- murmuró Phoebe, visiblemente avergonzada.

Para mi sorpresa, Arnold estaba en la salida del parque. La verdad no noté su presencia, sólo lo hice cuando él se acercó a mí.

-¿También abandonada por tu amiga, Helga?- me preguntó, divertido.

-Al menos no soy la única- sonreí, mientras ponía mis manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

-¿Qué harás ahora?

-Nada- contesté –creo que iré a la casa de huéspedes.

-¿Veremos hoy en la noche a Freddy Krueger?

En parte me sorprendió su pregunta. Era verdad que se suponía que no habían problemas entre nosotros, pero igual me sentía muy avergonzada por lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-... Claro, es imperdible.

-En ese caso, te invito a que vamos a la tienda a buscar qué podríamos comer... ¿te gustaría que comiéramos pizza?

-Sí, puede ser...

Y, al igual que la noche anterior, a las 22 horas nos sentamos en la sala a ver televisión, en frente de nosotros había una riza pizza y sendos vasos de soda.

Estábamos listos para una nueva velada junto a Freddy Krueger.

**8 de Noviembre.**

**Domingo.**

_I wanna fall from the stars  
Straight into your arms  
I, I feel you  
I hope you comprehend_

_("Stars" – Simply Red)_

-Helga... ¡Helga Pataki!

Me di vuelta en la cama, francamente no quería despertar, así que ignoré la voz que me hablaba y continué con los ojos cerrados, tratando de dormir. Eso duró hasta que la persona con voz femenina comenzó a moverme sin mucha sutileza.

-¡Helga!

-¡Ya!- grité, sentándome molesta -¿¡Qué demonios pasa!?

Phoebe me miraba entre divertida, aburrida y cansada... esperó hasta que me volviera a acostar para comenzar a hablar.

-Helga, es muy tarde...

-Ajá...- murmuré, con deseos de volver a cerrar los ojos.

-Y si no recuerdas, hoy nos juntaríamos a terminar el proyecto de ciencias, pero extrañamente ni tú ni Arnold llegaron... ¿me equivoco al pensar que la culpa es de un tipo llamado Freddy Krueger?

-Demonios...- murmuré, volviéndome a sentar –lo olvidé, lo siento, Phoebe- mis ojos me picaban de sueño –quiero dormir...

-Es obvio si te amaneces viendo a un maniático por televisión- me retó mi amiga.

-Ajá, como digas, Phoebe...- tenía serias intenciones de acostarme y seguir durmiendo, pero Phoebe se dio cuenta y no me dejó -... ¿qué quieres?

-Que te levantes, para que terminemos hoy y lo presentemos mañana en la feria de ciencias- contestó, quitando las mantas de la cama.

No me quedó otra que levantarme, mi amiga tenía razón, lo mejor era salir temprano de ese proyecto y así no tener que ver TODO el día a la Señorita Perfección. Un punto a favor.

Me bañé muy rápido y en un rato estaba lista. Cuando vi la cara que Arnold tenía, me di cuenta que estaba en la misma situación que yo, pero a él lo fue a despertar Gerald.

Después de un desayuno también rápido nos pusimos a trabajar y a pesar de estar con mucho sueño, pude hacer la parte que me tocaba. Lo único malo, es que contrario a lo que pensaba, sí estuvimos casi todo el día terminando el proyecto. Trabajamos de corrido (salvo cuando comíamos), hasta que Phil me dijo que tenía teléfono.

-¿Si?

-¡Hola, hermanita bebé!- esa voz chillona sólo me hizo suspirar con cierta lástima, por mí.

-Olga... ¿cómo estás?

-Muy bien. Te voy a ser sincera, hermanita bebé, estaba esperando que vinieras con papi y mami, una oportunidad así no se da todos los días.

-... ¿De qué me hablas?- lo admito, eso de la "oportunidad" me pareció de lo más extraño –no entiendo a qué te refieres, Olga.

-Oh, lo siento, ya no puedo contarte porque será una sorpresa- me contestó Olga, y por su voz la noté feliz -¿cómo te ha ido con el tema de vivir en esa pensión?

-Muy bien, todos son muy agradables- contesté, y definitivamente no podía sacar eso de la "sorpresa" de mi cabeza –lo paso bien.

-Ah, y además no se debe olvidar un detalle muy importante- me dijo, con voz melosa –está ahí el chico con Cabeza de Balón, ¿cierto?

Traté de hablar, pero la voz no me salió (al menos en un primer momento). Eso no fue tan malo porque Arnold y Lila estaban cerca de mí.

-No se de qué hablas- dije, con voz neutral –o estás loca o estás inventando.

-Entiendo que no me quieras contar, hermanita bebé, nunca me has querido decir tus secretos- genial, ahora a aguantar los reproches de Olga –pero yo te conozco, más de lo que piensas, y sé que tú estás... enamorada de ese chico compañero tuyo, hasta vi el altar que le tenías.

¡No!. Ahora entiendo. La desgraciada de Olga revisaba mis cosas cuando yo no estaba en casa, y como siempre que ella está me invento lugares para ir, no se le hacía difícil hacerlo.

-Revisaste mis cosas- dije, aguantándome la rabia que comencé a sentir. ¡Ese era mi espacio personal y ella lo invadió!

-No, no lo hice- contestó, y admito que me sorprendió. Quizás deba creerle, Olga no suele mentir con eso –sólo una vez buscaba algo y me encontré con tú altar, y justamente había un papel escrito con su...

-Ya, Olga, no necesito explicaciones- la corté, cansada –me tengo que ir, estoy haciendo un trabajo con unos amigos.

-Bien. Papi, mami y yo te mandamos saludos- me dijo, con voz melosa –espero que pueda verte pronto, aunque la verdad, te sorprenderás cuando me veas...

No voy a mentir, de toda la conversación que tuve con Olga lo único que me dejó intrigada fue lo de la "sorpresa" que tenían. Eso sonaba demasiado sospechoso, al menos viniendo de Bob y Miriam.

Quizás era una mentira de Olga, demás que sí. La verdad, lo esperaba...

Ya, por fin ese día pudimos terminar el proyecto, así que se podría decir que por fin me saqué un peso de encima, ya que no tendría que volver a trabajar con Arnold y Lila, al menos los tres juntos, porque trabajar con él (solos) no me molesta para nada.

-¿Cómo está tu familia?- me preguntó Phoebe, estábamos solas en el cuarto.

-Bien. Ya sabes, ellos son felices estando solos- respondí, mientras jugaba con una pelotita, tirándola hacia arriba una y otra vez –así que se podría decir que están en su salsa.

-¿Y por qué te noto preocupada, Helga?- me preguntó Phoebe y pude notar perfectamente su rostro suspicaz mirándome. Dejé de jugar con la pelotita y la miré.

-No sé... Olga me habló de una sorpresita, y eso me dejó algo... preocupada.

-¿Por qué?

-No sé... ya sabes cómo son ellos- contesté –no me fío mucho de su juicio, menos si están los tres juntos.

-Quizás estás exagerando- replicó ella, riendo un poco.

-Espero que así sea, Phoebe, de verdad lo espero...

-Helga, deja de decir eso... estoy segura que piensas así porque viene de ellos- la miré confusa, así que trató de explicarse –ya sabes, tú no confías mucho en tu familia, por lo que cualquier cosa que digan o hagan ellos vas a tratar de encontrarle una trampa.

No era necesario admitirle a mi amiga que tenía mucha razón. Y considero que de verdad es lamentable que ocurra eso, pero no puedo evitarlo, es una clara consecuencia de la poca atención que me brindaron desde niña. Sé que no es culpa mía, así que evito sentirme culpable, porque los únicos culpables son ellos.

-¿Ves que no me equivoco?

-No lo estoy negando, Phoebe- suspiré –las dos sabemos que tienes mucha razón, pero... no sé, es triste sentirse así, ¿no?, o sea, es tú familia, en lo normal deberías confiar ciegamente en ellos y ellos te deberían proteger de todo...

Ella no me contestó, ni tampoco quise mirarla. Sabía que me iba a encontrar con una mirada de tristeza que seguramente me iba a romper el corazón... y no estaba para eso.

-Bueno, mejor cambiemos de tema- dije, tratando de sonar animada –estaba pensando que podríamos ir al cine, hay una película muy buena...

-¿Por qué no vas con Arnold?- me interrumpió Phoebe, sonriendo con picardía. Supongo que la quedé mirando con cara de tonta, porque se largó a reír muy divertida –vamos, tienes cara como si te hubiera dicho que te casaras con él.

-No son graciosas tus bromas, Phoebe- dije, volviendo a jugar con la pelotita, en un intento de ocultar lo perturbada que me sentí –sólo sabes que no me gusta que bromees con eso.

-No estoy bromeando- sonrió mi amiga, la quedé mirando –no tiene nada de malo, Helga, sólo irán al cine.

-¿Te recuerdo que tiene novia para ir al cine?

-sí, pero a ella no le gusta el tipo de películas que Arnold acostumbra a ver con Gerald, puedes agarrarte de eso e ir con él.

-... No... no creo que...- comencé a balbucear, obviamente demasiado nerviosa.

-Lo podemos hacer de manera encubierta- me interrumpió Phoebe, sonriendo –como una casualidad, llegar a la misma función que ellos por esas cosas del destino y, para no tener que hacer más fila, los invitamos a ponerse con nosotras.

La idea no sonaba mal, y creo que Phoebe se dio cuenta que me gustaba al ver la sonrisa que se formaba de a poco en mi rostro.

_Y como un lobo_

_voy detrás de ti  
paso a paso_

_tu huella he de seguir_

_("Como un lobo" – Miguel Bosé)_

**Hola!!, ¿cómo están?**

**Sé que a estas alturas las excusas no valen y todo eso, pero quiero que sepan que si no escribo, no es porque no quiera (ni tampoco se debe a una crisis de inspiración :P), sino que volví a clases a cursar mi tercer semestre, y de verdad que me han dado duro, al punto que mis ratos libres me tiro sobre la cama a tratar de recuperar un poco las horas de sueño nocturnas que debo saltarme...**

**Sé que a ustedes eso no les interesa, pero les pido paciencia. No se preocupen, no dejaré esta historia a la mitad, trato de escribir lo más rápido posible para actualizar tan seguido como lo hice en el verano, durante mis vacaciones, pero creo que no podré (sin contar quea veces no me decido por una canción y ya pensar en eso me lleva un buen rato XD)**

**Les agradezco los reviews, son más ánimos que me llegan para continuar la historia. (Estaré esperando más por este cap) y me gustaría responder algunos pero ando algo apurada porque tengo que hacer unas cuantas cosas, de las que me he tratado de arrancar olímpicamente, jajajaja.**

**Muchos saludos a todos!!**


	5. Capítulo V

**V. 9 de Noviembre.**

**Lunes.**

_Soy un náufrago en un mar  
de puro sentimiento  
Tus ojos son las estrellas  
que me guiarán a puerto..._

_("Quisiera ser" – Chayanne)_

Definitivamente, uno de los días más difíciles de empezar (si es que no era el más difícil), era el día lunes. Admito que antes me gustaba, porque significaba el volver a ver al Cabeza de Balón toda una semana, después de sólo verlo un par de ocasiones los días sábado y domingo.

Pero ahora que vivo en su misma casa, admito que el lunes perdió toda su gracia, pero en fin...

El desayuno fue extrañamente silencioso, no sólo por parte de Arnold, sino también de sus abuelos. No quise ser indiscreta, por lo que preferí callar y comer nada más, metida en mis pensamientos.

-Arnold- dijo Phil de pronto, llamando la atención de los dos -¿a qué hora llegarás hoy?

-No lo sé- contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros –hoy en la tarde saldré con Lila...

Pinchazo... eso fue lo que sentí dentro de mí cuando lo escuché decir esas palabras. Lo miré unos momentos más y luego soltando un leve suspiro, bajé la mirada. Ya no tenía ganas de verlo.

Me siento, de pronto, terriblemente cansada.

Estaba demasiado silencioso. En lo normal, intentaría por todos los medios sacarme algo de conversación, pero no, hoy estaba terriblemente callado, meditativo. Parecía que hasta una mosca lo hacía pensar. Estando con Gertie y Phil su silencio no me molestaba del todo, pero una vez que los dos estuvimos solos, esperando el autobús para ir a la escuela, se me hacía demasiado incómoda la situación.

-¿Sucede algo?- le pregunté, sin poder aguantar.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque prácticamente hoy te las has pasado metido en tus pensamientos- contesté, tratando de sonar dura y que no notara que estaba preocupada porque algo le pasara –es algo incómodo estar con una persona que no dice palabra.

Pude notar que su mirada se endureció algo, pero no quise sentirme intimidada. Si él tenía problemas con algo, NO era mi culpa, por lo que no tenía que desquitarse conmigo.

Algo me iba a responder, cuando llegó el autobús y se detuvo en frente de nosotros. Como todos los días, y aún con su mala cara, me dejó pasar primero, como buen caballero que es. Y a pesar del gesto, algo dentro de mí no se sentía del todo bien, y Phoebe lo notó cuando me senté al lado de ella... no quiero ni imaginarme la cara que debí tener.

-¿Te pasó algo?- me preguntó -¿llamó Olga y te dijo que la sorpresa era que te ibas a vivir con ella?

El chiste (y de verdad espero que lo sea) no causó mucho efecto en mí. Ni siquiera me había acordado de Olga o de mis padres en esos momentos. Phebe me miró más seria.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-Nada- contesté luego, tratando de sonar normal -¿qué te hace pensar que necesariamente me tiene que pasar algo?- le pregunté después, y aunque no necesitaba respuesta, mi amiga igual me la dio.

-La cara que andas trayendo- me contestó –es la primera vez que te veo tan desanimada desde que estás viviendo con Mantecado.

¿Acaso soy tan obvia?. Y creo que lo soy más porque a penas Phoebe dijo eso, mis ojos se dirigieron inmediatamente a él, que iba sentado al lado de Lila.

-Te equivocas Phoebe- repliqué, a pesar de las obvias pruebas de que tenía razón –es Mantecado el que se levantó hoy con el pie izquierdo.

-No creo que sea sólo él.

Llegamos a la escuela, y al menos nos pasamos gran parte de la mañana presentando nuestros proyectos, así que mucho no hicimos. Para ello nos fuimos turnando para explicar de qué se trataba. Primero, Phoebe y yo, luego Gerald, Arnold y Lila.

Mientras era mi turno, no podía evitar mirarlos, y lo peor, fijamente. Phoebe de vez en cuando me pegaba uno que otro codazo, no lograba mucho, sólo la miraba feo y volvía mis ojos hacia el Cabeza de Balón y la Señorita Perfección.

-¿No crees que lucen demasiado serios?- le pregunté a Phoebe en algún momento. Definitivamente era eso lo que había llamado mi atención.

-¿Quiénes?- me preguntó mi amiga, distraída. Obviamente no podía seguir mis hilos de pensamiento -¿Helga?

-Mantecado y la Señorita Perfección- contesté, sin quitar mis ojos de ellos -¿ves lo distinto que se ven?. Antes, cuando estaban juntos, se notaba felices, pero ahora... ¡mírales, tienen una cara de aburridos que no se pueden!

-Quizás estén cansados- sugirió Phoebe, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto. Pero yo no me iba a quedar tan tranquila.

-Los días lunes nunca están cansados, Phoebe... ¡Gerald!- lo llamé con prepotencia, el otro llegó conmigo con el rostro aburrido –cúbreme un rato, necesito hacer algo.

-Si no hay de otra...- suspiró.

Ignoré el agradable comentario y tratando de disimular mi verdadero objetivo (enterarme por qué Arnold y Lila estaban así) me alejé de Gerald y Phoebe. Luego me dirigí hacia donde estaban los otros dos, a escondidas, cuidando que ellos no me vieran, tratando de simular que estaba realmente entretenida con los proyectos de mis compañeros. Hasta que por fin, después de un arduo intento, logré ubicarme cerca de ellos, en un lugar que definitivamente no iban a verme.

Esperé durante unos minutos, esperando que alguno de los dos dijera algo respecto del problema que tenían. Cuando ya iba a empezar a desesperarme, Arnold la miró, sonriendo.

Esos ojos... la mirada que le dio, hizo que me sintiera muy mal. Podía notar tanto cariño en ella, que llegué a sentir algo de envidia por lo que ella había conseguido siendo alguien tan... ¿tonta será la palabra justa?

-Lila- dijo Arnold, con ternura y suavidad, tomando una de sus manos –creo que... cada día te quiero mucho más, y...

-Oh, Arnold...- la vi sonreír, y dentro de mí pude sentir cómo comenzaba a crecer la pena y la rabia –yo creo que nosotros...

No quise seguir escuchando, y la verdad no me importó salir de mi escondite y que ellos me vieran. Lo único que deseaba era no tener que verlos, porque si no, mis deseos de matar a alguien no serían controlados por mi fuerza de voluntad.

Salí no más, y sin importarme nada, al pasar entre Arnold y Lila me preocupé de pasarlo a llevar, aunque no sé la razón... quizás quería que notara que algo me estaba afectando... y que tenía que ver con él.

-¿Helga?- escuché decir a Arnold, confundido.

-Idiota Cabeza de Balón- murmuraba, mientras caminaba. De buen gusto le hubiera dado un golpe.

-¡Helga!- Phoebe salió a mi encuentro –la verdad eso que hiciste no fue muy inteligente, ¿sabes?

-Al diablo con eso, Phoebe- le dije, tratando de controlar el deseo que tenía de desquitarme con la primera persona con quien me encontrara –ya me cansé, de verdad que ya estoy harta de toda esta estupidez.

Arnold me miraba, confundido, al igual que muchos otros, pero sólo me interesaba él, nadie más.

-Helga- la voz de Phoebe me volvió a la realidad –quizás no deberías tomar las cosas de tan mala manera, es decir...

-Mejor no digas nada, Phoebe- la corté, ya más calmada –vamos, volvamos con el proyecto. Ah, por cierto... esto nunca pasó.

-Como digas...- suspiró resignada mi amiga.

Creo que debo poner un alto... empezar a considerar (de VERDAD) el hecho de que Arnold tiene a su dulce noviecita y yo no tengo a nadie. Considerar de una vez por todas que quizás, él no es para mí, por mucho que lo desee... que él merece... alguien mejor que yo.

-Helga...- me dijo Phoebe, cuando íbamos saliendo de la escuela –quizás te estás precipitando.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Por qué no le dices la verdad?- me dijo, y antes que pudiera seguir negando la idea, Phoebe continuó hablando –Helga, si lo haces, al menos él te dirá algo, si eres correspondida o no...

-Claro- dije con algo de ironía –igual como me lo dijo hace tres años en la azotea de Industria Futuro.

-Eran más niños- replicó Phoebe –Arnold ya maduró, será capaz de hablarte de frente para darte una respuesta, ya sea positiva o negativa.

No contesté. La verdad, emocionalmente soy un completo desastre. Hace unos días, con lo que Phil me había dicho, era capaz de jugar que seguiría esperándolo, aunque volvieran a pasar tres, cinco, hasta diez años más... pero ahora, no quiero más de eso... nada más.

-No, Phoebe, creo que es mejor dejarlo así- suspiré, pude notar que mi amiga se sorprendía –es lo mejor, para todos.

-¿Para todos o para ti?- volvió a decir Phoebe, siguiéndome –Helga, díselo, al menos podrás salir de la duda y sentirte más tranquila.

-Es que no quiero salir de la duda, Phoebe... sólo quiero olvidarme del asuntos.

Sí, lo había dicho: quería olvidar a Arnold, Lila y mi amor incondicional por él...

-Suena a que estás huyendo- me dijo Phoebe, sólo me encogí de hombros.

-Hasta mañana, Phoebe.

Sí, quizás era lo mejor.

_Me callo porque es más cómodo engañarse.  
Me callo porque ha ganado la razón al corazón..._

_("Deseos de cosas imposibles" – La oreja de Van Gogh)_

**10 de Noviembre.**

**Martes.**

El día anterior lo había meditado bien y creo que hasta ahora, mi idea iba en la misma línea: olvidarme de Arnold... intentarlo como por décima vez. Sé que lo he intentado antes, pero si no me resulta, al menos saldré de la rutina unos días (nótese el ánimo que tengo)

Lo que más me costó, fue el moño rosa. Ya no lo uso como cuando era una niña. Por sugerencia de Olga (algo bueno que tenga), ahora con él afirmo mi cabello, ya sea en una coleta, trenza o lo que sea. Así que mi primer paso fue... dejar moño en casa. Admito que pasé más de diez minutos en frente del espejo con el moño en la mano para dejarlo, pero había algo que no me dejaba.

Finalmente, aunque dentro de mí sentí un gran vacío, el moño se quedó sobre la cama... otro día intentaría dejar el relicario, no podía atrasarme más.

Lamentablemente, se me había hecho tarde para la escuela, así que a penas alcancé a desayunar... aunque no sé si se le puede llamar desayuno a un vaso con leche.

-¿Pasa algo, Helga?- me preguntó Arnold. Pude notar en sus ojos extrañeza.

-No, ¿por qué, Arnold?- pregunté de vuelta, con voz neutral.

-No... por nada...- me contestó, luego mantuvo unos momentos de silencio -¿me llamaste "Arnold"?

-Sí, así te llamas, ¿no?- le dije, sin mirarlo y sonando despreocupada, aunque por dentro todo eso me estaba doliendo –no eres Arnoldo, ni Cabeza de Balón, sólo Arnold...

No quise mirarlo, no fui capaz, aunque estaba muy consciente que él no quitaba sus ojos de mí.

-Oh, esa es una señal- dijo Gertie, dejando un plato sobre la mesa. La miré y me sonrió –no tienes idea cuántas veces lo decidí yo también.

-¿Qué cosa?- le preguntó Arnold, doblemente confundido -¿abuela?

-Nada, Arnold, sigue comiendo.

Algo contrariado le hizo caso. Pude ver que estaba molesto, aunque no sabía de qué.

En fin, supe que Phoebe no estaba de acuerdo conmigo cuando, al ver mi cabello suelto, no estaba el moño rosa. Me miró negando repetidas veces y volvió sus ojos a la calle. Me senté a su lado.

-No tienes que juzgarme- le dije, sonriendo un poco –vamos, Phoebe, no puedes ignorarme por culpa de Mantecado...

-No te estoy ignorando- replicó Phoebe, y not+e perfectamente su voz molesta –sólo estoy manifestando de manera poco sana que no estoy de acuerdo con las decisiones que has tomado.

-¿Poco sana?- sin poder evitarlo, reí un poco con las palabras de mi amiga -¿y cómo sería una manera sana?

-Decirte lo que pienso sobre esta estupidez, Helga G. Pataki- me dijo, enfrentándome –pensé que eras un poco más valiente.

Para seguir con su "extraña" conducta, se puso de pie y se sentó en otro lugar. Lo admito, estaba tan sorprendida por su actitud que no fui capaz de decirle palabra. Realmente es increíble, no peleamos por nosotras pero sí por culpa de Mantecado, realmente genial (noten mi tono irónico)

En fin, como si fuera poco, se sentó con Gerald y Arnold... como si fuera una burla. Genial, realmente genial. A veces Phoebe de verdad sabe hacer las cosas perfectas para molestarme. No me quedó otra quedarme sola sentada, con los brazos cruzados y mirando a la calle.

Las cosas en la sala de clases no mejoraron mayormente. Phoebe continuó ignorándome y yo ignoraba a Arnold... suena como algo así como una cadena de situaciones...

-Estoy aburrida...

El hecho de no estar con mi amiga en mis ratos libres, y también tratar de ignorar al Mantecado, lograron sólo una cosa: aburrimiento. De vez en cuando miraba a Phoebe desde mi lugar... tenía la misma cara de aburrimiento que yo. Decidí acercarme a ella y tratar de conversar.

-Phoebe...

-Oh, escucho una mosca...- dijo ella, mirando a su alrededor y obviamente, ignorándome.

-Phoebe, deja de comportarte como una niña- le dije, más bien le exigí.

-¿Yo como una niña?- replicó -¿y cómo vamos por casa, Helga?

Me senté en el lugar que estaba frente a ella, que justamente estaba desocupado. La quedé mirando y suspiré.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer, Phoebe?- le pregunté, volviendo a hablar del tema –si yo ya se lo dije antes, pero me salió con que lo dije porque estaba nerviosa.

-Pero tú también dejaste que él dijera esas cosas- me dijo Phoebe –muy bien pudiste negarlo o afirmarlo. Reconoce que también tienes algo de culpa por lo que pasó.

-Lo sé- murmuré –pero ya es tarde para lamentarlo, eso ya es algo que pasó, lo quiera o no... lamentablemente salí perdiendo.

-Como tantas otras veces... Helga, yo creo que si le cuentas la verdad a Arnold, independiente de la respuesta que recibas, te vas a sentir mucho mejor, porque por fin vas a quitarte un peso de la espalda que cada vez te ayuda menor, y te hace mucho sufrir.

-Es que...- lo busqué con la mirada, conversaba con Sid y Stinky –Phoebe, no sabía de qué manera reaccionaría si es que quiere contestarme, yo...

-Helga... ¿alguna vez has pensado en la remota posibilidad que él sepa de tus sentimientos?

-Pero él...

-No, me refiero a que sepa que tú lo quieres, a pesar que se lo negaste ese día.

Me quedé boquiabierta. Aunque una que otra vez la idea pasó por mi cabeza, nunca tuvo sus frutos. ¿La razón?, simplemente porque una parte de mí se siente más segura pensando que el Cabeza ed Balón no sabe que lo amo... sólo por eso.

-Quizás Arnold está esperando que le confirmes que lo amas...

-Ja, que buena cosa- dije con ironía –esperando con novia, qué conveniente, ¿no, Phoebe?

Estoy segura que iba a responderme algo, pero el profesor llegó. Arnold estaba sentado delante de mí, en un momento de la clase de historia dio una rápida media vuelta y dejó un papel en mi escritorio.

Lo miré, y luego al papel... y luego nuevamente a él, para volver a mirar el papel. Después lo tomé con mis manos temblorosas y leí.

"_No sé si hice algo que te enojara conmigo, pero si fue así, lo siento._

_Nunca pensé decirlo, pero se extrañan tus bolsas de papel en mi cabeza_

_Sinceramente, Arnoldo."_

No pude evitar sonreír. No tengo idea de dónde habrá sacado esa idea de escribirme el mensaje pero me divirtió, no lo niego.

No se por qué siempre logra que vuelva a pensar en él, con detalles tan pequeños como ese, un simple mensaje pidiéndome disculpas por algo que había hecho, pero que no sabía qué. Y más aún, por la firma que hizo.

Quizás la rutina que hizo eso, o quizás porque echaba de menos las cosas que hacía... no tengo idea, pero tomé ese mensaje como una forma de pedirme que todo volviera a ser normal entre nosotros, que volviera a ver a la misma Helga G. Pataki, que no paraba de molestarlo.

Medité muy bien el siguiente paso a tomar... era de suma importancia. Después que me decidí tomé el mismo papel que me dejó sobre la mesa con su mensaje, lo hice bolita y luego se lo lancé a su cabeza. Volteó a verme, y sonrió.

Creo que esa sonrisa me dejó paralizada durante un buen tiempo...

¿Por qué con él no puedo contenerme?. Pero tengo que ser fuerte, el hecho de que las cosas volvieran a ser "normales" entre nosotros, no significa que tenga que volver a mis antiguas andanzas de andar todo el tiempo pendiente de él.

-Ah, por cierto, Helga- me dijo durante la noche, en que estábamos los dos junto con Phil y Gertie jugando damas chinas.

Yo ya me había puesto de pie para ir a dormirme, de pronto me había sentido muy cansada. Lo volteé a ver a penas escuché su voz hablarme.

-¿Si?

-Creo que el moño rosa te queda muy bien... no debiste quitártelo.

Lo quedé mirando, para luego obligarme a dar media vuelta y continuar con mi camino hacia mi cuarto.

Dentro de mí una gran lucha se desataba, no sabía qué hacer...

"Mentirosa, sí lo sabes", me dijo una voz dentro de mi cabeza, y me tapé con las mantas de la cama "siempre lo has sabido..."

No quise seguir pensando. Era mejor ignorar la voz que me hablaba y continuar con mi plan de olvidarlo... sí, era lo mejor.

_¿Y como deshacerme de ti si no te tengo?  
¿Como alejarme de ti si estas tan lejos?  
El problema no fue hallarte  
El problema es olvidarte..._

_("El problema" – Ricardo Arjona)_

**--**

**Hola!!**

**Les mando un saludo a todos los que leen el fic, y un gracias por su paciencia en la espera de acutalizaciones. Sin contar, todos los comentarios que me han dejado, ¡muchísimas gracias!**

**Hasta la próxima, que espero sea lueguito )**


	6. Capítulo VI

**VI. 11 de Noviembre.**

**Miércoles.**

-Hola, buenos días...

En su saludo se notaba el sueño y el cansancio. Miré a Arnold y noté que tenía ojeras bastante marcadas y una cara de trasnochado que no se la podía.

-¿Pudiste dormir, Hombre Pequeño?- le preguntó Phil, mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

-Eh... algo- bostezó –creo que lo que conversamos anoche me dejó demasiado pensativo, abuelo.

Bu... me hubiera escuchado haber escuchado algo de esa conversación, me tinca que lo que hablaron tuvo que haber sido muy interesante, lo suficiente como para que Arnold se quedara la mayor parte de la noche pensando respecto eso.

Traté de actuar lo más natural posible durante el desayuno. Noté que Arnold sonrió cuando lo traté con los apodos que siempre le he dicho y con la misma brusquedad... ah, realmente no entiendo a algunas personas, ¿no debería alegrarse de que lo tratara bien alguna vez?. Definitivamente no entiendo a los hombres.

No, perdón... no entiendo a Arnold.

-¿Hay algún truco o algo?- le pregunté de pronto, mientras esperábamos el autobús.

-¿Truco?

-Sí. La nota de ayer, el comentario del moño y el hecho que hoy sonrieras cuando te llamé "Cabeza de Balón"- enumeré -¿hay algo que he olvidado?

-Sí- en ese momento el autobús se detuvo casi en frente de nosotros. Arnold se acercó y, antes de subir, se volteó a verme, sonriente –olvidaste el moño rosa otra vez- y subió. Me quedé unos momentos de pie, sin atinar a avanzar.

Mientras subía, recordé sin querer una frase de un poema que hacía tiempo una niña compañera mía utilizó para un análisis que hicimos en el taller de literatura... me quedó gustando tanto que lo memoricé. Caminando lo iba diciendo en un murmurllo...

_Pasaras por mi vida sin saber que pasaste.  
Pasaras en silencio por mi amor, y al pasar,  
fingiré una sonrisa, como un dulce contraste  
del dolor de quererte ... y jamás lo sabrás._

Phoebe (otra vez) estaba sentada con Gerald, así que suspirando me dirigí al final del autobús y me senté. A pesar de todo, me sentía tranquila, aunque la verdad no tenía del todo claro la razón. De pronto, una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¡Geraldine, qué gusto verte un día miércoles!

-¿Gastón?- en efecto, estaba en frente mío -¿qué haces aquí?

-Tomo el transporte escolar, por supuesto – se sentó a mi lado con su frescura habitual y también su alegría tan característica -¿por qué estás tan solita?

-Digamos que mi amiga se enojó un poco conmigo y su manera de protestar es ignorándome- contesté –aún no entiendo por qué tomaste el autobús...

-Uhm... digamos que sabía que tú tendrías que viajar sola, por lo que me dije a mí mismo: "mismo, no puedes dejar que Geraldine vaya sola en el autobús, se puede aburrir"- dijo, feliz. Preferí no hacer nngún comentario -¿supiste lo que hizo el profesor del taller?

-No, ¿qué hizo?

-Eligió el poema que más le gustaba de cada uno y lo mandó a un concurse, que...

-¡¿Qué?!

Lo admito, me descontrolé, y fue tanto que todos voltearon a verme por el grito que di, pero estaba tan... ¿shockeada? Por lo que mi amigo me había dicho, que ni los miré.

-¡Repite lo que dijiste!

-Que el profesor mandó a un concurso los poemas que más le gustó de cada uno- repitió mi amigo. Miré al frente tratando de procesar lo que me dijo -¿de qué te preocupas?, al menos tienes la certeza que tus poemas son buenos, los míos son un desastre... con suerte tienen sentido y riman al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué no nos preguntó antes de hacerlo?, al menos tenemos el derecho de saberlo.

-A estas alturas poco importa, creo que el concurso fue hace un tiempo- replicó calmadamente Gastón –aunque en una de esa ganas, ¿te imaginas?, creo que el premio es una buena cantidad de dinero, además que van a hacer un libro, o algo así...

-El dinero no me interesa- dije, un poco molesta –los peomas son demasiado importantes para mícomo para mandarlos a un... concurso. ¡Ay no!, no puedo creerlo- escondí mi cara entre mis manos, Gastón se largó a reír feliz de la vida.

-Estás exagerando- dijo, después de burlarse de mí un buen rato –tómalo de esta manera: puedes probar la calidad de tus escritos, lo que no es malo.

Lo miré resignada. La verdad es que a esas alturas ya poco me interesaba lo bueno que pudiera tener mandar mis poemas a un concurs. Pero ya que, ya estaba hecho.

En esos momentos llegamos a la escuela. Gastón abrió su mochila y me dio una barra de chocolate.

-Para endulzar tú vida- me dijo, guiñándome el ojo. Sonreí, me estaban pasando demasiadas cosas y definitivamente necesitaba algo para "endulzar" mi vida -¡Hola, Arnold!, ¿cómo vas?

-Muy bien, Gastón, gracias- contestó divertido el Cabeza de Balón -¿y tú?

-Bien, salvo que mi hermano se enojó conmigo hoy y no quiso traerme a la escuela. Puede ser un verdadero desgraciado- suspiró, con aire dramático -¿qué se puede esperar de los hermanos mayores, eh?

-Dímelo a mí- murmuré. Arnold me miró sonriendo.

Las clases se pasaron volando, y yo me las pasé comiendo el chocolate que Gastón me había dado durante la mañana. Arnold se había sentado en frenté mío, y la mayor parte de mi atención se centraba en él... la segunda parte del poema volvió a mi cabeza, y con la misma melancolía de antes, lo recité muy bajito...

_Soñare con el nácar virginal de tu frente;  
soñare con tus ojos de esmeraldas de mar;  
soñare con tus labios desesperadamente;  
soñare con tus besos ... y jamás lo sabrás._

Durante el almuerzo pasó algo bien interesante... estaba sentada con la comida al frente, sin hambre (por culpa del chocolate) y sola, ya que Phoebe continuaba molesta conmigo (ya al menos no me comparaba con una mosca, lo que era algo...)

-Creo que es mejor dejarlos solos, ¿no crees?

Levanté los ojos y tenía a Arnold al frente, con la bandeja del almuerzo en sus manos. Miré atrás de él y vi a Gerald y Phoebe comiendo en la misma mesa. Por momentos se me pasó por la cabeza que eso de que estaba enojada no era más que una simple excusa para pasar con mi "novio"

-No quería hacer mal tercio- sonrió Arnold -¿puedo sentarme contigo, Helga?

-¿Y tú no tienes a Lila para comer con ella?- dije, con mal humor. Creo que la soledad y tanto pensar me puso de malas.

-Eh... está con Rhonda- contestó él, lo noté algo incómodo -¿puedo?- preguntó, mientras se sentaba en frente mío.

-Ya lo hiciste- suspiré.

-No te noto muy animada- me dijo, mientras comenzaba a comer.

-Nah, estoy bien- contesté.

-¿Segura?, desde hace días que te noto extraña, Helga...

-Te digo que no es nada- contesté bruscamente.Arold me conocía, ya a esas alturas sabe que presionándome un poco suelto todo lo que me ocurre, por eso es mejor evadir el tema... aunque conociéndolo, no creo que se rinda muy fácil.

-Si no quieres contarme, lo entiendo- me dijo –pero tú sabes que si necesitas algo, voy a hacer lo posible por ayudarte.

¡Tonto Cabeza de Balón!, lo que necesito es a él, pero el muy tarado prefiere hacerse el tonto y no considerarlo una posibilidad.

Quizás Phoebe tiene razón... ¿qué pierdo con intentarlo?. Al menos ahora sé que es más maduro, y que en vez de hacer que me arrepienta de mis palabras, me contestará sinceramente.

Uf, con el solo hecho de pensar en declararme otra vez mi corazón comienza a latir más rápido. Vamos, Helga G. Pataki, no es muy difícil, ya lo hiciste una vez, en esos años eras una niña; ahora estás más grande, más madura.

-Arnold, yo...

-Arnold- la voz de Lila se mezcló con la mía, y pude ver que la atención de él volvía a la pelirroja.

Apreté con rabia los cubiertos, mientras que ellos entablaban una pequeña conversación y ella terminaba por sentarse con nosotros. Sin querer otra frase salió de mis labios, pero ellos estaban tan concertrados en ellos, que por suerte, no me escucharon.

_Quizás pases con otro que te diga al oído  
esas frases que nadie como yo te dirá;  
y, ahogando para siempre mi amor inadvertido,  
te amare más que nunca ... y jamás lo sabrás._

-Helga, ayer hablé con Olga- comentó Lila, sonriendo. Creo que yo no pude hacer el mismo gesto –me ha contado que está muy feliz.

-¿Ah si?- la ironía no la pude evitar, creo que tengo demasiada rabia contenida –entonces las dos hermanitas Pataki están igual de felices. Ahora los dejo, porque ya terminé de comer.

-Helga, casi no probaste tú comida- dijo Arnold.

-Lo sé, Cabeza de Balón- gruñí –si quieres hecharle la culpa a alguien, es de Gastón, que anda regalando chicolates para "endulzar la vida" que otros se encargan de arruinar.

Sin proponérmelo, al decir "otros" miré fijamente a Arnold, el cual me miró bastante confundido. Con mi conocido mal humor (obviamente ocultando la tristeza que siento de hace días), dejé la bandeja. Sin querer, me volví a verlo... y estaba ahí, conversando animadamente con ella...

_Yo te amare en silencio, como algo inaccesible,  
como un sueño que nunca lograré realizar;  
y el lejano perfume de mi amor imposible  
rozará tus cabellos ... y jamás lo sabrás._

**12 de noviembre.**

**Jueves.**

Definitivamente me molesta escuchar a personas que han tenido todo relativamente fácil hablar y decir que no todo es tan malo... me molesta porque sé que tiene razón, aunque me cueste verlo.

-¿Ya estás mejor?- me preguntó Arnold esa mañana.

-¿Mejor?- le pregunté, distraída.

-Sí... continuando con la conversación de ayer al almuerzo, te he notado un poco rara.

Me encogí de hombros, sin quitar la vista de mi plato. No tenía ganas de hablar del tema, y mucho menos con él. Por suerte, comprendió el mensaje, por lo que cambió el tema de conversación... lástima que lo hizo sobre algo que tampoco deseaba hablar.

-Ayer llamó Olga.

No pude evitar el típico gesto de desagrado. Era algo ya típico, su sola mención terminaba de fastidiarme

-No deberías ser así- me dijo Arnold, me encogí de hombros –llamaba para preguntar si te hacía falta algo, le dije que no...

-Gracias, Cabeza de Balón.

-Y me dijo que muy pronto iban a volver a verse.

Momento.

-¿Volveríamos a vernos?

-Eso dijo...

Agradezco que el plato con cereal estuviera a un lado, porque mi cabeza cayó limpiamente sobre la mesa, junto con un quejido de mi parte.

-Deberías estar contenta, hace tiempo que no ves a tu hermana.

-Por favor, Arnoldo, no te hagas el tonto- lamentablemente, todo lo que me dijo terminó por dejarme con un pésimo humor –saber perfectamente que no se trata de eso, yo a Olga la quiero...

-Pero bien lejos de ti...

-Pero la quiero, ¿no?- repliqué –y aunque admito que en algunas ocasiones no me porté del todo bien con ella, es mi hermana...

-Por eso mismo, porque es tú hermana deberías tener paciencia- me interrumpió.

Sonrei amargamente. Claro, qué fácil es hablar para él, que siempre ha sido el centro de atención para todos, sobre todo sus abuelos, que fueron como sus padres.

-Tú no entiendes...- repliqué, continuando con mi desayuno y deseando que el tema se acabara de una buena vez.

-Entiendo que quizás estás siendo un poco injusta con ella.

-¿Injusta?, ¿¡cómo voy a ser injusta con una persona que lo único que hace es hacerme sentir miserable!?- le dije, aunque casi le grité, él me miró confuso –tú no sabes lo que es vivir con ellos, Arnold, ni te lo imaginas, y si crees que soy tan injusta con ellos me encantaría que un sólo día estuvieras en mis zapatos, para que entendieras que nada que viene de ellos valen la maldita pena.

Aunque mi idea no era terminar de esa manera con el desayuno, se me había quitado el hambre y ya no deseaba seguir hablando, así que me puse de pie y dejé solo a Arnold. Además, no quería que me viera así...

No entiendo qué me pasa últimamente, pero todo lo que tiene que ver con mi familia me está afectando más de lo normal, haciendo que me deprima bastante seguido. Quizás es porque estoy creciendo y en la parte emocional estoy hecha un completo desastre... o quizás todo ese muro que puse en frente de mí para protegerme del dolor que los demás me causaban, se estaba cayendo a pedazos y yo no me daba cuenta.

Vine a ver a Arnold otra vez cuando salimos a tomar el autobús para la escuela, pero no conversamos, los dos stábamos concentrados en nuestros pensamientos. Extrañamente, ese día Phoebe se sentó al lado mío, y al ver que me sonreía, comprendí que todo estaba arreglado. También me encontré con Gastón.

-No te veo muy animada- me dijo él, después de conversar unos minutos –no me has querido golpear por decirte Geraldine, y esa es mala señal.

-Los ánimos no andan buenos hoy.

-Ah... bueno, hoy no tengo chocolates para endulzarte la vida, pero... ¡ah, ya sé!

Se lanzó sobre mí y me dio de esos abrazos que te mueven hasta el último pelo. Tardé unos momentos en decidirme qué hacer, y luego sonriendo también lo abracé. Me sentí extraña, extraña y conmovida. Definitivamente, Gastón era la persona más impredecible que he conocido.

-Gracias.

-Cuando quieras- contestó –sólo no dejes que tu Cabeza de Balón me fría en aceite hirviendo.

Lo miré confusa. Gastón me hizo un gesto y miré disimuladamente. Arnold miraba hacia nosotros con cierta seriedad, mientras a su lado Gerald parecía partirse de la risa de algo. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, él miró a otro lado.

-No quiero que vuelvas a decir algo así- le dije, aunque más sonaba a una petición –Arnold tiene novia y... está feliz con ella, por mucho que no quiera.

-Ah, ya veo por qué andas rara- me dijo Gastón, y sonrió-no deberías rendirte tan fácil, es raro verlo en ti.

-¿Raro?, no puedo hacer nada más, sólo mirar de lejos, eso desanima a cualqueira, ¿no?

Gastón me miro, y contrario a lo que esperaba, pasó uno de sus brazos por mis hombros y se acercó a mí.

-A todos nos llega nuestro momento, Geraldine- me dijo en un susurro, lo suficientemente bajo como para que Phoebe ni nadie escuchara –tú también en algún momento sentrrás esa alegría dentro de ti. Quizás con Arnold, o con cualqueir otro chico, pero cuando lo hagas, te vas a reír de estos momentos que te sentiste tan mal por algo que no valía la pena.

Sonreí a medias, también abrazando a mi amigo y esperando que todo lo que me decía fuera verdad. En serio lo deseaba con todo mi corazón.

-Gracias- volví a decirle, mientras el bus se detenía –a veces saber decir justamente lo que necesito para sentirme mejor.

Ambos bajamos así, abrazados, ante las miradas sorprendidas de algunos de mis compañeros. Endefinitiva, si Arnold era mi ángel, mi escape, tanto Phoebe como Gastón eran mi descanso, con quienes de verdad podía mostrarme tal cual soy, sin temor a que me juzguen o se burlen de mí.

Incluso, iba tan contenta con mi amgo, que no me importó que Arnold se acercara a Phoebe y comenzara a hablar con ella sobre un tema que desconocía. Me sentía segura de mis decisiones, con más deseos que nunca de seguir con mi plan de superar a Arnold.

Porque si él no quería estar conmigo, en definitiva no podía obligarlo.

Pero todo era demasiado bueno. Lo que habá "logrado" gracias a Gastón, se esfumó rápidamente con la llegada de Phoebe al salón. Estaba seria.

-¿Te pasó algo?- le pregunté, de buen humor.

-Ehm... Arnold me preguntó si tú y Gastón eran algo- contestó, y aunque pude notar su nerviosismo, lo ignoré completamente.

-Claro, somos amigos.

-No...- la miré confusa –me preguntó si ustedes eran novios.

Fruncí el cejo. Reconozcámoslo, eso era extraño, sobre todo viniendo del Cabeza de Balón. Lo miré y vi que estaba en su lugar, sin participar de la conversación de los muchachos que estaban cerca de él.

-¿Y qué le dijiste tú, Phoebe?- le pregunté a mi amiga.

-Lo mismo que me dijiste tú- se encogió de hombros –que sólo eran muy amigos, nada más.

-¿Le preguntaste por qué quería saberlo?

-Sí, pero no me dije. Gerald tampoco lo sabía, porque después le pregunté a él y se veía igual de confundido que nosotras.

-Ya...

Por unos momentos pasó por mi cabeza que quizás él podía sentirse... ¿celoso? De mi amigo, pero esa idea fue rápidamente desechada. Nada de lo que hiciera o dijera tenía que hacerme olvidar lo que deseaba, no podía desviarme... no cuando me estaba sintiendo tan segura.

Y durante las clases, divagaba... y sin darme cuenta, mi mano escribió la última parte del poema...

_Y si un día una lágrima denuncia mi tormento,  
-- el tormento infinito que te debo ocultar --  
te diré sonriente: "No es nada ... ha sido el viento".  
Me enjugaré la lágrima ... ¡y jamás lo sabrás!_

--

**Hola!!, ¿qué tal les pareció el cap?, no sé la razón, pero ha sido uno de los que más me ha gustado escribir.**

**Como se dieron cuenta, el formato de este capítulo es diferente. En vez de los trozos de canciones usé un sólo poema para todo el cap (no es muy difícil darse cuenta xD). Su nombre es "Poema del Renunciamiento" de José Ángel Buesa, y realmente me encanta. Creo que todos en algún momento nos hemos sentido en una situación así, ¿no?**

**Agradezco a todos por los comentarios que me han dejado. Me gustaría poder contestarlo pero debo ir a estudiar (o a dormir, ahí tengo que ver XD), y les adelanto que el próximo capítulo será diferente, y que pasará algo muy especial... que cambiará muchas cosas... pero mejor no les cuento, tienen que leerlo ustedes mismos.**

**Les mando muchos saludos y ánimos a todos. Espero sus comentarios y será para la próxima.**

**Vivi.**


	7. Capítulo VII

**VII. 13 de Noviembre.**

**Viernes.**

_Te he dicho en silencio  
que he caído mal, que me han disparado  
con balas cargadas de rabia y frustración  
por ser como yo soy..._

_("A veces me parece" – Ariztía)_

Tal como supuse, cuando al día siguiente le conté a Gastón la extraña actitud de Arnold, se largó a reír como si mi vida y la de él fuera una maldita comedia. No pude evitar enojarme por su burla.

-Vamos, Geraldine, no puedes negar que la situación en sí es divertida- me dijo, lo miré sin comprender a qué se refería -¡piensa!, Arnold se puso celoso de que te abrazara, obviamente.

Creo que abrí mucho mis ojos, sorprendida, por lo que Gastón comenzó a reírse más de mí. Arnold... ¿celoso?, ¡¿y de Gastón?!. Era algo que de verdad no había considerado, ¿cómo hacerlo?, si él tiene a Lila, ambos son supuestamente felices juntos.

-Geraldine, tampoco es necesario que pongas esa cara- me pidió mi amigo, al darse cuenta que estaba shockeada –los dos sabemos que de por sí la situación es muy extraña, sólo tienes que ver a Arnold... si se supone que está tan feliz con su novia, la Señorita Perfección, como le dices, ¿por qué le preguntó a Phoebe algo que no tenía nada que ver con él?, ¿cierto que es raro?- no esperó a que le contestara –o puedes negar que no le corresponde.

Iba a contestarle cuando llegó el profesor. Tenía una gran sonrisa, más grande de lo habitual (y eso ya es pedir mucho). Nos quedamos en silencio y él se puso frente a nosotros y nos miró, feliz.

-Ah, no tienen idea la sorpresa que les tengo- nos dijo, y recién ahí me di cuenta que en sus manos tenía unos sobres -¿recuerdan que hace un tiempo les mandé sus poemas a un concurso?- ninguno contestó, claro que lo recordábamos -¡ya están los resultados!

Suspiré. No era que no me interesaran los resultados, pero la verdad mucha fe no me tenía. Además...

-¡Tengo el agrado de decirles que uno de ustedes sacó el segundo lugar!- continuó hablando el profesor, mientras iba entregando los sobres a cada uno –tengo que decirles que estoy muy orgullosos de que hayan participado...

-Usted no nos avisó que participaríamos...- lo interrumpí, pude sentir algunas risas de mis compañeros.

-Esos son detalles- contestó, con toda la frescura del mundo. Creo que estaba demasiado contento como para enojarse por algo –en fin- llegó en frente de Gastón y mío –Gastón, definitivamente te va mejor en la narrativa...

-¿Entonces para qué mandó mi poema?- le preguntó mi amigo, abriendo rápidamente su sobre -¡nah!, a la otra me ponen "siga participando"

Reí un poco con el comentario de mi amgo, hasta que noté que el profesor no se movía y me miraba sonriente. Esperé unos momentos a que me dijera qué pasaba, pero no pasó nada...

-¿Cuál es la gracia?- le pregunté. Definitivamente esa actitud me ponía nerviosa.

-... Felicidades, Helga...- sonrió más aún, entregándome el sobre.

Como pocas veces, sentí que mi corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza, y antes de recibir el sobre, sentí los brazos de Gastón alrededor mío, aprisionándome... luego, todo el salón rompió en aplausos, mientras que yo trataba de ordenar mis ideas.

¿Yo segundo lugar?, ¿en un concurso nacional?, era... era...

-¡Sabía que eras la mejor!- exclamó Gastón, soltándome por fin.

-Y si sigues mejorando como lo haces- me dijo el profesor –perfectamente puedes ganar el concurso el próximo año. Bien, como hoy nos dieron tan buena noticia, les di´re que hoy el taller será en cuerta forma distinto. Por favor, pónganse de pie y con sus sillas formen un círculo.

Obedecimos. Aunque aún no sabíamos del todo bien qué era lo que el profesor quería, nos sentamos. Él se quedó de pie fuera del círculo.

-La idea de la clase de hoy es que trabajemos un poco la narrativa y revisáramos algunos autores, pero mejor haremos otra cosa. Helga, por ser la ganadora comenzarás, dirás la frase que quieras y luego tú, Gastón, buscarás otra que rime y así, uno por uno. Ya veremos qué se formará. Adelante, Helga.

Aunque en un comienzo ninguno de nosotros se vio muy entusiasmado con la actividad, al final resultó ser un chiste, porque en la "desesperación" de que nuestra frase rimara con la anterior, salía cualquier estupidez... y fue raro que la actividad terminara con un "soy ridículo y como pasto", siendo que comenzó con un "ahora me siento feliz"

Estaba atardeciendo cuando llegué a la pensión. Después del taller, y tal como lo hacemos de vez en cuando, con Gastón fuimos a tomar helado. Aunque esta vez invitó él, como "premio", según me dijo.

-¿Por qué te noto extraña?- me dijo de pronto.

-¿Extraña como?

-... No sé... o sea, ¡sacaste el segundo lugar de un concurso nacional!- exclamó, sonriente –y te veo tan campante... como si te hubieran dicho que... ganaste una galleta.

Sonreí. Creo que en parte tenía razón. Pero ni yo lo sabíam quizás me sentía hasta algo bloqueada por lo ocurrido, shockeada por haber casi ganado, por mi propia cuenta... sin la ayuda de nadie. Finalmente me encogí de hombros.

-Quizás no es tan importante...- dije, sólo por contestar cualquier cosa.

-¡Ja!, buena la broma.

Como si fuera poco, Gastón me regaló una flor, un narciso que le pidió a una señora que estaba jardineando en su casa.

No quise entrar inmediatamente a la casa, me senté en la escalinata, con el sobre en mi mano y sobre mis piernas, la flor. No se cuánto rato estuve ahí, mirando al frente de manera perdida, pensando en muchas cosas...

De pronto sentí que la puerta se abrió y no supe quién era hasta que se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí afuera?- me preguntó Arnold, mirándome. Creo que sonreí.

-Pensaba...- no tengo idea de dónde salió esa respuesta, pero en parte era verdad.

Arnold no me contestó, ni siquiera sabía si me estaba mirando o no... prefería (al menos yo) no mirarlo, quedarme metida en mis pensamientos... así al menos estaba algo más protegida del daño que él me hacía.

-¿Y esa flor?- me preguntó de pronto.

-Me la regaló Gastón- contesté, mostrándosela –me gustan los narcisos...

La verdad, no quiero interpretar de ninguna manera lo serio que se puso, creo que ni siquiera miró la flor. Era extraño.

-¿Por qué te la dio?

¿Era cosa mía o su voz se notaba molesta?. Como única respuesta le entregué el sobre que me dieron en la escuela. Esperó unos momentos y lo abrió, después leyó la carta.

-¡Helga, esto es genial!- ahora su voz se notaba genuinamente feliz... ¿quién lo entiende? -¡sacaste el segundo lugar!

Sonreí un poco, abrazando mis piernas. Sabía que era un gran premio, pero... había algo dentro de mí que me pesaba.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- Arnold se puso en frente mío. Pude ver en sus ojos preocupación y extrañeza. En parte tiene razón de ponerse así... pero era algo que no podía evitar -¿Helga?

-No lo sé... creo que aún estoy sorprendida por el resultado- murmuré, tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos –es algo que de verdad no esperaba.

-Pero lo mereces- me sonrió, creo que me sonrojé un poco –no sabía que escribías poemas.

-Para que veas... hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí.

-¿Le avisarás a tus padres?

Mis padres... Bob y Miriam... ¿les interesará un logro que no sea de Olga?

-No sé...

-Pero Helga... ¡tiene que saberlo!, apuesto que se van a poner muy contentos por lo que has logrado.

Lo miré escéptica. Vamos, estamos hablando de Bob y Miriam Pataki, unos ejemplos de padres con Olga, pero que conmigo dejan mucho qué desear.

-La verdad, Cabeza de Balón, no creo que les interese.

-No puedes decir eso, Helga, son tus padres.

Me encogí de hombros. Arnold no sabía, no entendía. A pesar que él prácticamente no conoce a sus padres, siempre ha tenido el amor de sus abuelos, e inlcuso el cariño de los otros huéspedes. En cambio yo, teniendo a mis padres conmigo ni siquiera sé si se merecen que los llame así. A pesar que soy relativamente independiente de ellos hay un momento en que ya no deseas volver a sentirte tan mal por alguien que no lo merece.

-No sé, Arnoldo, ni tengo ganas de hablar con ellos.

-Vamos, Helga, ellos tienen que saberlo- sonrió ampliamente, poniendo una de sus manos en mi brazo, tratando de convencerme (bueno, si continuaba sonriendo de esa manera, no iba a tardar en hacerlo)

-Es que...

-Apuesto que se ponen felices, sobre todo tu papá, que es de lo más competitivo.

¿Quién mejor que yo sabe eso?. Quizás Arnold tiene razón y tengo que decírselos... en una de esas hasta que sienten orgullosos de mí. Me puse de pie.

-¡Genial!- dijo Arnold, tomándome de la mano y arrastrándome al interior de la casa, hasta donde estaba el teléfono –te dejaré sola, tengo que ir a hablar con el abuelo.

Tomé el auricular y marqué. Después de unos momentos una voz muy conocida contestó.

-¿Bob?

-Ah, eres tú, Olga- dijo, el tono que noté, de decepción, hizo que me olvidara de corregir su error al decir mi nombre.

-Tengo algo importante que contarte- dije, y de pronto comencé a sentirme un poco nerviosa, aunque no se de qué -¿sabes?, particié en un concurso de poesía, y saqué el segundo lu...

-¡Oigan ahí!- su grito me interrumpió, e inmediatamente las ganas de seguir contándole se esfumaron -¡les dije que eso no iba ahí!

Sentí un leve golpe al otro lado y escuché la voz de Bob alejarse. Me sentí mal.

Muy mal.

-¿Bob?- mi voz salió temblorosa, en una clara prueba que quería ponerme a llorar.

Recién en ese momento me di cuenta de por qué no me puso tan contenta el resultado del concurso. Porque sabía que a ninguno de ellos le iba a interesar mi triunfo, que ni siquiera se iban a dar por enterados de lo que pasó. Y, al final de cuentas, ¿de qué sirve todo eso si a tus más cercanos no les importa?

-Oh, alguien dejó descolgado el teléfono- escuché del otro lado.

-Miriam...

Lo siguiente que sentí fue que colgaron el teléfono. Yo también lo hice, sintiendo cómo el nudo en la garganta iba aumentando. Preferí irme a mi cuarto, era lo mejor. Cuando pasé por la sala, pude ver cómo Phil abrazaba a Arnold y lo felicitaba.

Que suerte tienes, Cabeza de Balón.

Llegué al cuarto e inmediatamente me acosté sobre la cama, abrazando la almohada y tratando de no ponerme mucho más triste, no debía dejar que ellos tuvieran ese gusto, no lo merecían.

Era obvio que no iba a poder aguantar mucho rato.

-No llores, Helga- murmuraba, apretando los ojos y las manos, mientras sentía correr las lágrimas por mis mejillas –si lloras es porque te importa, y no es así... ¡no llores!

De pronto, escuché unos suaves golpecitos en la puerta y luego noté que la abrían lentamente. Le di la espalda a la puerta, sea quien fuera, no quería que me viera llorar.

-Helga, ¿estás despierta?- Arnold... desde el comienzo supe que era él. No me moví, sólo traté de secarme las lágrimas disimuladamente -¿Helga?

-¿Qué quieres, Cabeza de Balón?- traté, juro que traé de endurecer mi voz, que no se notara que estaba llorando... y no se qué fue lo que me traicionó, porque inmediatamente Arnold se acercó a mí y se puso en frente mío.

-¿Qué ocurre?- me preguntó -¿por qué lloras?

Sólo me dediqué a verlo a los ojos, ya no valía la pena negar lo obvio: mis ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, debido a las lágrimas. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

-Contéstame...

-Arnold...- dije, bajito –quiero estar sola... de verdad.

-Pero no estás bien... deberías estar contenta, ganaste en un concurso entre miles de jóvenes... no es algo que ocurra todos los días como para que te deprimas.

-Dime... ¿de qué sirvió si al final... a _ellos_ no les importa?, ¿de qué me voy a alegrar su por muchas cosas que haga, por mucho que logre... no les va a importar?- me senté a su lado.

Ya no valía la pnea, él me había descubierto, no importaba seguir haciéndome la fuerte en frente de él, no en ese día... no en ese momento.

-Por momentos pensé, tuve la ilusión que ellos se alegrarían, pero no. Dicen que mientras más alto vuelas, más fuerte es el golpe de la caída después.

-Pero... ¿qué dijeron cuando se lo dijiste?- me preguntó.

-Nada, si ni siquiera tuvieron la paciencia de escucharme... nada... y más encima, Bob me llamó "Olga"... lo más tonto es que no debería sentirme así, no debería afectarme tanto porque ellos siempre han sido así, pero...

Agaché mi cabeza cuando sentí que nuevamente las lágrimas volvían a caer. Como tenía el pelo suelto, éste tapó mi cara. No me di cuenta en qué momento Arnold se acercó a mí, pero de pronto sacó un mechón de mi pelo y lo puso tras mi oreja, con lentitud, ternura... lo miré... me sonreía con tristeza, quizás no entendiendo lo mal que me sentía, pero sí decidido a acompañarme.

La verdad, nunca voy a entender qué me pasó, pero de pronto comencé a sentir ese extraño sentimiento e impulso dentro de mí y, por primera vez, fui yo quien me acerqué a él y lo abracé, comenzando nuevamente a llorar.

-... Me siento tan... sola a veces...- murmuré.

En vez de contestarme, me acercó más a él...

Su cariño me reconfortó, su compañía me consoló... el calor de su cuerpo me hizo sentir tan protegida como nunca antes...

Quizás cuánto pasamos así... bien pudieron ser sólo unos segundos o más bien horas... la verdad no me importaba y, al parecer, a él tampoco.

-Helga, ncesito que me acompañes- de pronto, me separó de él con suavidad. Lo miré confusa –no es nada malo, ven conmigo... ah, pero primero ve a lavarte la cara... se supone que tienes que estar feliz.

Sonreí a medias, secando mis lágrimas. No me quedó otra que hacerle caso, y la verdad no deseaba discutir con él... así que, después de lavarme la cara volví con Arnold, que me condujo a través de la casa, llegando al comedor y, al ver lo que había, me quedé de una pieza.

¡Había una fiesta, y para mí!

Incluso, había unas letras que decían "Felicidades", un pastel, dulces... todos los presentes aplaudieron al verme llegar... los demás huéspedes, Phoebe, Gerald, Rhonda, Lila, Sheena, Harold, Syd, Stinky y... ¿Gastón?

-Esto es por tu logro- Arnold me sonrió y, tomando mi mano me llevó con todos, que me recibieron con chayas sobre la cabeza.

No puedo decir que olvidé la tristeza que tengo tan dentro de mí, pero... esto me hizo sentir demasiado bien. Nunca nadie había hecho algo así por mi, ni siquiera por mi cumpleaños, pero Arnold...

-Helga- la voz de Lila me distrajo de mi conversación con Gastón -¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Miré de reojo a mi amigo, que sin problemas me dejó ir. Ambas caminamos hacia la puerta de la casa, se estaba haciendo algo tarde y Lila había decidido irse a su casa.

-¿El Cabeza de Balón no te irá a dejar?- le pregunté con desdén.

-No, no tiene por que- la miré, confusa. Lila se ponía tranquilamente su chaqueta, pude notar una sonrisa triste en su rostro –terminamos, Helga.

-¿Qué?

¡Tranquila!. No significa nada... nada... aunque trataba de controlarme, mis piernas temblaban de nerviosismo, mi corazón parecía a punto de escaparse por mi garganta.

-Terminamos...- repitió.

-... ¿Y yo qué tengo que ver?- le pregunté, intentando desesperadamente disimular mi... ¿alegría?

-Vamos, no nos hagamos las tontas- Lila me miró inexpresiva –a pesar de todo, tú lo sigues queriendo- iba a abrir la boca para negarlo pero ella no me dejó hablar –No lo niegues, lo sé.

No me quedó otra que sonreír. Lila también lo hizo al ver mi gesto, mientras abría la puerta. Antes de irse, me volvió a mirar.

-Para que sepas- dijo ella –la relación de ambos a pesar de las palabras, no iba del todo bien... ambos estábamos algo confundidos, sobre todo él. Como sea, no des esta guerra por ganada aún... queda una última palabra.

-¿De verdad te irás sola?

-Mi papá viene por mí.

Lila se fue y me sentí extraña; por momentos no supe qué pensar. Con sus palabras me daba a entender que él había terminado con ella por mí... ¿¡por mí!?

-¿Qué te dijo?- Gastón, copuchento, se acercó a penas sintió que la puerta se cerraba.

-Arnold y Lila terminaron- le dije, Gastón me miró sorprendido.

-¿En serio?, ¿y te dijo por qué?

-No... volvamos con los demás...

Lo que Lila me dijo me dejó pensando, y bastante... pero bueno, ya tendré tiempo de pensar en eso. Poco a poco la celebración se fue acabando, los invitados se fueron a sus casas y los mismos huéspedes a sus habitaciones, yo incluida.

Ya estaba acostada, cuando de pronto tocaron la puerta. Era Arnold, que con una leve sonrisa se acercó a mí.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- me preguntó.

-Bien... muchas gracias por todo, Arnold... de verdad... hoy me has ayudado mucho.

-Yo no hice nada- replicó él, sentándose al borde de la cama –todo esto lo lograste tú, Helga... porque todos te apreciamos, y si tu familia no es capaz de ver lo buena persona que eres, los talentos que tienes... ellos se lo pierden.

Traté de sonreír, pero creo que no lo logré... preferí cerrar mis ojos y así asegurarme que de mis ojos no volverían a salir más lágrimas. Ya no quería volver a llorar ese día, no por culpa de ellos.

Sentí un leve movimiento a mi lado, y cuando abrí mis ojos, vi que Arnold se había acostado a mi lado, sobre las mantas. Traté de no mostrarle lo nerviosa que me ponía su cercanía, pero obviamente en un primer momento los malditos nervios me traicionaron. ¡No fui capaz de respirar de la impresión!, ni siquiera me salió alguna palabra de rechazo por su atrevimiento.

Aunque la verdad, ¿qué rechazo podía sentir por él?

Los dos estábamos cerca... claro, no lo suficiente como para que mi nariz tocara la suya, pero sí unos pocos centímetros separados. No se por qué, pero me acordé de Lila, pero no quise nombrarla... no vale la pena acordarse de ella en este momento tan lindo.

Me sonrió, y fue cuando me di cuenta que nada más iba a pasar ese día, ¿para qué?, hay momentos en los que lo más adecuado es no acelerar las cosas, y responder a responder a un gesto... igual al que te dieron.

Yambién sonreí, y luego cerré lentamente los ojos, aunque no deseaba que ese momento acabase, quizás era lo mejor.

Pasó un ratito, comencé a quedarme de a poco dormida, aún podía sentir que Arnold estaba al lado mío, acostado. Quizás también se estaba durmiendo...

-Tú nunca vas a estar sola, Helga- me dijo en un susurro, mientras sentía su mano sobre la mía –yo siempre estoy contigo, y lo estaré... aunque no quieras verlo.

Lo próximo que sentí fueron sus labios sobre mi frente. Traté de no moverme, ni siquiera una pequeña reacción... aunque me costó mucho reprimir un gritito de emoción.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_("Iris" – Goo Goo Dolls)_

**--**

**Hola!!**

**Sí, sé que esta vez me he demorado más de la cuenta, pero de verdad tengo una excusa decente. Como saben los que leyeron mi fic de la carta (ahí ya expliqué el tema), la semana pasada mi pc dio su último respiro, por lo que no pude terminar el capítulo hasta que no tuviera de vuelta mi compu. Lo bueno es que mi papá lo arregló muy rápido y ya está todo listo.**

**Ahora el cap... ¿les gustó?, en lo personal me gustó mucho como quedó, espero que les parezca igual.**

**Le mando saludos a los que leen el fic, estaré esperando sus comentarios : -)**


	8. Capítulo VIII

**VIII: 14 de Noviembre.**

**Sábado.**

_He dejado rastros en el camino  
solo tú, me hallarás, solo tú  
te he esperado tanto bajo la lluvia  
ya no sé, si seguir, ya no sé_

_("Mírame sólo una vez" – Los Christianes)_

No me di cuenta a qué hora Arnold se fue a su cuarto… pero la verdad, no me importaba mucho. Después de despertarme, me quedé unos minutos en la cama, mirando el techo y con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro. Lo que sucedió ayer… ah, me tiene tan feliz.

La mañana estaba fría, por entre las cortinas pude ver el cielo nublado. No daban muchas ganas de levantarse, las sábanas hacían una agradable invitación a quedarse entre ellas todo el día ahí, acostada y tranquila. Me quedé unos minutos más, hasta que tocaron la puerta. Era Gertie, que se asomó al abrir un poco.

-Helga, querida- me dijo, sonriente –con Phil tendremos que salir hoy, en la cocina está todo para que Arnold y tú desayunen y almuercen.

-Bien, gracias…

-Creo que llegaremos en la noche, algo tarde. Nos vemos, y no hagan travesuras.

-No se preocupe- sonreí por el último comentario –que les vaya bien.

Preferí levantarme. Me di una reconfortante ducha antes de ir a desayunar. Cuando llegué a la cocina, Arnold era el que estaba preparando todo para los dos.

-Buenos días- me dijo, sonriente.

-Hola- contesté, sentándome –¿a qué se debe la amabilidad?

-Digamos que hoy me levanté animoso- me contestó Arnold, sentándose al frente mío –pero a cambio, te va a tocar preparar el almuerzo.

Me encogí de hombros, para darle a entender que lo haría sin problemas. Comenzamos a comer y durante algún rato ninguno hizo algún comentario. Como empecé a sentirme algo incómoda, comencé a pensar desesperadamente en algo qué decirle.

-… Arnold… te quería agradecer por todo lo que hiciste ayer por mí- le dije, sin mirarlo –de verdad que me ayudaste, me sentía muy mal.

-Era la idea- me contestó –que olvidaras un poco tú situación y pudieras darte cuenta de cómo son las cosas en realidad- dejó pasar unos momentos en silencio –a todo esto, ¿cómo fue que te decidiste a participar en un concurso de poesía?

-La verdad, no fui yo- contesté, encogiéndome de hombros. Pude notar que me miró confuso –el profesor del taller de literatura se tomó la libertad de mandar el poema que más le gustó de cada uno al concurso, sin preguntarle a nadie. Nos vinimos a enterar un poco antes de saber los resultados.

-Ah…- Arnold rió un poco, quizás por el atrevimiento del profesor –oye, ¿y cuál es el premio?

-Ni idea… yo ni siquiera sabía la existencia del concurso… aunque es buena la pregunta…

Siendo sinceros, en esos momentos el premio me estaba importando muy poco. Deseaba hablar con Arnold sobre Lila y lo que ella me había contado la noche anterior… no me atrevía… ¿y si se sentía incómodo?, ¿y si se enojaba porque le preguntaba?

-Oye, Arnold…- era obvio que la duda me iba a ganar, pero eso no quería decir que no me pusiera nerviosa -… ¿por qué… terminaste con Lila?

Pude notar que se puso tenso, a pesar que no lo estaba mirando. En parte, me arrepentí de haberle preguntado… pero ya que, ya estaba hecho, no había vuelta atrás. Esperé paciente a que me diera alguna respuesta o de plano, me dijera que no me incumbía.

-¿Ella te lo dijo?- me preguntó, yo asentí -¿y qué más te dijo?

-Ahm… bueno, nada…- mentí.

Es que si le decía que Lila poco menos me declaró la guerra en palabras tiernuchas, ninguno de los dos podríamos volver a vernos las caras otra vez… o al menos, yo no sería capaz de mirarlo de frente durante un buen tiempo.

-Creo que…- comenzó Arnold, pensando muy bien lo que estaba diciendo, ya que se demoró bastante en elegir las siguientes palabras –ambos estamos confundidos…

-¿Ambos… o tú?

Creo que enrojeció al escuchar mi pregunta, para no ponerlo más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, continué mi desayuno con la mirada pegada al plato.

-Ahm… no sé… quizás yo- balbuceó, sonreí un poco y lo disimulé comiendo un poco de mi desayuno –no sé… con Lila hace tiempo que nuestro noviazgo dejó de ser… eh… ay, ni siquiera yo soy capaz de explicarlo.

Reí… ¡Lo siento!, es que de verdad no pude evitarlo. Mi pobre Arnold se notaba tan confundido que me pareció demasiado tierno. Me miró algo molesto (y no era para menos)

-Perdóname, no te enojes- le pedí –es que me parece extraño que estés tan inseguro, pensé que lo tuyo y lo de Lila iba en serio.

-Bueno, yo también lo pensé en algún momento, pero no te puedo decir que siempre ha sido así… en lo normal, era más la inseguridad la que dominaba…

-¿De verdad?, ¿entonces por qué estabas con Lila?

-Quizás le insistí tanto hace tiempo para que estuviéramos juntos, que cuando se dio la oportunidad, lo tomé sin pensarlo demasiado.

-Ah…

Nos quedamos en silencio. Creo que ya lo había interrogado mucho del tema, así que mejor lo dejé hasta ahí. Además, no creo que Arnold hubiera hablado más del tema, quizás con Gerald sí, pero no conmigo.

-Oye, ¿y qué haremos hoy?- me preguntó de pronto, sonriendo. En parte, me pareció extraño que cambiara tan rápido su ánimo –estamos solos, así que tenemos cierta libertad…

-No sé…- me encogí de hombros. La salida que había tenido al tema de Lila me sorprendió un poco –elige tú, te doy el honor.

-¿Quieres ir al cine?, yo invito.

Muchas ganas de ir no tenía, pero no me quedó otra que aceptar porque Arnold se puso cargante y me insistió mucho rato. Además, que tanta fue nuestra suerte, que a un poco andar comenzó a llover.

-¿Quieres que vuelva por un paraguas?- me preguntó él.

-No… es bueno mojarse de vez en cuando.

Llegamos al cine después de caminar un poco bajo la lluvia y a jugar un poco, pero no contábamos con que nuestra "mala" suerte continuaba. Sólo había una película algo romanticona. Pero aún así, él quería verla.

-¿Seguro?- le pregunté –porque si quieres ocupamos el dinero en arrendar alguna película y mejor la vemos en la casa…

-¡Hola, chicos!

Miramos con curiosidad y vimos que se nos acercaban Phoebe y Gerald. Salían del cine.

-¿Qué película veían?- les pregunté, después de saludarlos.

-La que se estrenó hoy, la romántica- contestó mi amiga, y la vi sonreír –ah, es tan linda, de verdad se las recomiendo.

Supongo que Arnold estaba igual que yo, tratando de no soltar la carcajada. Mientras Phoebe hablaba un poquito atrás de ella estaba Gerald, haciéndonos gestos como desesperado para que no la viéramos.

-… ¿Cierto que era linda, Gerald?- Phoebe volteó a verlo, y Gerald alcanzó a quedarse quieto y disimulando lo que estaba haciendo.

-Eh… claro, Phoebe, lo que digas…

Arnold y yo sonreímos, divertidos.

-Creo que mejor arrendaremos películas- me dijo Arnold -¿quieren venir?, será una tarde entretenida.

-Por mí no hay problema- dijo Phoebe, después que Gerald le consultara con la mirada.

-Vamos, entonces…

Arrendamos unas cuantas películas de terror y nos fuimos a la casa de Arnold. En el camino aproveché de contarle a Phoebe la conversación que tuvimos esa mañana los dos. Obviamente que fue en susurros, para que los otros dos no nos escucharan.

-¿Qué?, ¿terminaron?- Phoebe se veía tan impresionada como yo con la noticia. Lo miramos de reojo. Conversaba un poco más atrás de nosotras con Gerald. ¿Era cosa mía o parecían que andaban hablando de "cosas privadas" al igual que nosotras? -¿Qué te dijo Lila?

-Eso es lo más extraño- dije –porque me dio a entender que yo no tenía la guerra ganada, que no me alegrara tan rápido.

-¿Eso te dijo?, que raro… a menos que… tú fueras la razón por la que terminaron- Phoebe me miró fijamente, tanto, que llegué a ponerme nerviosa.

-¿Yo?... vamos, Phoebe, no digas tonteras. Si terminaron, fue porque no estaban seguros de sus sentimientos, yo no tengo nada que ver.

Llegamos a la pensión y entramos.

En general, fue un día bastante agradable. Vimos películas de terror mientras almorzábamos, prácticamente estuvimos solos casi todo el día, los abuelos de Arnold volvieron entrada la noche. Cenamos con ellos y luego Gerald y Phoebe se fueron a sus casas, y con Arnold nos quedamos solos otra vez.

-Fue un buen día- sonreí, cuando ya estaba levantándome para ir a dormir –lo pasé bien.

-Genial- sonrió él.

-Buenas noches, Cabeza de Balón.

-Que descanses…

La verdad, no estoy muy segura de por qué me fui a acostar, si no tenía nada de sueño. Quizás me sentía incómoda, por todas las cosas que estaban pasando.

Un momento, ¿qué era lo que estaba pasando?

Prácticamente nada. Sólo me sentía distinta con él, porque había terminado con Lila, demás que me sentía un poco más contenta porque "algo" dentro de mí se había ilusionado con eso.

Tengo que ser un poco más aterrizada, no quiero volver a sufrir tanto como antes sólo con las ilusiones que me hago. Pero es algo que no puedo evitar. Cada frase bonita, cada sonrisa, hace que me sienta un poquito más feliz.

¿Cómo no me voy a ilusionar, si el tarado de Arnold es de lo más coqueto conmigo?

-Ya, basta…

Cerré los ojos para intentar dormirme. No quería pensar más, me confundía más con tantas cosas que tengo en la cabeza, y quiero dormir tranquila.

No tengo idea cuándo me quedé dormida, pensando en él.

_Well I will go down with this ship  
And I won´t put my hands up and surrender  
_

_There will be no white flag above my door  
I´m in love and always will be_

_("White Flag" – Dido)_

**15 de Noviembre.**

**Domingo.**

Me levanté algo tarde, supongo que por ser día domingo. En fin, tuvimos un desayuno tranquilo con Phil y Gertie, que el día de hoy se veía bastante tranquila (al menos más que los demás días)

-Muchachos, necesito pedirles un favor- nos dijo de pronto ella.

-Claro- contesté -¿qué es?

-Ayer compré algunas plantas, ¿pueden ir a buscarlas hoy?- nos preguntó. Con Arnold nos miramos y asentimos –la señora Marie estará esperándolos hoy en la tarde.

-Bien, abuela.

Fuimos después de almuerzo a buscar las plantas. El día estaba nublado y tenía toda la pinta de que seguiría la lluvia de ayer. Arnold llevó un paraguas, "por si acaso", dijo.

-¿Dónde queda la tienda?- le pregunté, sólo por poner un tema entre nosotros.

-No es muy lejos- me contestó Arnold –esa señora y mi abuela son amigas de hace años, a ella fue la que vieron ayer.

-¿Y estuvieron todo el día?

-Según escuché, tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar- se encogió de hombros, sonriendo con diversión –hacía tiempo que no se juntaban.

Los dos estábamos extrañamente silenciosos ese día. En parte era extraño, no me sentía para nada incómoda por su silencio, al contrario, me sentía muy acompañada.

De pronto, unas gotitas comenzaron a caer, y Arnold, tal como había ocurrido en alguna ocasión, abriendo el paraguas se acercó a mí y me tomó del brazo, protegiéndonos a ambos.

Estuve a punto de decirle que era un exagerado pero preferí callar. No había nada de malo estar así de cerca con él, me gustaba…

-¡Mira, Helga!- me dijo de pronto, pude notar su voz muy animada -¿te acuerdas?

Levanté mis ojos y noté que estábamos frente al jardín de niños al que ambos fuimos alguna vez. Por ser día domingo, se encontraba cerrado. Arnold se acercó al ventanal.

-Ha pasado harto tiempo, ¿cierto?- me dijo -¡qué recuerdos!

-Ahm… sí…- creo que las palabras me salieron bajito, muy bajito.

Era verdad que con mi entrada al jardín me pasaron cosas muy buenas: conocí a Poebe y al mismo Arnold. Pero no puedo negar que en ese tiempo fue queme di cuenta que estaba sola.

-¿Te pasa algo?

Miré a Arnold, lo noté confundido. Creo que mi expresión había cambiado. Incluso creo que hasta me sentía un poco triste.

-Nada… vamos, hay que seguir.

Siempre que pienso en el jardín de niños trato de pensar en lo mejor de ese tiempo, pero también tengo que reconocer que no todo fue tan bueno… fue en ese lugar que comencé a esconderme de los demás, a mostrar máscaras que al final me hacían más daño a mí que al resto. Obvio, estar aparentando todo el tiempo ser alguien que no eres te va pudriendo de a poco, va haciendo que te ahogues hasta que llega un momento que no aguantas y terminas por destruirte…

Un poco antes de llegar a nuestro destino, Arnold se aburrió. Se puso en frente mío y me miró seriamente.

-¿Me vas a decir o no qué es lo que te pasa?- me dijo, o exigió, si se pensaba bien. No contesté y traté de mirar a otro lado -¿fue por algo que dije?

-No…

-¿Entonces?

-Arnold, no quiero…- comencé a hablar, pero él me interrumpió.

-Ya deja de esconderte de mí, no te sirve disimular, Helga. ¿Es que no te das cuenta que te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber que algo que puso triste?. Deja de disimular conmigo, ya no puedes.

No le contesté, no sabía qué decirle y no valía la pena negar lo que era evidente. Arnold hacía tiempo se había dado cuenta de quién era realmente. Mis máscaras ya no sirven con él.

-¡Arnold, que bueno que llegaste!- una señora de edad salió de una de las tiendas –ven, tengo listo el encargo para Gertie.

Él saludó y después de darme una mirada de "no te escaparás, después seguiremos hablando", entró a la tienda. Preferí quedarme afuera, apoyada en la pared.

Arnold salió cinco minutos después con tres maceteros a penas llevándolos. Le ayudé con uno de ellos (no me dejó llevar dos) y lentamente volvimos a la pensión. Mientras caminábamos, unos pensamientos no me dejaban en paz.

Hasta hace dos días estaba feliz de que él se acercara a mí, que fuera tan comprensivo… ¡sólo quiere conocerme, por Dios!, ya es hora de que comience a poner de mi parte también, para que todo salga bien…

-Recuerdo…- mi voz se trabó. Noté que Arnold me miraba curioso –recuerdo que el día en que entramos al jardín estaba lloviendo, estaba oscuro y hacía frío. Olga tenía clases de piano… y bueno… ella les mostraba lo que había aprendido ese día en su clase y yo estaba nerviosa porque iba a llegar tarde. Le pedí a Bob varias veces que me fuera a dejar, pero ni siquiera me escuchó- creo que una sonrisa 

amarga se formó en mi cara, no estoy del todo segura –y para qué decir Miriam, también estaba escuchando feliz a su hija… y Olga estaba demasiado ocupada recibiendo los elogios de ellos como para preocuparse de su "hermanita bebé"- inconscientemente imité la voz de ella al decir las últimas palabras.

-¿Por eso llegaste así ese día?- me preguntó Arnold –por eso estabas mojada y sucia.

-Un auto me había salpicado barro en una esquina y un perro se llevó mi almuerzo…- me quedé en silencio, pensando en todo lo anterior -¿sabes?, a veces me da miedo.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Ser así con mis hijos…- contesté –o sea… ellos no se dan cuenta, pero a veces me dan ganas de ser huérfana a estar con ellos, al menos de esa manera me sentiría sola con razón.

Arnold no me contestó, pero pude ver su rostro bastante serio. Bueno, ¿no quería que se lo contara?, ahí lo tiene.

-¿Es por eso que eres así?- me preguntó.

-¿Así cómo?

-… sí… violenta, ruda, siempre a la defensiva. Es para que no te dañen más, para evitar sufrir… algo así como que te aseguras a dar el golpe antes que recibirlo… por eso alejas a la gente de ti.

-Si las dos personas que se supone morirían por mí prácticamente les doy lo mismo, ¿qué puedo esperar del resto, eh?- le dije, dándole la razón –sé que con mi actitud alejo a los demás, pero es mejor… al menos así estoy tranquila.

-No todos somos como tus padres- ¿noté algo de enojo en su voz?, la verdad no estoy del todo segura. Quizás sentía rabia.

-Lo sé…- murmuré –pero la verdad no quiero averiguar quién me va a terminar lastimando… no es algo que entusiasme mucho, ¿no crees?

No me contestó, y no puedo negar que en parte agradecí el silencio. No me gusta hablar del tema.

Continuamos camino a la pensión. De pronto comienzo a sentir que todo lo que habíamos logrado avanzar en este tiempo habíamos estado más cercanos, comenzaba a derrumbarse… la verdad yo no deseaba eso, pero hablar de mi familia y todo lo que siento por ellos es difícil para mí… extremadamente difícil.

Porque me duele como muy pocas cosas.

Llegamos a la pensión y comencé a subir las escalinatas para entrar. No me di cuenta que Arnold se había quedado en la vereda hasta que me habló desde ahí.

-Helga…- me dijo –en parte te entiendo –lo miré confusa, no entendí a qué se refería en primer momento –eso que te protejas de los demás… es tu manera de defenderte y es comprensible- el hecho que sonriera me confundió mucho más –pero, ¿sabes?, he notado que todo eso ha ido cambiando.

-… ¿Cambiando?

-Sí… mírate, Helga, poco a poco me vas mostrando tu verdadera forma de ser, esa Helga que yo sabía que habías escondido después de entrar al jardín de niños –subió las escalinatas y se puso en frente mío. No tengo idea qué cara tenía, pero soltó una risita –no te pongas así… había olvidado decirte que me gusta mucho la Helga que estoy conociendo.

Creo que mi boca se abrió para contestarle algo, pero no salió ningún sonido de ella. La cerré, mientras Arnold entraba a la casa. Lo escuché reír.

¡¿Por qué tiene que ser así?!

… _Hazme ver  
que estar aquí  
Es un milagro que se puede compartir_

_("El Club de los Humildes" – Mecano)_

**--**

**Holas!!**

**He aquí otro cap... bueno, les informo que sacando las cuentas, deben quedar como cuatro o cinco capítulos, como mucho. Ya tengo una idea de cómo terminar el fic, aunque aún no es seguro.**

**Les quiero agradecer los comentarios que me dejan, de verdad, me suben el ego, jajaja. Y me alegra que el capítulo anterior les haya gustado, porque es mi favorito por cómo quedó. Debo reconocer, que ese capítulo lo hice para incluir en él ese trocito de la canción "Iris" de Goo Goo Dolls, que marcó una parte importante de mi vida, y siempre tuve la idea de incluirlo en alguna parte.**

**En fin, les mando saludos y espero que me dejen sus impresiones respecto al fic. Me gustaría contestar sus comentarios, pero tengo que ir a estudiar para un examen... ¡estoy tan feliz!, sólo me quedan dos examenes y termino el tercer semestre... ¡un mes de vacaciones! :D**

**Saludos!!**

**Vivi´s**


	9. Capítulo IX

**IX. 16 de Noviembre.**

**Lunes.**

_I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there whenthe storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

_("__At the beginning" – Anastacia)_

"… me gusta mucho la Helga que estoy conociendo"

Está bien, hay que aceptarlo… ¡las palabras del condenado Arnold me movieron el piso!, y vaya que sí lo hicieron. Creo que me pasé el resto de la tarde pensando en ellas hasta la noche, lo que logró que me costara un poco conciliar el sueño.

Realmente cada vez lo entiendo menos. No tengo idea qué es lo que Arnold quiere de mí… ¿y cómo enterarme?, no le pienso preguntar (hacerlo sería lo más parecido a suicidarse) pero creo que ésta duda me está carcomiendo las neuronas, ¡no puedo pensar en nada más!

Vamos, Helga, ¡recuerda que ibas a olvidarlo!, y aunque no te estaba resultando era lo que te habías propuesto… pero eso era antes que se mostrara tan tierno conmigo al hacerme esa fiesta para celebrar el segundo lugar en el concurso, y fue antes que terminara con Lila… incluso antes que me besara la frente con tanta ternura.

Sacando una conclusión de todo lo que ha pasado la última semana, puedo decir confiadamente que tanto mi cerebro como mi corazón son una ensalada de sentimientos que si siguen así no voy a ser capaz de ordenar nunca… aunque quizás deba hacer caso a Phoebe, en el sentido que…

-¡¡Pataki!!

Doy un pequeño salto en mi banco, y miro al frente mío al profesor de ciencias mirándome con… ¿odio?. Bueno, si no era odio, era algo muy parecido.

-… ¿Si?...- no debería pensar tanto en clases y concentrarme más, no me pasarían estas cosas.

-La estoy llamando hace rato, ¡baje de esa nube de una vez!

Pude sentir la risa burlona de algunos de mis compañeros. Por momentos pensé en enfrentarlos, pero ya tenía mucho con el reto que estaba recibiendo, así que bajé la cabeza, quizás algo colorada.

Sólo un poco.

-…- después de todo el sermón que me dio, me dijo la razón por la que me estaba llamando –te buscan afuera, te llevarán con el director.

Extrañada miré al pasillo y vi a Gastón burlándose de mí. Típico.

-¿En qué planeta andabas?- me preguntó Gastón, burlesco.

-¿Tú no deberías estar en clases?- le pregunté, sin ánimos de armar una discusión con él ahora -¿o ya simplemente te crees superior a todos y no las necesitas?

-Para nada- Gastón se veía más contento de lo usual –el director te mandó a llamar, debe ser por lo del concurso de poesía. Me mandaron a mí a buscarte porque llegué tarde y me dejaron en la inspectoría.

-Irresponsable…

-Es lo que hay…- se encogió de hombros.

Llegamos a la Inspectoría y ahí estaba, aparte del director, el profesor del taller. Al verme, sonrió y se acercó a mí.

-Helga- me dijo –había olvidado decirte algunas cosas importantes acerca de los premios del concurso. Mañana serán las premiaciones e iremos contigo cinco personas, así que mañana no tendrás clases.

Asentí. Un día menos de clases, no era que me emocionara mucho, pero algo es algo. Lo que me tenía curiosa, eso sí, eran las personas con las que tendría que ir.

-Perdón- dije -¿las elijo yo?

-Claro, aunque ahí están incluidos también tus familiares, así que si quieres contar a tus padres o alguien más…

-Mi familia no está en la ciudad- lo interrumpí –tuvieron que hacer un viaje de emergencia a otra ciudad, donde vive mi hermana mayor.

-En ese caso, puedes escoger a los amigos que quieras- asentí, sonriendo –el premio para el segundo lugar es una considerable suma de dinero, y la aparición de tú poema (junto con cuatro más de tu autoría) en un libro que se publicará en unos meses, con una mención honrosa. También les darán una copia del libro que harán, pero eso más adelante.

-Bien.

-La premiación es mañana a las 10 de la mañana. Nos juntaremos a la entrada de la escuela a las 8, para llegar anticipados en caso de cualquier emergencia.

-Gracias profesor.

-Ah, y también tienes que darme por anticipado los nombres de los acompañantes que irán contigo, que son de esta escuela, para hablar con sus profesores.

-Bien. Se lo confirmaré durante el día, pero al menos al que tengo seguro es a Gastón.

Ambos salimos de la Inspectoría y lo primero que mi amigo hizo fue abrazarme. Supongo que fue porque lo conté para que me acompañara a la premiación.

-¡Gracias, Geraldine!- me dijo, sonriente –no tienes idea lo que significa para mí.

Enarqué una ceja, tratando de ver dónde estaba la broma. Pero por su sonrisa pude notar que no, no era ninguna broma lo que me estaba diciendo.

-¿Hablas en serio?- le pregunté.

-¡Claro!- me contestó –tú no eres muy demostrativa con tus sentimientos, sólo lo eres cuando estás demasiado sensible o cuando estás a punto de estallar por la presión, pero este tipo de cosas, tan pequeñitas para ti, me dan a entender que no me equivoqué contigo al elegirte como amiga- lo miré sorprendida, nunca pensé que él me diría algo así –tengo que ir a clases, y tú también. Si no nos vemos hasta mañana, te deseo mucha suerte en todo. Nos vemos.

Se fue del lado contrario al que me tocaba ir a mi y yo comencé a caminar al salón, me estaba sintiendo algo así como en las nubes. De pronto me sentí mucho más contenta.

Fue durante el primer receso que le pedí a mis tres elegidos que me acompañaran mañana. Por momentos, ninguno de los tres habló, incluso se me pasó por la cabeza la posibilidad que se negaran a hacerlo…

-¡Gracias, Helga!- Phoebe, emocionada, me abrazó -¡por supuesto que iré contigo mañana, muchas gracias por invitarme!

Miramos a los otros dos, esperando su respuesta. Creo que lo que sentí fue alivio, cuando los vi sonreír.

-Claro, Helga, cuenta conmigo- dijo Gerald –aunque la verdad, aún no entiendo del todo bien por qué me invitaste a mí también.

-Eso no interesa mayormente- dije, restándole importancia al asunto –digamos que sólo quise invitarte, ¿ya?. ¿Y tú, Cabeza de Balón, vas a venir?

-La duda ofende- me contestó Arnold -¿quién más va?

-El profesor del taller y Gastón. Pueden ir cinco acompañantes nada más, y como el profesor se invitó sólo, no tuve que pensar mucho para los demás.

El tema quedó hasta ahí. Por mi parte, invitar a Phoebe y Arnold tiene su propia explicación, es obvio, ella es mi mejor amiga y el otro es… bueno, de quién estoy enamorada, sin contar que estos días ha estado muy cercano a mí (algo que me encanta)

Pero no puedo dejar afuera a Gerald. El acercarme más a Arnold, ha hecho que entre nosotros haya también un tipo de cercanía (aunque nunca lo vamos a admitir). Además, es el pseudo-novio de Phoebe, no podía ignorarlo.

_When the night has come  
And the land is dark,  
And the moon is the only light we'll see.  
No I won't be afraid,  
No I won't be afraid,  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

_("Stand by me" – Ben E. King)_

**17 de Noviembre.**

**Martes.**

Sí, esa mañana me levanté con cierto cosquilleo en mi estómago, clara muestra de que iba a pasar algo interesante… muy interesante.

A las ocho en punto estábamos los cinco afuera de la escuela, esperando al profesor pacientemente… bueno, ni tan pacientes, pero esperándolo de todos modos. Llegó diez minutos después en su automóvil, con cara de disculpa por el retraso.

-Suban, niños.

Gastón se fue adelante con el profesor. Al final, la única conversación que había en el auto era la que llevábamos el profesor, Gastón y yo (entretenida, si me preguntan) sobre las próximas actividades que estaban planificadas para el taller.

Llegamos algo temprano, pero había bastante gente. Por la manera formal en que todos estaban vestidos, me di cuenta que el concurso era bastante más importante de lo que había considerado en un comienzo.

-Vengan, es por aquí- el profesor nos guiaba entre la gente hasta llegar a una galería, toda alfombrada de burdeo, con puertas transparentes que daban a un pasillo, que de seguro llevaba al salón donde se realizaría la ceremonia.

-Disculpen- una mujer no muy alta y de cabello castaño se acercó a nosotros -¿ustedes con quién vienen?

-Con Helga Pataki- contestó el profesor.

-¡Ah!, ¿quién de ustedes es Helga?- nos preguntó a Phoebe y a mí. Con un movimiento de cabeza, le indiqué que era yo –bien, acompáñame.

Me despedí con un gesto de ellos y seguí a la joven, que mostraba una gran sonrisa mientras caminaba a su lado.

-Estarás ubicada en los primeros asientos- me decía –como es una ceremonia relativamente simple, no vas a necesitar ensayar ni nada, además tan larga no es, así que no alcanzarán a quedarse dormidos.

Sonreí mientras entrábamos al salón. No había mucha gente, por lo que nos fue fácil llegar a la primera fila. Pude ver que había un chico sentado y, en frente de él, un hombre que hablaba por celular. Al vernos, se apresuró a colgar y se acercó a nosotras.

-Mary, que bueno que llegaste.

-Stan, ella es Helga Pataki- dijo ella, poniendo una de sus manos en mi hombro.

-Ah, el segundo lugar- ambos nos dimos la mano –Mary, falta sólo Caroll Smith.

-Iré a ver si llegó.

Mary se fue y Stan caminó junto conmigo a la primera fila. Pude ver mejor al chico que estaba sentado ahí. Era quizás más alto que yo y tenía una cara de aburrido que no se podía. Al sentarme a su lado, me observó unos momentos y luego me saludó.

-Al fin- dijo –estoy tan aburrido que estaba que me iba. Soy Peter, ¿y tú?

-Helga… ¿de hace cuánto que estás aquí?

-Como una hora- ante mi cara de espanto, se encogió de hombros a la vez que soltaba un suspiro –la profesora suele ser un poco exagerada… en realidad, muy exagerada.

Al poco rato se nos unió la ya antes nombrada Caroll, que resultó ser simpática y agradable. De esa manera, conversando, el tiempo pasó rápido y no nos dimos cuenta de el momento en que la ceremonia dio inicio.

Escuchamos unos cuantos discursos de los organizadores… bueno, lo admito, no escuché mucho, pero al menos sí estaba atenta cuando nos llamaron al escenario a recibir los premios (a Peter tuve que pegarle un codazo para que volviera a la ceremonia). Los tres subimos entre los aplausos de la gente que estaba presente. Creí distinguir a mis amigos entre los asistentes, pero no podría estar del todo segura.

-Ahora, los premios- dijo el tal Stan, desde el micrófono –vamos a comenzar, con el concursante que sacó el tercer lugar, Peter Alfred McPherson…

El ya nombrado se adelantó unos pasos y, después de saludar a Stan y a unos tipos que estaban a su lado (seguramente de la organización del concurso), una mujer le dio un galvano y un sobre.

-Ahora, Helga Geraldine Pataki…

Traté de sonreír mientras me adelantaba unos pasos para llegar con el señor Stan. Nos dimos la mano y saludé a los que estaban al lado de él. La misma señora me entregó un galvano y un sobre, que en ese momento no supe cuál era su contenido. Podía notar que nos sacaban fotos, lo que en parte hacía que me sintiera algo avergonzada. No estaba acostumbrada a tanta atención…

Después que Caroll recibiera el premio, nos sacaron más fotos juntos. Nunca había pensado que el concurso fuera tan importante, de hecho, pude notar una cámara de una de los canales de televisión. Bueno, la ceremonia creo que terminó a eso de las 12 del día, y luego hubo un coctel, en donde me volví a juntar con mis amigos. Pude verlos a la distancia al entrar al salón, así que me dirigí a ellos con paso algo rápido.

-Felicidades- me dijo Phoebe, al verme llegar –la ceremonia estuvo bonita.

-Gracias- a penas sonreí -¿y el profesor?

-Anda dando vueltas por ahí- contestó Gastón, que ya había comenzado a comer –dijo que cuando terminara todo, fuéramos al auto y lo esperáramos ahí.

-Ya…

-¿Quieres comer?- Gastón me ofreció unas galletas, que recibí sin muchas ganas. Recién en ese momento me di cuenta que tampoco estaban los otros dos acompañantes -¿dónde están Arnold y Gerald?

-Vienen luego- noté a Phoebe algo nerviosa, y me entregó un vasito con gaseosa –toma, es la que te gusta.

-Gracias.

Comí un poco, conversando con mis amigos, cuando de pronto noté que ellos se miraban con cierto nerviosismo, y comenzaban a alejarse.

-¿Dónde van?- les pregunté, con la clara intención de seguirlos.

-Espéranos aquí, Helga- dijo Phoebe –necesitamos hacer algo.

Me quedé en el lugar en que estaba, confundida. Aún no reaccionaba del todo cuando sentí que otra voz me llamaba.

-Helga.

Reconocí la voz de Arnold y, al voltear, lo vi. En sus manos llevaba un ramo de flores. Me quedé sin habla, mientras veía que se acercaba a mí con una gran sonrisa. Me entregó las flores.

-Felicidades, otra vez- me dijo.

-Eh…- creo que me puse colorada, porque sentí que mi cara comenzó a arder mucho. Traté de controlar mi nerviosismo, pero entre las flores y la sonrisa que Arnold me dedicaba, cada vez se me hacía más difícil –gracias… otra vez.

¡Tonta!, ¿¡cómo no se me pudo ocurrir otra cosa qué decirle!?

-¿Cómo te sentiste cuando te entregaron el premio?- me preguntó.

-Ah, muy nerviosa… creo que nunca había estado en el centro de atención tanto como ahora, se me hizo extraño. Y todas esas fotos que nos sacaron… por momentos me dieron ganas de salir corriendo.

-Te entiendo- me dijo, riendo un poco.

Estuvimos los dos solos conversando hasta que el evento se terminó. Aunque no hubo ningún tema muy interesante, pude notar una mayor confianza entre nosotros, lo que de verdad me alegró mucho.

Cuando llegamos al auto, el profesor me vio con las flores y pude notar que intentó esconder su risa, esbozando una sonrisa que casi no se notaba. Por mi salud mental, pensé que lo mejor era ignorar las sonrisas burlonas que hicieron Gerald, Phoebe y Gastón. Me puse en otras cosas.

Algo que me extrañó (quizás era algo normal, pero no estoy acostumbrada a estos tipos de gestos) es que cuando llegamos a la pensión, inmediatamente me preguntaron quién me había regalado las flores.  
En un primer momento me quedé callada, obviamente intentando pensar en algo rápido, ya que no estaba del todo segura si Arnold quería que lo contara.

Me quedé de una pieza cuando él habló, aparentando una seguridad que yo sabía, en esos momentos no tenía.

-Se las regalé yo- contestó Arnold, sonriendo –recuerden que hoy era la premiación.

-Ah… verdad- dijo Phil.

Disimulé la vergüenza que sentí cuando escuché toses que intentaban ocultar risas molestosas, tenía ganas de encerrarme en el cuarto. ¡Todos me molestaban con Arnold!

Traté de irme al cuarto a penas pude. Dejé las flores sobre la cama y creo que las quedé mirando con una sonrisa boba… eso hasta que tocaron la puerta y Arnold luego se asomó.

-¿Se puede?

-Claro, entra.

-Te traje un florero para que dejes el ramo- me dijo, adelantándose y sacando las flores de la cama. Dejó el florero sobre una cómoda y sonrió satisfecho.

-Se ven bien ahí.

_Change your heart  
Look around you  
Change your heart  
Will astound you  
I need your lovin'  
Like the sunshine_

_("Everybody's gotta learn sometime" - Beck)_

**_--_**

**_Nuevamente agradeciendo sus reviews, espero que este cap lo hayan disfrutado _**

**_Muchos saludos a todos_**


	10. Capítulo X

**X. 18 de Noviembre.**

**Miércoles.**

_Es que a media noche me despierto y pienso en ti  
Y voy buscando tus recuerdos por ahí…_

_("Peligro de Amor" – Chayanne)_

Esa mañana, al despertar, pude sentir la fragancia de las flores que Arnold me había dado en el día anterior. Era suave y muy rica… creo que sonreí como tonta al recordarlo.

¡Ah!, puede ser tan tierno cuando quiere, pero definitivamente no lo entiendo. Las palabras de Lila, su manera de actuar… ¿por qué no puede ser todo más fácil?, de esa manera podríamos evitar sufrir tanto por alguien… si tan sólo fuera sincero con sus sentimientos… Pero no, todo tiene que ser siempre complicado, sobre todo para los dos.

Una vez escuché que mientras más nos costaba conseguir algo, más lo valorábamos una vez que era nuestro… pero no entiendo por qué eso tenía que incluir tanto dolor… llegando al punto de nunca haberlo deseado… ¿es que es necesario llegar a eso?

Lo confieso, cada vez, cada día que pasa, me siento más enamorada de él… pero no puedo evitar también sentir miedo… porque al final, ni siquiera estoy segura de si eso que estoy sintiendo por él es mutuo o sólo está jugando conmigo.

¿Y si sólo está confundido?

¡Ah, ya no quiero pensar más en eso!, cómo me gustaría tener algo con qué leer o saber lo que siente, lo que piensa, para tener seguridad… para saber si debo entregarme o protegerme de él…

El desayuno fue completamente normal, incluso al extremo que Gertie andaba haciendo sus locuras, que causaban mi risa y la completa vergüenza tanto de Arnold como de Phil.

La verdad, ese día todo fue normal, excepto por una cosa… Lila se acercó a mí y a Phoebe cuando estábamos en el autobús, camino a la escuela.

-Helga- me dijo –necesito hablar contigo sobre algo.

-Eh… claro…- sí, me extrañó, no tengo para qué negarlo, pero no por eso iba a rechazar su petición.

-Pero no ahora, durante el almuerzo, ¿te parece?

-… Bien.

Eso fue lo único que me dijo, y cuando miré a Phoebe, ésta simplemente se encogió de hombros. No me quedó otra que esperar… y siempre pasa que cuando uno quiere que llegue un momento (por la razón que sea), las horas parecen días y el momento esperado se demora más de lo normal en llegar…

Como sea, la ansiada hora del almuerzo llegó y Phoebe se fue a almorzar con Rhonda, Sheena y Patty. Yo me acerqué a la mesa que estaba sentada Lila, sola. Me senté con ella y me sonrió (tan típico de ella… pero ya no vale la pena ni irritarse por ese exceso de amabilidad)

-¿Phoebe no se enojó contigo porque no almorzarías con ella?- me preguntó, me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia.

-Para nada, ya sabes cómo es- contesté -¿de qué querías hablarme, Lila?

Seamos sinceros, estaba demasiado curiosa sobre lo que tenía que contarme como para estar con rodeos. Lila demoró en contestarme… y yo esperé lo más paciente que pude (es decir, no mucho) que me dijera lo que quería.

-Ya debes suponer de qué se trata- me dijo, algo seria –sobre el único tema que podríamos tener las dos en común.

Arnold, era más que obvio.

-Lo supuse…- murmuré, más para mí que para ella.

-Eso pensé…- ¿es que acaso estaba incómoda?, pude notar que evitaba mirarme y realmente no entiendo la razón, si no es la primera vez que hablamos las dos –Helga, ¿ha pasado algo entre ustedes en estos días?

Sí, la pregunta me sorprendió. ¿Por qué habría de pasar algo entre nosotros?, a menos que ella supiera más que yo…

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?- le dije, completamente a la defensiva –tú y él ya no son nada.

-Lo sé, y por eso justamente es que te pregunto- supongo que mi cara era un signo de interrogación andante –Helga, nosotros nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo, incluso tú y él desde hace más tiempo aún… y se podría decir, que yo sé muchas cosas de los dos, por distintas razones, pero las sé…

No tengo idea a dónde quería llegar con lo que me estaba diciendo, pero la dejé hablar.

-Sé que tu nunca dejaste de querer a Arnold, ni siquiera cuando los dos nos hicimos novios- continuó –y sé que el que termináramos al final te daba otra oportunidad para intentar conquistarlo –traté de interrumpirla, pero ella no me dejó. No quería que se hiciera una mala idea de mí (aunque no podía negar que por momentos esa idea sí pasó por mi cabeza) –no por eso estoy diciendo que te alegraras o algo así… sólo que… quizás ésta podía ser tu oportunidad, después de todo, hasta estás viviendo en su misma casa.

La dejé hablar, creo que no tenía nada de que decir en ese tema. No estaba segura a dónde quería llegar con toda esa cháchara, así que no me quedaba otra que esperar.

-Helga, Arnold te quiere- me dijo, y creo que la miré con tanta sorpresa que ella sonrió, pero pude notar una cierta tristeza en ese gesto –no te estoy mintiendo, no tienes idea lo que me cuesta decirte esto…

-Pero…- ahora sí que estaba confundida -¿por qué me lo dices?

-Porque sé que hace unos días habías decidido olvidarlo, y aunque él no se dio cuenta, yo sí lo hice… y fue ahí que comencé a entender todo muy bien. Recuerdo que una vez que habías hecho un comentario que me molestó mucho, ni siquiera recuerdo bien qué era, y cuando quise hacer un mal comentario de ti, para cobrármela, él no me dejó… siempre te estaba defendiendo, a pesar de cómo lo tratabas…- Lila me miró, y creo que fueron sus ojos llenos de lágrimas lo que estremecieron todo dentro de mí… ni siquiera pude abrir la boca para hablar –él siempre ha sabido quién eres, hasta me atrevería a decir que te conoce mejor que nadie y… muy a mi pesar, de verdad te lo digo, siempre ha estado enamorado de ti…

Se me quitó el hambre que tenía con todo lo que me dijo. Con suerte podía respirar, aunque aún no sé del todo bien cómo lo lograba.

-Lila…

-Déjame terminar, Helga- me interrumpió, y pude notar algo de brusquedad en su voz –yo creo que lo que hubo al final entre nosotros fue como un juego. No estoy diciendo que haya tenido malas intenciones conmigo, pero… al final le sirvió para darse cuenta de todo… él te quiere, Helga, quizás siempre lo ha hecho.

-…- respiré hondo, tratando de ordenar las tantas ideas que tenía en la cabeza –no entiendo, ¿por qué me dices esto?

-Porque sé que ustedes están hechos el uno para el otro… quizás este no es el momento para que empiecen una relación, pero sé que cuando lo hagan, podrán ser muy felices juntos- Lila se puso de pie, tomando su bandeja en sus manos –sólo te pido que no te rindas en tu amor hacia él, ya verás que cuando se sienta listo te hablará con claridad de sus sentimientos y ustedes podrán ser realmente felices… de verdad, Helga, tenle más paciencia de la que ya has tenido, valdrá la pena.

Lila se fue, dejándome en un estado muy parecido al shock. Necesitaba urgente un lugar donde pudiera meditar la gran cantidad de sensaciones y sentimientos que podía sentir dentro de mí.

-Helga- ¿en qué momento Phoebe se acercó a mí? -Helga, ¿qué te pasa?

-Eh… nada…- murmuré, obligándome a comer un poco.

-¿Segura?, tienes una cara muy rara.

-Phoebe…

-¿Es… por lo que Lila te dijo que estás así?

Creo que mi rostro fue bastante respuesta… y por la cara que Phoebe puso, tendría que explicarle todo… tanto mejor para mí, de esa manera, podría ordenar mi cabeza de una vez.

**19 de Noviembre,**

**Jueves.**

_Todo esta inundado  
y va a seguir lloviendo  
es hora de partir y no volver  
elegir un camino  
y darle hasta la cima  
y en medio de la rosca  
delante tuyo hacerme valer…_

_("Todo está inundado" – Vicentico)_

Si antes mi vida era una completa confusión, ¡imagínense ahora!, prácticamente no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Lila me había dicho, ni tampoco lograba encontrar una explicación a lo que hizo, ¡se estaba rindiendo a lo que sentía!, me estaba animando a que esperara a Arnold sin importar nada…

Cuando se lo conté a Phoebe se quedó pensando durante un rato. Creo que estaba tan perpleja como yo cuando Lila me lo dijo. Aunque finalmente sonrió.

-¿Ves que tenía razón con lo que te decía?- me dijo –debiste ser clara en tus sentimientos hacia él, ¿por qué no se lo dices?

Pánico.

Eso fue lo que sentí cuando mi amiga dijo eso. Vamos, tenía que ser razonable. Tenía las palabras de Lila (y, aunque no quisiera considerarlo, la extraña actitud de Arnold)… y nada más eso. No creo a Lila capaz de engañarme con su discurso para hacerme sentir mal y pasar una vergüenza terrible si es que llegaba a hablar con Arnold, pero tampoco puedo estar del todo segura… porque ni ella lo estaba.

-Phoebe, Lila me dijo que tenía que esperarlo, no quiero espantarlo diciéndole lo que siento.

-No lo vas a espantar- pude notar que estaba a punto de largarse a reír –pero así vas a estar segura… y por fin vas a dejar de preguntarle acerca de lo que Arnold siente por ti.

Lo se, Phoebe tiene toda la razón del mundo, pero es bien fácil hablar y dar consejos cuando no somos nosotros los del problema… cuando nos toca, nos damos cuenta de lo difícil que es seguir algunos consejos de los amigos.

Mirando el calendario me doy cuenta de la fecha… 19 de Noviembre… he pasado acá casi un mes y mi vida pasó por distintos estados, la mayoría causado por el Cabeza de Balón, que no quiere abandonar mi mente ni tampoco mi corazón… Me pregunto hasta cuándo estaré en la casa de huéspedes (no es que me queje… apuesto que estoy mejor acá que en mi propia casa)

No puedo negarlo, me dio la impresión que llamé a Olga con la mente, porque al minuto llamaron a la puerta, diciéndome que tenía teléfono.

-Hola…

-¡Hermanita bebé!- la danzarina voz de mi hermana mayor fue toda una sorpresa, pensé que definitivamente se habían olvidado de mí -¿cómo has estado?

-Bien… me ha ido decente- contesté, con las mismas ganas con las que usualmente le hablo a Lila (son tal para cual… quizás Lila debiera ser la hermana de Olga y no yo) -¿y todo por allá?

-Excelente, lo hemos pasado muy bien- dijo, feliz. No debía sorprenderme, ellos siempre la pasaban bien estando yo al margen –te quería decir que en unos días volveremos a Hillwood.

-¿Qué?

Creo que esa palabrita salió como un simple susurro, hasta creo que mi voz se había terminado por ahogar en mi garganta. ¿Acaso esa era la sorpresa que me tenían?, ¡qué fiasco de vida, realmente!

-¡Sí!, podremos estar todos juntos, como la linda familia que somos.

Creo que hasta sonreí por sus palabras. A veces me pregunto en qué mundo vivirá Olga… ¿acaso se dará cuenta que en realidad, las cosas no son tan perfectas como ella las percibe?... ¿o será que no desea romper la burbuja en la que ha vivido desde siempre?

-Je…

-¿Cierto que es una linda noticia?- creo que a esa altura, hasta su voz me molestaba –y no te tienes que olvidar de la sorpresa.

… Entonces, ¿esa no era la sorpresa?. Ay, ahora, ¿qué tengo que esperar?. No puedo creerlo, ya no sé si tengo que alegrarme o tirarme de un puente,

-Claro, Olga, estoy impaciente por saber qué es- menuda mentira, pero ya qué.

-Apuesto que sí. Estoy segura que te alegrarás mucho.

Claro, era demasiado extraño, mucho pedir para mí… ahora, que podría decir que todo estaba marchando bien, que estoy excelente con Arnold (aunque no haya pasado nada entre nosotros), que tuve un premio y que de verdad estuve contenta, Olga me sale con esto… ¿era mucho pedir?

Suspirando, corté el teléfono. Para no amargarme, tengo que intentar ver el lado positivo del asunto… aunque estoy dudando seriamente si es que hay o no un lado positivo en todo esto, pero al diablo.

-¿Ocurrió algo malo, que tienes esa cara?

Al pasar por la sala, me encontré con Phil, que me miraba y sonreía. Me encogí de hombros a la vez que me sentaba pesadamente a su lado.

-¿Eso es un sí o un no?- me preguntó.

-Es un quizás- contesté, con desgana –que pasó algo bueno para los demás, pero es malo para mí.

-¿Y qué podría ser eso?- pensé unos momentos, no estaba del todo segura de si a él le interesarían mis problemas… pero finalmente decidí contarle, me serví para desahogarme y, si me preguntaba, por algo debía ser.

-Mi hermana vuelve a vivir a la casa- contesté, noté su mirada confusa –no es que me moleste, pero cuando está ella mis padres me consideran menos de lo habitual, pasando a la categoría de mueble con movimiento, o simplemente una molestia más…

No lo quise mirar… no deseaba ver sus ojos cargados con lástima hacia mi persona.

-Bueno- dijo él, de pronto -¿sabes?, yo también tengo una hermana, se llama Mitzy, y te puede decir que es desagradable… pero a pesar de eso, la quiero.

Como no tenía idea hacia dónde iba con sus palabras, lo miré. Sonreía, quizás recordando momentos anteriores con su hermana.

-Por un problema que tuvimos cuando éramos niños, pasamos más de 40 años sin hablarnos o peleando por cualquier cosa- se quedó callado unos momentos, debo reconocer que estaba entusiasmada con sus palabras –la pelea nuestra fue por un perrito que se nos murió… perdimos años sin hablarnos, nos tratábamos mal… no creo que sea bueno que tú y tu hermana pasen por lo mismo.

-Pero nosotras no hemos peleado…- repliqué.

-Sí, es verdad, pero puedo ver por tus palabras que no necesitas una pelea para sentir rechazo hacia ella. Quizás tu hermana sea la única de tu familia que merezca tu preocupación, ha sido la única que te ha llamado en estos días… no dejes que la atención de tus padres hacia ella las aleje… cuida el amor de tu hermana, porque estoy seguro que cuando la necesites, ella va a estar ahí.

Ni siquiera fui capaz de moverme. Creo que como pocas veces, tiene mucha razón.

-Oh, lo siento, Helga- dijo, poniéndose de pie con rapidez –necesito ir a mi oficina.

Aunque en un comienzo no entendía del todo bien a qué se refería con eso de la oficina, las dudas quedaron atrás cuando le pregunté a Arnold. Me causó bastante risa. Y, hablando de Arnold, él entró a la sala después que Phil saliera casi corriendo.

-¿Qué haces sola, Helga?- me preguntó.

-Nada… estaba conversando con tu abuelo- le contesté, mientras se sentaba a mi lado –me dio un consejo.

-¿Un consejo?- Arnold se largó a reír, y la verdad, no entiendo por qué -¿y qué te dijo?, ¿Qué no comieras fresas al desayuno, o algo así?

-No…- no entendía de qué se reía, y menos esa mención a las fresas –me dio un consejo sobre Olga.

-¿Y te sirvió?

-Sí.

-Que bien… apuesto que ha sido de las pocas veces que ha hablado en serio.

_Solo en la vida  
me siento sin tu cariño  
solo como un paria sin tu amor  
si no hay manera  
de que pueda enamorarte  
irme al otro lado es lo mejor_

_("Destino de Paria" – Los Fabulosos Cadillacs)_

--

**Hola a todos!!**

**¿Cómo van?, espero que muy bien... bueno, acá está el décimo cap del fic, que ojalá sea de su agrado. Les anuncio que, tal como noviembre en el fic está llegando a su fin, el fic también lo está haciendo... como mucho, dos o tres capítulos deben quedar **

**Muchos saludos a todos, y millones de gracias por los reviews que me dejan. De verdad, te hacen sentir muy bien :P**

**Beshos!!**


	11. Capítulo XI

**XI. 20 de Noviembre.**

**Viernes.**

_Y si preguntan por ti,  
sólo diré que te vi  
en mis sueños una noche  
y sólo sueño desde entonces  
para verte cada día junto a mí._

_("A gritos de esperanza" – Alex Ubago)_

¡Sí!, adoro los viernes simplemente por dos cosas: el taller de literatura y luego las salidas con Gastón, en donde conversamos y nos contamos las novedades de la semana… pero bueno, respecto a lo anterior, una vez escuché que uno propone y Dios dispone (si no pregúntenme a mí…)

En fin, esa tarde, después de una agradable sesión de literatura, con Gastón estábamos de lo más entretenidos planeando lo que haríamos después, cuando alguien se asomó a la ventana del salón.

Mi amigo me hizo un solo gesto y, al voltear, creo que casi me caigo de la silla.

Olga me miraba sonriente y agitaba su mano, saludándome. No tengo idea qué cara puse, pero fue necesario que Gastón me pegara un codazo para que reaccionara e intentara sonreír. Creo que lo hice bien… (bueno… al menos lo intenté)

No se qué era lo que me chocaba más… el hecho que volvieran de su feliz viaje, o porque tendría que volver a la casa. No deseaba volver con ellos… y menos estando tan bien en la pensión con la familia de Arnold.

Como sea, dándonos cuenta que ya los planes de se día se habían, prácticamente, arruinado, salimos del salón. Lo primero que sentí a penas puse un pie en el pasillo fue un abrazo que me quitó el aire por algunos momentos. Durante unos breves instantes pensé en cómo escapar de eso…

Hasta que recordé las palabras del abuelo de Arnold. Phil tenía razón en eso que me había dicho de Olga, por lo que en el propósito de mejorar mi tolerancia hacia mi hermana mayor, aguanté, e incluso la abracé también… pude ver que Gastón me sonreía como dándome ánimos.

-¡¡Hermanita bebé!!- me decía, mientras a ratos sentía más fuerte su agarre -¡Te extrañé mucho, espero que tú también!

-No tienes idea…- murmuré, y fue cuando me soltó y me miró con esa sonrisa tan característica de ella -¿por qué no me dijiste que volvían hoy?

-Deseaba que fuera una sorpresa- es increíble lo que puede permanecer la sonrisa en su rostro, creo que si continúa así va a terminar como el Guasón de Batman, pero en fin… -a penas llegamos quise buscarte, por lo que llamé a tú celular y no me contestaste.

Eso era para mí algo más que obvio, no debe haber celular encendido durante el taller de literatura, si llega a sonar es molesto tanto para el profesor como para nosotros, los alumnos.

-Luego decidí llamar a la pensión, y tú amigo con Cabeza de Balón me dijo que a esta hora tienes taller, por lo que decidí venir yo misma a buscarte y llevarte a casa- concluyó Olga, y luego miró a Gastón –hola, ¿te gustaría venir con nosotras a la casa?- le preguntó –preparé cosas ricas para la cena y, además, Helga, te mostraré la sorpresa.

Otra vez con eso de la sorpresa… creo que a cada momento me tiene más que intrigada. Sólo espero, realmente, que no sea nada malo, al menos para mí… pero es que de verdad que la felicidad de Olga me preocupa, somos tan distintas que lo que a ella la pone feliz, definitivamente a mí me enferma.

Gastón al final aceptó acompañarnos, yo creo que más por la mirada suplicante que le di, que por otra cosa. Se lo agradecía infinitamente, no habría soportado mucho todo ese rato sola con Olga, necesitaba algún tipo de apoyo, aunque fuera sólo moral.

Nos fuimos en el automóvil a casa, ahí Olga conversaba con nosotros… aunque específicamente más con Gastón que conmigo, yo me dedicaba a mirar por la ventana.

-¿Y por qué decidiste venir a vivir a Hillwood?- le pregunté, una vez que ambos se quedaron en silencio. Olga, que estaba sentada al lado mío, me miró sonriente -¿a qué se debe?

-¡Ya lo verás!- no la creí capaz de ponerse más feliz –a ti también te agradará la sorpresa, mami y papi están realmente encantados.

Otra vez con eso, ¡vamos!, ¿es que ni siquiera puede darme una pequeña pista?. Me crucé de brazos y Olga se largó a reír, Gastón sólo me sonreía.

Y por fin llegamos a la casa, aunque no pude evitar sentir algo de tristeza. Volvía a lo normal, mis "vacaciones" felices se acababan después de haber estado muy bien… creo que hasta se me salió un suspiro con cierta melancolía.

Olga nos abrió la puerta y entramos, me sentía algo nerviosa. No vi a mis padres, estaba todo desierto, ni siquiera escuché sus voces… la verdad, me sorprendió no ver a Bob sentado en el sofá o a Miryam durmiendo sobre la mesa del comedor.

-¿Dónde están Bobo y Miryam?- le pregunté a Olga, mientras ésta cerraba la puerta.

-Papi fue a la oficina y mami debe estar arriba, en su cuarto. Helga, antes de mostrarte la sorpresa, deseo que vayas a tu cuarto, por favor, hermanita bebé.

¿A mi cuarto?, ¡osh!. Creo que de a poco comienzo a molestarme, pero Gastón con su sonrisa trata de mantenerme tranquila. Como sea, subí las escaleras con pesadez, mientras sentía que los otros dos me seguían de cerca, abrí con rapidez para evitar el preámbulo y, en un primer momento, no vi nada fuera de lo normal, hasta que me fijé en la cama.

Me acerqué con curiosidad, habían dos paquetes envueltos en papel. Miré a Olga y me animó a abrirlos con la mirada. Uno de ellos, era un vestido azul, muy bonito… en realidad, rayaba en la preciosidad. Miré confusa a Olga.

-¿Esto es para mí?- le pregunté, sintiendo que le quedaría bien a cualquier otra chica, menos a mí.

-¡Claro que sí!- me contestó –apuesto que te quedará muy lindo. Tienes que probártelo, en caso que tengamos que hacerle algunos arreglos… ¡ahora abre el otro!

No era que no agradeciera el gesto del vestido, pero estaba demasiado lindo… perfecto quizás para alguien como Olga, no como yo. Pero bueno, eso lo vería después…

Abrí el segundo paquete y me di cuenta que era una fotografía en un bonito marco. Al principio no le tomé importancia, hasta que me di cuenta que en la fotografía salía yo, en el momento en que me daban el premio del concurso de literatura. Miré a Olga.

-Pudimos conseguir que el fotógrafo nos la diera- me dijo, sin quitar su sonrisa –la vamos a colgar abajo, y no sé si te diste cuenta, pero papi te dejó un lugar muy especial para que pongas el galvano del concurso.

En parte, me costaba creerlo… ¿y a quién no?, cuando les quise contar sobre el premio ninguno me escuchó, y ahora salen con esto. ¿Cómo se habrán enterado?. Bueno, a estas alturas no importa mayormente, en parte, todo me alegró.

-Gracias, Olga- dije, dejando la fotografía en la cama nuevamente.

-Te lo mereces, hermanita bebé, y estamos orgullosos de ti- en honor a la verdad, no me sorprendería saber que todo eso lo había hecho Olga, sería muy típico de ella para hacerme sentir bien.

Debo admitirlo, esta vez lo logró con creces.

-¡Ya, ahora viene el momento de la gran sorpresa!- su grito me volvió a la realidad, por lo que me apresuré a ir a la puerta de su cuarto, pero antes de entrar, Olga me obligó a que la dejara llevarme, ya que deseaba taparme los ojos. La miré con desconfianza -¡es que tiene que ser una sorpresa!

Comprendí que no iba a sacar nada negándome, por lo que cerré los ojos y dejé que me guiara en su cuarto, mientras que la curiosidad poco a poco iba ganando terreno dentro de mí. Cuando sacó sus manos de mis ojos, no pude hacer más que quedar… impresionada.

-Es… es…- la miré, más que sorprendida, mientras que se sentaba en la cama al lado del bultito que era ese bebé –es…

-Helga- comenzó Olga, sonriéndome –te presento a tu primera sobrinita, Geraldine…- mi mirada fue desde la pequeña, hacia mi hermana mayor… no quiero ni imaginar la cara que tenía, ya que Olga soltó una risita divertida –su nombre es en honor a su tía y, si ella acepta, a su madrina…

Creo que abrí y cerré la boca varias veces, sin creerlo. ¡Esa era la sorpresa!, el bebé de Olga… realmente no puedo creerlo.

-Entonces, tú… ¿por qué no nos habías dicho?- le reclamé, habría sido lindo, creo yo, el haber seguido su crecimiento en el vientre de mi hermana.

-Porque, como te dije, era una sorpresa… deseaba que al menos para ti lo fuera. ¿Quieres tomarla?, quizás ella te convenza que seas su madrina.

Me sentí algo nerviosa, no lo dudo, pero fue hermoso cuando la recibí en mis brazos, pude ver que abría ligeramente sus ojitos y que, luego de un bostezo, continuaba durmiendo.

Fue recién en ese momento que le tomé el peso real a las palabras de Phil con respecto a Olga… y me sentí culpable. Me di cuenta que al final a la única que le importaba realmente era ella y, por mucho que me duela, es la única que se preocupa por mí.

-Es muy linda- sonrió Gastón, que se había acercado también y miraba atento a la pequeña –muchas felicidades, Olga, elegiste un nombre muy bonito para ella.

Olga le sonrió y me miraba fijamente, esperando quizás, mi respuesta.

-Será un honor para mí ser su madrina, Olga- dije, mientras tomaba una de sus manitos –gracias, Olga.

**21 de Noviembre.**

**Sábado.**

_Si me dieran a elegir una vez mas  
te elegiría sin pensarlo  
es que no hay nada que pensar  
que no existe ni motivo ni razón  
para dudarlo ni un segundo  
porque tu has sido lo mejor_

_("Tú de que vas" – Franco de Vita)_

El día (o mejor dicho, la noche) anterior llamé a la pensión para avisar que me quedaría en casa esa noche y que al día siguiente iría a buscar mis cosas para volver. Sentía que tenía que hablar de muchas cosas con Olga, como dicen algunos, "ponernos al día"… se lo debía, además que tenía que explicarme millones de cosas de Geraldine que no terminaba de entender (entre ellas, ¡¿quién es el padre?!)

En mi fin, nos acostamos de madrugada conversando, pero al rato Geraldine comenzó a llorar y hasta ahí llegó la paz. Aunque debo decir que no me molesta que sea ella quien me despierte, estoy feliz porque esté con nosotros.

Bueno, sabía que tarde o temprano iba a llegar el momento, así que fui a la pensión. Olga me dejó ahí para que arreglara mis cosas, y luego volvería a casa (más bien, tenía la idea de ir a ver a Phoebe). Olga pasaría después por mis cosas.

Fue Arnold quien me abrió la puerta.

-¡Hola, Helga!- lo noté demasiado animado y me dejó pasar. Lo miré de manera suspicaz. Rió un poco, supongo que de la cara que había puesto.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunté, molesta por su risa.

-Nada, no te enojes. ¿Cómo están las cosas en tu casa?- me preguntó, mientras caminábamos a la escalera –ayer me extrañó que llamaras diciendo que te quedarías en tu casa.

-Ah, lo que pasa es que tenía ganas de conversar con Olga- me miró con extrañeza –no creo que tenga nada de malo.

-Claro que no, pero eso es raro viniendo de ti- me contestó –me alegra que las cosas entre tu hermana y tú se estén solucionando.

-Pues sí… aunque hay que reconocer que la que ponía problemas era yo- sonreí.

-Mayor mérito para ti.

-Ah, por cierto, vuelve a vivir a Hillwood- le dije –no me acuerdo si te había contado.

-Creo que no… puede que se lo hayas dicho a Phoebe y ahora no te acuerdas. ¿Y a qué se debe el cambio de domicilio?

-Tiene una hija- le conté, sonriendo. Me miró con sorpresa –su nombre es Geraldine.

-Vaya…- lo vi sonreír, gesto que yo también hice -¿quieres que te ayude a empacar?

-Si quieres- me encogí de hombros –no es mucho lo que tengo, así que no nos demoraremos mucho.

Ambos fuimos al cuarto en que estaba, como es obvio, todo estaba como lo había dejado el día anterior. En parte, siento cierta nostalgia por ese cuarto que durante cerca de un mes fue parte de mi… fue testigo de las cosas que hacía. Bueno, el mes feliz se acaba aquí y ahora, hay que ordenar y luego irse a casa.

En los mismos bolsos que ocupé, con Arnold fuimos echando todo lo que tenía en los cajones, yo me encargaba de la ropa y él de las cosas que había llevado, como los cuadernos. Los dos estuvimos en silencio haciendo nuestra labor, pero la verdad, me parecía de lo más incómodo estar así con él… no sé, por momentos me dieron deseos de salir rápidamente de ahí y que todo volviera a ser tal como antes que fuera a quedarme a esa pensión.

Pero… ¿de verdad eso es lo que quiero?... yo creo que no, pero definitivamente un miedo a algo extraño que no tengo idea qué era comenzó a estar dentro de mí… en una de esas una parte de mí intuía lo que iba a pasar en unos momentos, pero eso la urgencia por salir de ese cuarto, o que Arnold se fuera de ahí.

En fin, creyéndome paranoica seguí ordenando. Cuando ya estaba casi listo todo, la voz de Arnold me despertó de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo en voz alta y, curiosa lo miré para contestarle.

Sinceramente, sentí como si de un edificio muy alto me dejaran caer libremente, y yo sin saber volar ni nada… incluso puede que me haya puesto de un tono azul de lo pálida que estaba.

Arnold me miraba con curiosidad, quizás esperando alguna respuesta y, al mismo tiempo, extrañado por mi reacción.

-Helga… ¿esto es tuyo?

Abrí la boca, estoy segura de eso, pero no salió sonido alguno. Sentí que mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar mientras veía la confusión en el rostro de Arnold y, en una de sus manos, mi relicario con su fotografía.

¡Tonta y mil veces tonta!, ¿¡cómo no pude acordarme que la tenía en uno de los cajones!?. Después que decidí "olvidar" a Arnold dejé el relicario ahí guardado y no lo volví a usar… y ahora Arnold lo encontró.

Deseaba tirarme por la ventana, salir corriendo o mínimo desmayarme… la idea era no tener que ver sus ojos dirigidos a mí, con esa duda y como si estuviera tratando de adivinar mis pensamientos.

Lo vi avanzar un poco hacia mí e inconscientemente retrocedí otro, tenía vergüenza, no quería tenerlo más en frente mío, ni tener que soportar su mirada sobre mí. Lo decidí, tenía que salir de ahí, nada de explicaciones ni inventos idiotas, sólo quería huir de esa situación.

Ignorando la cara que puso al ver mi acción, di media vuelta y salí corriendo de la habitación, después hablaría con Olga y le pediría que terminara de guardar todas las cosas en el bolso. No me detuve hasta que llegué a la puerta, y escuché la voz de Phil detrás de mí cuando estaba abriendo…

-¿Por qué corres como si te persiguiera el diablo?- me dijo. Con gusto hubiera ignorado la pregunta, pero no habría sido de buena educación.

-Eh… tengo que irme…- le dije, tratando de encontrar una excusa convincente -¿habló mi papá con usted?

-Ah, sí, hoy en la mañana- lo vi sonreír, y aunque traté, no lo pude hacer –me dijo que hoy te volvías a tu casa. Bueno, ha sido un honor tenerte aquí con nosotros.

-Para mí también fue agradable estar aquí, muchas gracias por todo- sentí que alguien bajaba la escalera, por lo que comencé a hablar más rápido y a abrir la puerta también, para preparar mi rápida retirada de ese lugar –bueno, tengo que irme, los vendré a ver cuando pueda… ¡adiós!

Salí por fin de esa casa y me fui casi corriendo a la mía. A ratos sentía cómo me temblaban las piernas y las manos, mientras trataba de tranquilizarme con pensamientos que al final lograban ponerme más nerviosa… creo que definitivamente, no volveré a ser capaz de mirar a Arnold a la cara nuevamente.

En no mucho rato llegué a mi casa, y entré sin más, ignorando a las cuatro personas que estaban en la sala de mi casa y corriendo directamente hacia mi cuarto. A ratos me daban deseos de llorar por la rabia que sentía por lo que había ocurrido.

¿Es que de verdad no puedo estar tranquila?, ¿por qué me tenía que pasar esto?. Ahora Arnold sabe toda la verdad de mis sentimientos, todo el muro que había logrado construir frente a él se destruyó por sólo un estúpido descuido mío.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y, para mi extrañeza, por ella entraron Phoebe y Gastón, que se acercaron con rapidez y preocupación hacia mí. Cada uno se sentó a mi lado en la cama.

-Helga, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?- me preguntó Phoebe –estás pálida.

-Arnold…- murmuré, sin mirar a ninguno de los dos. Sentí el brazo de Gastón, que me abrazó y me atrajo hacia él –Arnold vio el relicario… ¿qué voy a hacer?

_Caminaré y no te veré  
sola en el camino  
lejos te sentiré…_

_("No me dejes" – El sueño de Morfeo)_

--

**Hola!!**

**Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Les aviso, sólo queda un capítulo, que pronto estará **

**Gracias a todos los que me dejan review, de verdad que alegran la vida :)**


	12. Capítulo XII

**XII. 22 de Noviembre.**

**Domingo.**

_Todo lo que diga está de más  
las luces siempre encienden en el alma  
y cuando me pierdo en la ciudad  
vos ya sabes comprender  
es solo un rato no más  
tendría que llorar o salir a matar  
te vi…_

_("Un vestido y un amor (te vi)" – Fito Paez) _

Bien, tenía un problema serio y, sinceramente, no tenía deseos ni de intentar arreglarlo… pero bueno, ¿qué iba a poder arreglar?, a estas alturas no tenía mucho qué hacer… no tenía nada qué hacer, si es que Arnold llegaba a abrir el relicario, no habrían dudas sobre mis sentimientos hacia él, por tanto, se enteraría de todo y hasta ahí no más llegué…

La verdad, no tenía deseos de salir de casa (aunque no me guste estar ahí), y a pesar que Olga me pidió muchas veces que la acompañara el día domingo a comprar algunas cosas para la bebé, no quise ni asomar mi nariz. Es que al menos quiero mantener la poca dignidad que me queda hasta el día lunes… porque lamentablemente no puedo faltar a la escuela, por mucho que lo desee.

Mis amigos, el día anterior, trataron de calmarme pero, ¿qué iban a lograr hacer con alguien que lo único que deseaba era tirarse por un puente al vacío?, porque de esa manera me sentía yo, estoy segura que no podré volver a mirar a Arnold de frente nunca más… nunca más…

He estado pensando toda la mañana, tirada en mi cama, sobre mi situación. Vamos, es que más mala suerte no puedo tener. O sea, cuando por fin estoy logrando algo concreto con Arnold (no me estoy refiriendo al tema amoroso, sino a nuestra amistad), tenía que pasarme esto, algo que definitivamente terminará espantándolo. Y finalmente todo esto que habremos logrado durante este mes se irá por el caño…

Tengo que tratar de concentrarme, pensar fríamente en lo próximo que haré con respecto a Arnold, porque lamentablemente tanto Phoebe como Gastón tienen razón en algo: esta vez no puedo evitar el asunto, no puedo obviarlo e intentar espantarlo con aparente violencia… se supone que he madurado este tiempo que ha pasado, aunque yo no lo sienta así.

Vamos Pataki, no puede ser tan terrible como crees… hay que analizar la situación: ¿antes me había visto en algo parecido?, por supuesto, a mi mente llegó lo ocurrido en la azotea de Industrias Futuro, en que le dije (o más bien grité) que lo amaba y luego lo besé… ¿cómo era que había salido de ese problema?, ah, claro, él había comenzado con ese cuento que la presión hacía decir cosas locas y al final terminé cediendo y hasta ahí llegamos con ese problema, quedamos en que los nervios me jugaron una mala pasada y que no había que hacerme caso.

Ahora, analizando la nueva situación… ¿cuál es la diferencia entre esto y lo anterior en Industrias Futuro?... ah, la respuesta acude a mí irremediablemente: que por mucho que niegue mis sentimientos, por mucho que lo traté mal, él lo va a saber e incluso podrá reírse de mí y decirme en mi cara que soy una mentirosa. ¿La razón?, el relicario, nada más que el relicario.

En él estaba la fotografía que me acompañaba y me daba ánimos, la imagen que le hablara como si fuera él mismo en persona, como si pudiera escucharme, animarme y darme los consejos que necesitaba oír para sentirme con más fuerzas dentro de mí. Además, no estaba sólo la fotografía, sino que también lo que escribí en el interior, diciendo que siempre lo iba a amar, con esa letra infantil que poco a poco fui cambiando, pero que es muy reconocible como mía.

Pensando en todo esto, tengo que admitir que he llegado a una conclusión, que no me ha gustado del todo: estoy perdida, no tengo salvación, porque en algún momento estoy segura que terminará leyendo la declaración que está dentro del relicario y ahí nada podrá salvarme de la pena y la tristeza que sentiré… no podré aguantar que él me rechace (porque sé que dentro de él no cabe la posibilidad que se burle de mí, es demasiado bondadoso)

Terminé escondiendo mi cara en mi almohada, deseaba quedarme dormida y no ir a la escuela en mucho tiempo, para no tener que enfrentarle el día lunes.

Lo sé, soy cobarde pero, ¿qué más puedo hacer?, no quiero tener que hablar del tema con él, pero en algún momento tendré que hacerlo… pero mientras más lo evite (lo ideal serían algunos meses, para poder enfrentarle), mejor para mí…

Pero apuesto que conociendo mi suerte, tendré hasta mañana…

Unos golpecitos en la puerta hicieron que levantara los ojos, y momentos después vi entrar a Olga en mi cuarto, con rostro algo preocupado. Quizás me hace bien hablar con alguien más sobre el asunto, con más experiencia que Phoebe (que sólo ha tenido de "novio" a Gerald) y que Gastón (a éste no le he conocido ninguna novia… pero algo debe tener por ahí, conociéndolo…)

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó, sentándose a mi lado –ayer cuando llegué de ir a buscar tus cosas a la pensión, tenías una cara muy mala, como si hubiera pasado algo terrible… y el verte así hoy, sin querer salir ni con Gery ni conmigo….

-La verdad- me senté con algo de nerviosismo a su lado –la verdad es que siento que tengo un problema algo serio, Olga. Tengo tanta vergüenza que no quiero ni salir a la calle para evitar cruzarme con algunas personas… ¿entiendes a lo que me refiero, cierto?

-Eso creo…- la vi sonreír, y me di cuenta que sí estaba entendiendo -¿qué fue lo que consiguió tú querido Cabeza de Balón esta vez?

-Un relicario con su foto- contesté con desgana, me dio algo de tristeza que ella lo fuera a considerar como una tontera –y también una declaración de lo que sentía por él en el interior.

-¿Y él te preguntó si era tuyo?

-Sí… pero no pude contestarle, sentí miedo, así que salí corriendo y no lo he vuelto a ver… y me da mucha vergüenza el tener que hacerlo.

-Oh, hermanita bebé- Olga pasó un brazo por mis hombros y me atrajo hacia ella, como pocas veces ese contacto fue muy agradable… -es completamente comprensible que hayas hecho eso, el miedo es algo que solemos sentir mucho más seguido de lo que nos gustaría. ¿Él ha tratado de comunicarse contigo hoy, para pedirte alguna explicación?

-Creo que no- me encogí de hombros mirando al suelo –no lo sé, en realidad… si viene a verme no tengo idea qué podría decirle, prefiero esconderme en mi habitación y encerrarme bajo siete llaves.

-Eso no tiene que ver mucho contigo- sonrió Olga –normalmente sueles tomar las cosas con mucha valentía, mucha más de la que yo podría sentir en los momentos que tienes que vivir, y de verdad, eso es algo que me tiene muy orgullosa.

-Nah… sinceramente, Olga, no es difícil ser valiente cuando lo que sucede no te afecta mayormente, pero esto es diferente. Estos días que he estado en casa de Arnold nos ha unido bastante, ahora me siento realmente cercana a él, y ahora todo se ha arruinado con lo del relicario… hasta ahí no más ha llegado nuestra amistad.

-No digas eso, Helga- replicó Olga –puede que no pase nada malo, que Arnold decida dejar las cosas como están y no tengas que enfrentarte a él- se quedó en silencio unos momentos –ahora, lo que aquí importa, es que si tu te quieres enfrentar a él y aclarar de una buena vez lo que sienten ambos, o prefieres seguir por algún tiempo más aguantando con la misma incertidumbre que todo este tiempo… lo tienes que decidir tú.

Ah, reconozco que Olga tiene razón en lo que dice y que ya casi no aguanto la situación que estoy llevando. Es verdad que no quiero enfrentarme a Arnold por todo lo que ha pasado, pero tampoco deseo quedarme con la incertidumbre de si él me quiere o no.

La vida puede ser una verdadera porquería…

-Creo que a estas alturas el que te encierres en tu cuarto no vale la pena, además, tampoco te sirve de mucho porque en algún momento tendrás que hablar definitivamente con Arnold, y de paso si puedes aclarar todo, creo que estarás mucho mejor- noté que de pronto sonrió con cierta tristeza –a veces es mejor saber las cosas sin rodeos, sin esperar mucho, porque la espera hace daño. Si él no te quiere como tú, te va a doler, pero ese dolor pasa, el tiempo lo cura… pero si te quedas con la incertidumbre, el mal que irás sintiendo te consumirá…

-¿Crees que… deba ir a verlo?- le pregunté, sintiendo miedo por la posible respuesta que ella pudiera darme. Vamos, sus palabras me animan, pero eso no significa que no me desarme si es que llego a tener a Arnold en frente de mí.

-¿Crees tú que debas hacerlo?- odio cuando me responden con otras preguntas –sinceramente, creo que no. Acá eres tú la que tienes tus sentimientos muy claros, ahora tenemos que esperar que sea él quién los aclare, el que de cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos…- creo que sonreí con tranquilidad, Olga rió un poco –me doy cuenta que mi respuesta te alivia- se puso de pie y me miró -¿me acompañas?, acabo de recordar que olvidé comprar algunas cosas que me pidió mamá, y no quiero ir sola. A Gery no la quiero sacar porque comienza el tiempo helado.

Así que toda esa conversación fue para eso: el que la acompañara. En fin, dándome cuenta que no sacaba nada con quedarme en casa, la acompañé. Si me encontraba con Arnold, estaba declarada mi mala suerte; si no era así, podría pasar una tarde relativamente tranquila con mi hermana mayor.

Fuimos al centro comercial y estuvimos toda la tarde ahí, pasando por las tiendas y comprando cosas. La pasé bien, no lo niego, y aunque Olga me obligó a comprar ropa de su gusto (está bien, admito que eran prendas bonitas) y que a causa de eso tuvimos una que otra discusión, ya cuando nos sentamos en una tienda con tranquilidad a tomarnos un helado, todo estaba bien.

-Me gusta salir de compras- me decía Olga, cuando ya estábamos volviendo a la casa –es de lo más entretenido andar probándote ropa y todo eso, ¿no lo crees así, hermanita bebé?

-Sí, puede ser…

Llegamos a casa cuando ya era de noche. Estaba cansada y tenía algo de hambre, así que mientras Olga se encargaba de preparar la cena (después de darle de comer a la bebé), decidí ir a mi cuarto a guardar las cosas que me compró. Estaba teniendo un día relativamente decente, no se cómo no sospeché que algo "malo" podría pasar…

Aunque quizás pensando que ya era tarde y que por ese día me había salvado, me confié… lo cierto es que a penas abrí la puerta, me encontré con cierto personaje que quería verlo en pintura o foto, pero no en vivo y en directo.

Arnold estaba en mi cuarto.

Creo que mi primera reacción fue quedar parada como tonta… aunque no sé si a eso se le puede llamar "reacción", pero en fin… estaba ahí, lo tenía en frente mío sentado sobre mi cama y con rostro algo… ¿aburrido?. No quise cabecearme pensando en eso.

-Arnold…- sí, estoy segura que me temblaron las piernas, pero no por eso debía permitir que mi desesperación ganara otra vez la partida y me hiciera huir del lugar (además, no es por nada, pero no tengo a dónde huir, así que por ese lado estoy prácticamente frita)

-Hola…- se puso de pie, aunque se quedó en el lugar en que estaba –te traje algunas cosas que Olga olvidó ayer.

Miré sobre mi cama y vi unos cuadernos y, sobre ellos, el relicario. Nuevamente sentí cómo el suelo tembló nuevamente. Pero tenía que ser valiente, o al menos intentarlo. ¡Vamos, Helga!, respira tranquila que en algún momento todo esto va a pasar, sea para bien o para mal lo que resulte.

-Ya veo…- murmuré, acercándome a la cama y tomando las cosas, pero noté que él se apresuró a sacar el relicario y, mientras se sentaba, lo observó en silencio.

Sólo para no morirme de los nervios ahí mismo me puse a guardar las cosas que había traído. Sinceramente me importaba muy poco si es que se quedaban por ahí esta noche, pero no podría aguantar el mirarlo sin hacer nada más durante un rato… su silencio me tiene histérica.

-¿De hace cuánto que tienes esto?- dijo por fin, obviamente refiriéndose al relicario.

Pensé en mentir, pero ya no valía la pena, además que habría sido feo tanto para mí como para él… si alguna vez iba a ser realmente sincera con él, tenía que ser en estos momentos, aunque por dentro estuviera muriéndome por la incertidumbre.

-De hace mucho, años…- contesté, aunque continuaba sin mirarlo. Claro, una cosa es contestarle y otra muy diferente era tener que ver sus ojos con cada palabra mía.

-Lo supuse, al ver la letra con que escribiste esa dedicatoria dentro…

De verdad que tuve deseos de enterrarme en esos momentos, lo había leído, sabía todo… ay…

-Ah, por cierto, también me di cuenta que el libro rosa que estaba con poemas dedicados a mí era tuyo, lo noté al comparar las letras- mis dedos apretaron con fuerza el cuaderno que tenía en mis manos. Genial, lo que me faltaba, que se acordara del maldito libro que tantas preocupaciones me trajo hacía años. Genial, sencillamente genial… -la verdad, te admito que me sorprendió. O sea, cuando lo encontramos, a la primera persona que descartamos con Gerald fue a ti, pero ahora me doy cuenta que concuerda todo, porque fuiste tú la que te comiste la última hoja escrita del diario y, según me acuerdo, las letras que estaban en ella eran H – E – L… si me preguntas, creo que fui bastante ciego, ahora me parece obvio.

¿Noté en su voz cierta alegría?, ¿es que acaso deseaba reírse?. La sola idea de que se estuviera riendo de mí, hizo que me diera rabia toda esa situación. Volteé molesta por todo lo que estaba pasando, decidida a encararlo, pero me encontré con que estaba detrás de mí, sonriéndome…

Aunque abrí la boca para decirle algo, de ella no salió palabra. No, definitivamente todo estaba confabulado para hacerme pasar malos momentos. Y sí que lo estaban logrando…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- por fin, después de un gran esfuerzo, esas palabras salen de mi boca, aunque admito que fueron palabras con un temblor ligeramente molesto. Creo que fue eso lo que hizo sonreír más a Arnold, que no se movió del lugar en que estaba.

-Dímelo tú…- contestó. ¡Demonios!, ¿por qué no es capaz de hacerme la vida ligeramente más fácil y decirme todo de frente?

-No, yo no tengo nada que decirte porque tú ya lo sabes todo- dije, sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía para levantarme y alejarme un poco de él. Esperaba que ese movimiento lograra que volviera a mí la confianza de tener el control sobre la situación.

-Ah, en ese caso…- lo escuché decir, se acercó y me tomó del brazo –creo que más bien debo ser directo.

Lo noté dudar. Por primera vez en todo ese rato que estaba en mi cuarto noto que no sabe cómo seguir, ni qué decir. ¿A dónde se fue tu valentía, Cabeza de Balón?, sonreí con ironía, sólo para molestarlo. Creo que el mostrar seguridad resultó porque inmediatamente soltó mi brazo, mucho más nervioso de lo que antes se veía.

-Deja de mirarme así, que esto me resulta ya bastante difícil- me dijo, yo puse mis manos en la cintura.

-¿Y crees que para mí es tan fácil?- le dije, algo molesta por cómo estaban saliendo las cosas –o sea, vienes a mi casa con toda esa actitud de estar muy seguro de lo que sientes, consigues ponerme nerviosa como pocas veces y me reclamas cuando hago lo mismo contigo, ¿con qué cara, Arnoldo?

-Comencemos de nuevo- suspiró, y lo vi cerrar los ojos –Helga, te seré sincero. Hace tiempo que sé lo que sientes por mí.

¿Han sentido alguna vez un sonido parecido a un "crack" en los oídos, tan fuerte que incluso sientes que te quedarás sorda?, yo sentí eso mismo esta vez, pero creo que fue porque por fin se terminó de romper lo que era mi orgullo y quizás, también se resquebrajó la dignidad que me estaba quedando.

-¿Qué cosa?- a penas me salió la voz. Esto es demasiado para mí.

-Eso… llámame tonto, pero aunque lo negaras una y mil veces, sabía que lo que me habías dicho en Industrias Futuro era verdad, sólo quería confirmarlo. Pero por más que traté acercarme a ti después de eso, te comenzaste a alejar, creo que ahora intentas lo mismo, llegué a pensar que de verdad los nervios te habían hecho decir cosas que de verdad no sentías…

-Eso no significa nada…

-¿Segura, Helga?, porque para mí al final todo comenzó a tener sentido. Lo que me molestabas, el que estuvieras junto a mí justamente cuando necesitaba estar con alguien, el que no me dejaras en paz en todo el día… y luego, cuando comencé mi noviazgo con Lila, prácticamente me ignoraste y dejé de existir para ti. Llámame loco, pero fue en esos momentos en que comencé a cuestionarme las cosas.

-En ese caso, te felicito, Cabeza de Balón- dije, porque la verdad era que no tenía nada que contradecirle, estaba atrapada en una situación que no deseaba, pero de la cual no sabía cómo salir -¿has pensado en convertirte en detective?

-Lo que terminó de convencerme- continuó, ignorando lo que le dije –es que una tarde decidí hacer lo que hace años no me atreví: comparé la letra del libro rosa con tú firma en el anuario… y me di cuenta que coincidían… así que ahí comprendí todo.

En estos momentos ni las ironías sirven, así que opté por lo más sano: me quedé callada… aunque sólo me duró unos momentos en los que él no se decidió a hablar.

-¿Y te vienes a burlar?- le pregunté, cruzándome de brazos –¿te vienes a reír en mi cara de mí, una tonta que pasó años enamorada de ti, sin importarle que tú estuvieras con otras o que no le cayeras bien?

-No, no vine a eso- contestó, y nuevamente lo noto seguro. Bien por él, siento hasta envidia por eso –vine a entregarte el relicario y las cosas que se te quedaron en la pensión- se acercó a mí y dejó el ya nombrado relicario en mi mano. No me soltó –y también, a agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí, a pesar que durante un tiempo no nos llevamos bien.

Traté de sonreír, a pesar de la gran cantidad de sentimientos que se estaban manifestando dentro de mí. ¿Sólo eso?, creo que Olga tenía razón, porque a pesar que siento dentro de mí una pena muy profunda, también siento tranquilidad.

Suena hasta contradictorio.

-Ya me tengo que ir- me dijo, soltándome. Creo que me estaba observando atentamente, pero preferí no mirarlo, no quería que viera mi tristeza –se hace tarde y mañana hay escuela.

-Claro…- como tenía los ojos pegados al relicario, de pronto me fijé que había algo raro: no estaba bien cerrado, por lo que lo abrí, y me encontré con un papel doblado. Lo abrí y lo leí sin moverme, creo que por poco me caigo al darme cuenta de lo que era.

_Te amo sin saber cómo, ni cuándo, ni de dónde,  
te amo directamente sin problemas ni orgullo:  
así te amo porque no sé amar de otra manera,  
sino así de este modo en que no soy ni eres,  
tan cerca que tu mano sobre mi pecho es mía,  
tan cerca que se cierran tus ojos con mi sueño._

¿¡Qué era eso!?.

Al levantar los ojos me encontré con la mirada divertida de Arnold, y una sonrisa que demostraba una seguridad que definitivamente yo, no sentía.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana en la escuela, Helga- me dijo, y sin avisarme siquiera se acercó a mí me besó.

**Fin.**

--

**Primero que todo, quiero AGRADECER los más de 100 reviews que me han dejado. De verdad, nunca pensé que podría tener tantos con algún fic. Son geniales, todos los que tuvieron la paciencia de esperar y emocionarse con lo que escribía. Me saco el sombrero (o los gorritos, que es lo que uso :P) en frente de ustedes.**

**Espero que el final les haya gustado. Pasé algún rato decidiendo cómo serían las últimas palabras, pero decidí dejarlo ahí no más... creo que es lo justo que se necesitaba para saber lo que podría pasar con ellos. **

**Otra vez agradezco el que me hayan escrito. Quisiera contestar todos sus comentarios o nombrarlos a todos aquí, pero ya es tarde y mañana tengo clases (era una necesidad terminar hoy esta historia). Si tienen dudas de si volveré a escribir fic de Arnold, les digo inmediatamente que sí, pero no se cuándo comenzaré a hacerlo, ya que quiero avanzar en otras historias... tengo dos historias que se están desarrollando en mi cabeza :P**

**Ahora sí, será hasta la próxima. Muchas gracias a todos y muchos saludines!!**


End file.
